Equestria pasado y Futuro - Todo puede cambiar
by Drack.Van.Laucen
Summary: Han pasado 200 años despues de una terrible guerra en Equestria donde para salvarse las 6 elementos de al armonia tuvieron que sacrificarse. La princesa Celestia dejara su amado pais un tiempo dejando todo en manos o pesuñas de su hermana Luna, sin saber los peligros que se acercan a la vez que llega a Equestria un visitante muy peculiar...
1. Chapter 1-Preguntas sobre Preguntas

Bien esta la primera vez que vuelvo escribir en mucho tiempo asi que espero que sea de su agrado asi como lo fue para mi escribirlo, con gusto acepto comentarios y criticas constructivas siempre, me gusta conocer la opinion de mis lectores y sus posibles consejos.

* * *

Equestria pasado y futuro-Todo puede cambiar.

Prefacio

Siempre creí que había una vida después de la muerte, pero lo que nunca creí es como podrían existir otros mundos tan parecidos a nuestros más profundos deseos, hasta ahora que lo estoy viviendo, comienzo a conocer un poco como funciona todo el ciclo de la vida, y el poder mismo de la voluntad humana.

Muchos dirán que la magia no existe en nuestro mundo humano, pero lo que pasa es que no la sabemos reconocer y apreciar, como una de las más grandes proezas que tiene el ser humano, y es lo grande y poderosa que puede ser su voluntad y su imaginación. Estos dos en conjunto, son capaces de crear mundos fantásticos más allá de lo creíble y donde solo se llega al completar el ciclo de la vida, con una escaza excepción que fui yo.

Así es, esta es mi historia o una parte solamente, de cómo logre conocer esta complicada y fantástica red de mundos o dimensiones, creadas por el mismo ser humano sin que este se haya percatado de ello y para no hacer más rodeos aquí comienzo esta historia…

Esta historia transcurre en un viejo pero prospero país mejor conocido como Equestria, tal vez muchos hayan escuchado sobre ella y sus coloridos y amables habitantes…

* * *

Capítulo 1: Preguntas sobre preguntas.

El bosque everfree se cernía bajo el manto de la estrellada noche, eh iluminado por una enorme luna llena, el bosque estaba tan tranquilo como no se había visto en años, hasta que en claro un destello ilumino los alrededores y en su centro se encontró a un poni que yacía sobre la hierba recién quemada por el destello, la luna ilumino a este poni dejando ver perfectamente que era un unicornio de pelaje blanco y una crin negra con un mechón cayendo por un lado de su rostro, su cuerno era de color blanco con negro formando dos espirales desde la punta del cuerno hasta la base donde la espiral negra se difuminaba hasta pasar al blanco de su rostro, no portaba ropa alguna solamente un brillante brazalete de plata hecho a la medida en su pata delantera derecha.

El joven unicornio yacía inconsciente con una expresión muy serena cobijado solo por el manto estrellado de la noche.

La mañana llego a Equestria y como deber desde hace milenios de las princesas de este país, era traer con ello el sol de cada mañana y la luna de cada anochecer, así el sol resplandeciente y lleno de vida se asomó por el horizonte iluminando todo lo que alcanzaba a la vez que iba subiendo a lo largo del día, trayendo con esto el despertar de infinidad de criaturas que habitaban el bosque él y de los ponis de toda Equestria para empezar otro glorioso día de provecho, y claro está que también a nuestro nuevo invitado en estas misteriosas tierras

-ummm que paso…-gimió el joven pony, mientras se sentaba y frotaba un ojo con uno de sus cascos, abrió los ojos con la mirada un poco borrosa que en poco tiempo fue recobrando el enfoque para poder ver donde se encontraba, lo primero que vio fue el pasto quemado sobre el que había pasado la noche, y luego el resto del claro rodeado de un frondoso bosque, trato de levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio y volvió caer de sentón un poco sorprendido- me siento raro… un momento -El joven pony se quedó viendo sus cascos delanteros un poco atónito y luego más sorprendido al ver el resto de su cuerpo- ¿un pony?

Trato de recordar algo, pero todos sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, o completamente bloqueados, estaba confundido, no sabía que hacia hay, ni si realmente era un poni, esto no pasó desapercibido y rápido su situación comenzó a convertirse en miedo, ese miedo que tenemos todos a lo desconocido…

El pony trato de levantarse pero esta vez a cuatro patas, le fallaba el equilibrio, como si fuera la primera vez que caminaba en esa posición, dio unos pasos con dificultad, pero poco a poco, como si fuera algo natural y que hubiera hecho toda la vida, fue sincronizando sus pasos uno tras otro, recuperando estabilidad, el pony recupero un poco de confianza al ver que podía caminar sin problemas, pero aún estaba latente esa sensación de no estar acostumbrado a ese caminar o mejor dicho a ese cuerpo…

El pony vio al sol sobre el horizonte, lo que lo hizo saber que era temprano aun tal vez la primera hora de la mañana, y a pesar de saber que ya podía caminar sin problemas, se encontraba en el mayor de los dilemas o uno de los tantos que tenía en ese momento ¿Qué hacía ahí, quien era, donde estaba? Y muchas otras preguntas similares... fue entonces que después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de algo en su pata derecha que reflejaba un brillo plateado en su pata derecha, observo el brazalete que tenía puesto, este quedaba a la perfección, como si fuera hecho especialmente para él, pero más llamo su atención lo que contenía este brazalete, un pentagrama con una gema muy fina incrustada en cada esquina del mismo, y en su centro un grabado de una luna llena con la figura de un lobo aullando en esta.

-¿Y esta cosa? –se preguntó el pony, toqueteando el brazalete, como esperando que este hiciera algo, pero nada, parece que solo era un adorno, uno muy hermoso, y de la mejor calidad para quien conoce esta clase de joyas, pero para en este momento solo era un enigma más del montón, sobre todo, porque después de examinarlo, no pudo encontrar una manera de quitárselo, es como si lo hubieran hecho para nunca quitarse.

Las horas pasaron y después de caminar alrededor del claro, buscar alguna posible pertenencia y después de tirarse al pasto a pensar inútilmente en todas las preguntas que se había hecho anteriormente, el pony sabía que tenía que hacer algo, después de todo, había perdido sus memorias personales, pero no su sentido común, y sabía que tenía que hacer algo, buscar agua, fuego, comida, refugio…

Habiendo decidido esto, el pony decidió aventurarse en el bosque en busca de todo lo requerido para sobrevivir, ya tendría tiempo de pensar que hacer después.

Mientras tanto fuera del bosque mejor conocido everfree la actividad era bastante en una ciudad situada a la lateral de un risco, mejor conocida como la ciudad de Canterlot y hogar de las princesas alicornio gobernantes de toda Equestria.

La princesa Celestia, una alicornio alta de color blanco, crin abundante y brillante con los colores del arcoíris pero en tonos pastel, en su flanco había un sol, ya despierta aun descansaba en sus aposentos un tanto pensativa, hasta que un toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

–Hermana ¿puedo pasar? –escucho del otro lado de la puerta, esa voz tan familiar solo podía ser de una persona, su hermana Luna, también una alicornio de menor tamaño que ella pero de un color azul oscuro como la noche y una crin abundante igualmente azul pero de un tono más claro, en su flanco se mostraba una luna creciente sobre unas nubes.

-Adelante hermana –dijo la princesa Celestia para después ver a su hermana pasar por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.- ¿Pasa algo querida hermana?

-Emm no realmente… -dice Luna un poco nerviosa para después volver su expresión un poco más serena.- es solo que escuche que no habías salido de tu cuarto, y me extraño un poco, así que quise venir como estabas.

Celestia mira a Luna y luego le sonríe. –Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien, solo pensé que podría descansar un poco más después de levantar el Sol.

Luna baja su mirada al suelo mostrando una expresión de preocupada. – Querida hermana… yo sé que eres muy fuerte, pero a veces deberías admitir que estas cansada, no es la primera vez y llevas tiempo fingiendo estar bien, creo que es hora de que vallas pensando hacer un retiro temporal, para reponerte.

-¡Un retiro! No… -responde Celestia un poco exaltada.- No podría abandonar a mis queridos ponis a su suerte solo por mi bienestar.

-Vamos hermana, sabes bien que eso no es cierto, yo aún sigo aquí, y me puedo hacer cargo de esa responsabilidad, además ya casi pasan 200 años después de que nuestras queridas amigas y elementos de la armonía se despidieron, en paz descansen, el reino ha sido próspero y cada año lo es mejor aún. Con Discordia rehabilitado y Chrysalis liberada de su maldición, ya no será un problema, todo estará bajo control.

Las palabras de Luna eran completamente ciertas, y Celestia sabía que necesitaba ese retiro más que nunca, pero no podía concebir la idea de abandonar a sus queridos súbditos aun así. –Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! –Interrumpió Luna a Celestia- Necesitas ese retiro hermana, ya no es una opción

Luna miro con tristeza a su hermana.

- Yo comprendo cómo te sientes hermana, sé que no deseas dejar a tus queridos ponys ni un segundo, pero solo ve como estas, seremos inmortales, pero se ve como si la edad te estuviera opacando y robando las fuerzas, aún recuerdo aquellos días que realmente te veías radiante al levantar el sol, llena de energía para volar por toda Equestria vigilando y cuidando a tus queridos ponys, pero ahora no haces más que pasear por todo el castillo, esperando que tus mensajeros te informen de la situación en nuestro hermoso país.

Las palabras de Luna cayeron como agujas en el corazón de Celestia, pero peor aún, no podía negarlo, todo y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas, ya han pasado miles de años gobernando y nunca había tomado un tiempo para descansar de su siempre vigilado reino, no pudo aguantar derramar unas lágrimas de tristeza y Luna al notar esto no puedo evitar sentirse mal, nunca tuvo el tacto de su hermana para decir las cosas, y al decirlas como la cruda verdad que eran, hirió los sentimientos de su preciada hermana que inmediatamente fue abrazar y disculparse.

-Yo… hermana, lo siento mucho, no debí decirlo así…-Decía luna mientras trataba de consolar a su dolida hermana.

-No, Luna… tienes razón, yo lo necesito, es solo que me parte el alma dejar a mis queridos ponys y no saber nada de ellos…

-Estarán bien querida hermana, yo me preocupo más por tu salud y bienestar ahora... piénsalo, y hablamos en la cena, solo recuerda que mientras más lo retardes, más difícil será… y no me gusta verte tan decaída.

Ambas hermanas se miraron con una sonrisa y un gesto de estar de acuerdo, y luego mientras Celestia se limpiaba las lágrimas, ve a su hermana retirarse de sus aposentos y cerrar la puerta tras de sí para después quedarse de nuevo sola y sumergida en sus pensamientos…


	2. Sobreviviendo en tierras raras

Capítulo 2: Sobreviviendo en tierras raras.

El joven pony, después de horas después de su despertar decidió adentrarse en el bosque en búsqueda de cosas que le ayudarían con su supervivencia, no sabe cómo, pero siente como si alguna vez en la vida hubiera vivido una situación similar aunque en una circunstancia diferente…

-bien… necesitare agua, fuego, comida, tal vez podría idear unas trampas para animales…-se sorprendió al escucharse el mismo.- no, soy un pony no como carne… pero, ¿porque siento como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida? –se detuvo un momento y se sentó recargado sobre la base de un árbol observándose de nuevo- soy un pony… pero no me siento como uno, ¿entonces que debo buscar?

El pony blanco suspiro y se levantó para seguir con sus prioridades, el bosque estaba tranquilo y muy silencioso, por lo que la búsqueda de agua no fue difícil al escucharse un pequeño arroyo el cual no estaba tan lejos del claro donde estaba, después de todo no llevaba más que unos minutos caminando. Después de llegar a este y beber un poco de agua, se quedó viendo su reflejo sobre el arroyo y noto algo que no había notado antes, sorprendentemente no había notado su cuerno de unicornio, abrió los ojos por completo sin dar crédito a lo que veía, entonces levanto una de sus pezuñas y sin dejar de ver su reflejo toco el cuerno, hay estaba, y podía sentirlo, era hueso, pero podía sentir con su cuerno que era tocado.

-Si es mío, no puedo creerlo, un cuerno, entonces soy un unicornio y yo que creí que no podría esto ser más extraño, en fin sigamos con lo que estaba, al menos eso me servirá como defensa si me topo con algún animal peligroso.

El unicornio, comenzó a buscar plantas o hierbas que tal vez podrían servirle de alimento, pero esta tarea no era fácil y menos con su falta de recuerdos, aunque al parecer eso tampoco seria el problema ya que la mayoría de lo que veía estaba seguro nunca verlo visto o solo era poco parecido a lo que el recordaba como algo comestible, por lo que estaba arriesgándose mucho al comer algo que no conocía, para todo esto y llevar a cabo su recolección, tomo algunas hojas grandes que encontró y algunas lianas que puedo arrancar con el hocico, pero ya con todo reunido se topó con otro dilema…

-¡Demonios! Y ahora como amarro esto… sin pulgares y dedos, en serio si hay otros ponys en algún lugar no sé cómo harán para vivir así, como me hace falta algo de magia aquí, podría amarrar esto con telekinesis o algo así -Entonces como por arte de magia, su cuerno empezó a brillar y las lianas se amarraron como él quería. Lo cual no hizo más que dejar boquiabierto al unicornio.- Emm… ¿yo hice eso?

El unicornio no dejaba de llevarse sorpresa tras sorpresa, ¿es que también podía usar magia con su cuerno? Pues no pasó desapercibido el brillo que este hizo cuando las lianas se movieron mágicamente, si bien estaba muy sorprendido, esto levanto un poco su ánimo y decidió probar de nuevo pensando en amarrar otras lianas, pero no pasó nada, otra vez, y nada, ahora el problema, ¿cómo rayos se activaba esa magia?

-si solo eso faltaba… descubro que tengo magia, pero resulta que no sé cómo usarla.-mira hacia arriba rascándose un poco la cabeza con el casco y luego soltando un suspiro vuelve a sus tareas en búsqueda de algo de leña y cosas que le ayudarían hacer un refugio, tal vez luego podría intentar de nuevo algo de magia con ya todo reunido.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot la princesa Celestia decidió salir de su habitación y dar una vuelta por el castillo, lo cual no hizo más que deprimirla aún más al recordar las palabras de su hermana…

-Mis queridos ponys… no quiero dejarlos, pero creo que mi hermana tiene razón, no debo aplazar más lo inevitable y debo hacer un retiro temporal –la princesa se posa sobre uno de los balcones del castillo y mira a su pueblo, la ciudad de Canterlot y el resto de pueblos hasta donde su vista un poco cansada le permitía ver.- Un reino prospero como no se había visto nunca. Sean fuertes, mis queridos ponys, y no se preocupen, no se quedaran solos en mi ausencia.-la princesa Celestia se queda observando su glorioso reino con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y cayendo de su rostro convirtiéndose en el aire en pequeñas partículas cristalinas llevadas por el viento.

-Princesa… -La voz detrás de Celestia la sorprendió un poco, pero no tardó mucho en secarse las lágrimas y voltear, para ver al dueño de esa voz, uno de sus guardias personales y mano derecha en la organización de la seguridad de Equestria, un veterano unicornio de pelaje gris y crin del mismo color pero un poco más oscuro, su armadura dorada y bien detallada con sus medallas en esta en representación de su alto cargo militar- Princesa Celestia, disculpe mi indiscreción, pero no pude evitar escucharla, ¿cómo está eso de que se va?

La princesa mira el resto del pasillo para asegurar que nadie más los pueda escuchar y luego suelta un suspiro.

-Es complicado Thunderstorm, como bien sabes los alicornio, tienen la juventud eterna, pero esto no implica que su espíritu no se desgaste o agote con el pasar de los años, de igual manera pasa con otros seres eternos como Discordia, entonces para recuperar esa vitalidad tenemos que viajar a un lugar que se le conoce como el retiro, es un lugar donde podemos sanar nuestras heridas espirituales y descansar nuestra agotada alma y recuperar nuestra vitalidad.

-Pero princesa, ¿cómo es que nadie sabe eso? –pregunto bastante sorprendido el veterano unicornio.

-Porque no hay registro alguno de que alguien lo haya hecho anteriormente-dijo Celestia con mucha calma- y es un conocimiento natural que solo seres como los alicornios conocen u otros seres eternos tenemos, y espero que como mi fiel súbdito y mano derecha, guardes este secreto, solo te lo conté por la gran confianza que tengo en ti, y no puede ser de conocimiento público ya que podría crear caos en Equestria. Arreglare esto con mi hermana como si se tratase de un viaje largo que tengo que hacer fuera de Equestria, y ella se quedara al mando, y con ello y otros preparativos espero tú puedas serle fiel y de ayuda como lo has hecho conmigo.- termino de decir viendo con una sonrisa de gran confianza a su mano derecha.

-Por supuesto princesa, soy tan leal a la princesa Luna como a usted, es solo que es difícil de asimilar, el conocer todo esto tan repentinamente. –El veterano hizo una reverencia a su regidora, la princesa Celestia- Prometo que estas palabras nunca saldrán de mi boca sin su permiso princesa Celestia.

-Gracias por entenderlo todo Thunderstorm. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que atender otros asuntos –La princesa sonrió amablemente a su general y paso por un lado de este alejándose unos metros por el pasillo antes de darse vuelta y ver que el general la seguía con la mirada- por cierto esta noche cenare con mi hermana para discutir los detalles de todo el asunto, me gustaría que pudieras asistir también, ya que serás de gran ayuda en la organización de los preparativos que hay que hacer antes de… bueno tu sabes.

El general asintió con la cabeza- Sera un honor Princesa acompañarlas en esta cena.-Vio a la princesa perderse entre los pasillos para luego el continuar su camino antes de toparse con la princesa en el balcón.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree un unicornio blanco, ya había recolectado todo lo necesario para poder acampar y hacer un refugio, el cielo se había nublado, y con la probabilidad de lluvia era más seguro hacer su refugio dentro del bosque. Pasaron varias horas a diferencia de la primera vez que intento anudar las lianas, le fue más fácil hacerlo ahora con sus pezuñas para armar su refugio que constaba de una cama elevada sobre el piso de troncos apoyada en un par de árboles y encima de este un techo a base de hojas muy grandes que encontró para desviar el agua en caso de que llueva, hizo una estructura de troncos piedras y barro para hacer una fogata elevada también del piso, ya que la lluvia y el agua encharcada podrían apagarla durante la noche, todo parecía perfecto, con excepción de una cosa, faltaba la fogata por encender, y sin metal, pedernal y ninguna otra pertenencia solo podría hacerlo frotando la madera, lo cual sería algo casi imposible con su pezuñas.

-Bien… -el unicornio blanco se sentó frente su estructura hecha para la fogata pensando- ¿y ahora como te enciendo? Solo unas chispas, es todo lo que necesito, pero no tengo nada con que crearlas…-entonces una idea paso por su cabeza, la magia, tal vez con menos presiones y ya todo el campamento arreglado podría averiguar más cómo funcionaba. Quedaban solo un par de horas de luz para poder encender la fogata, de otra manera en la oscuridad del bosque sería imposible ya.

Los minutos transcurrían y el blanco unicornio no se movía de su lugar, meditando, concentrándose, probando mentalmente todo lo que se le ocurría hasta pedir por favor a su cuerno que le diera unas chispas para la fogata. El tiempo se agotaba, pero a ratos había sentido como si algo fluyera de su cuerpo hasta su cuerno, le era imposible describir la sensación y fue así que justo unos minutos antes de que se ocultara el sol por completo, que un pequeño rayo broto de su cuerno hasta la yesca así sucesivamente encender otras ramitas hasta que encendieron los troncos más grandes y la fogata se volvió lo suficientemente estable para poderse separar de ella y dejar de vigilarla, fue entonces cuando el unicornio se tomó su tiempo para celebrar dando pequeños brincos.

-Te amo cuerno! Yujuuu! Por fin encendió – Estaba muy feliz celebrando hasta que fue interrumpido por un rugido, el rugido de su estómago hambriento, estuvo tan ocupado tratando de encender la fogata y preparar el resto del campamento que se había olvidado por completo de comer lo que había recolectado fue entonces a sentarse en su cama y tomo el paquete de hojas donde había envuelto las hierbas y frutillas que había recogido tempranamente.

-En serio… no sé por qué un pony si recuerdo perfectamente el sabor de la carne… -miraba las hierbas y frutillas con cierto desagrado y entonces probo un poco de todo combinado procurando masticar muy bien todo y luego tragarlo de una sola vez- vaya… -se vio algo sorprendido- nada mal a decir verdad, sobre todo estas frutillas dulces están bastantes buenas.

El unicornio termino de comer su no tan mal alimento como había pensado y se recostó sobre su cama improvisada, cobijado estaba vez con el calor de la fogata que le alcanzaba a llegar y unas cuantas enormes hojas que decidió usar como sabanas para conservar el calor, aún tenía mucho que pensar sobre su situación, pero el día había sido realmente agotador y no le quedaban muchas energías, cayendo rápidamente en un pesado sueño.

Así como en el bosque en el resto de Equestria el sol se ocultó para dar paso a una enorme Luna como ya todos saben, esto por obra de las princesas.

En el castillo de Canterlot todo estaba muy tranquilo, incluso parecía que esa noche se redujo la guardia que lo protegía, la princesa Celestia caminaba por el castillo hacia el comedor donde había acordado cenar con su hermana Luna y poder hablar de su retiro. La luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales y pasillos que quedaban al aire libre, iluminando perfectamente el camino sin necesidad de prender todas las luminarias de las que contaba el castillo.

La princesa se comenzó a sentir un poco nerviosa con forme se acercaba al salón comedor, sabía que era por el tema que tratarían hay, pero a la vez se sentía alegre pues llevaba tiempo sin poder cenar con su hermana, su ya aletargada situación, la hacía cada día acostarse más temprano a veces sin siquiera cenar, además de recluirse un poco más para buscar más tiempos de descanso, sentía que todo eso la había distanciado un poco de su preocupada hermana, pero nada como lo haría su retiro…

Celestia llego al salón comedor y con su magia abrió la puerta de entrada para cerrarla tras pasar esta, inmediatamente puedo ver en la entrada a su hermana que la esperaba pacientemente, así como otra visita que no esperaba, a su sobrina y también alicornio Cadance de pelaje rosa claro y una crin y cola tricolor, morada, rosa y blanco, en su flanco su cutiemark de un corazón con listones dorados al rededor , la cual fue la primera en saludar apenas entro, frotando su cuellos y mejilla como muestra de cariño similar a un abrazo pero más discreto y formal, en si la principal muestra de afecto y cariño entre todos los ponys.

-¡Tía! – dijo Cadance a la vez que le daba su espacio a la princesa Celestia- Me alegro mucho de verla de nuevo.

-Yo también querida Cadance ya han pasado algunos años desde tu última visita. Y ciertamente no espera verte hoy por aquí sin una confirmación previa.-Dijo Celestia con un tono que denotaba estar un poco confundida.

-Yo la invite Celestia, creo que debería de saberlo y aunque sabemos todas que es algo temporal, estoy segura que habría querido despedirse. –Dijo Luna a la vez que se ponía a lado de Cadance ella misma afirmaba con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-De hecho –Celestia sonrió un poco- a mí también me gustaría despedirme de ti antes del retiro.

De repente tocan la puerta del salón comedor, y todas se quedan mirando la puerta

-¿Estamos esperando alguien más? –Pregunta Cadance

-Oh ha de ser el general Thunderstorm, lo invite a la cena también, después de todo es mi mano derecha en la seguridad de Equestria, y creí que debería saber sobre esto…

-O tal vez estabas hablando sola, y te escucho por error, por lo que tuviste que explicarle todo-Bromeo Luna a la vez que pasaba de lado a Luna y abría con su magia la gran puerta para ver parado del otro lado al veterano General con su traje de Gala militar y un pequeño morral muy elegante colgado a un costado.-Celestia no pudo evitar un rubor de vergüenza por lo acertado que fue la pequeña bromita.

-Buenas noches Princesas –Dijo el general a la vez que hacia una reverencia y sorprendiéndose un poco también por la presencia de la princesa Cadance- Oh vaya princesa Cadance que gusto verla de nuevo por aquí también.

-El gusto es mío también general Thunderstorm –dijo Cadance mientras veía pasar al general, muy tranquilo, a diferencia de la mayoría de ponys que seguro estaría muerto de nervios por estar en la presencia de 3 princesas y el solo.

-Bien supongo que ya estamos todos entonces –dijo Luna - y esto como dijimos era una cena después de todo –Su cuerno brilla y la iluminación del salón comedor cambia, alumbrándose más y mostrando un banquete sobre la mesa.

-He he vaya, no suelo ir a muchos banquetes como este, más que el de la fiesta de la Gran Gala, y el día conmemorativo a las 6 heroínas y elementos de la armonía. –dijo el general viendo con mucho agrado el banquete, al parecer a pesar de su edad seguía siendo de buen diente.

Las tres princesas y el General tomaron asiento y mientras comían platicaron de cosas triviales, como la situación de seguridad en Equestria, la situación en el reino de Cristal, entre otros temas administrativos y una que otra anécdota de cada quien para agregar algo de animo a la conversación.

-Entonces nos escabullimos en la cocina –contaba el general Thunderstorm- como ya habíamos hecho varias veces anteriores para tomar un poco del pan de centeno del general brigadier Thompson, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que cuanto levante mi casco tanteando las repisas me topé con otro casco proveniente del otro que rápidamente me dio un tirón tumbándome con todo, repisa y pan… las luces se encendieron y ahí estaba el general brigadier frente a mi buscando un bocadillo nocturno… así fue como me premiaron con un año de encierro en las barracas – rio un poco nervioso seguido de una risa de todas las princesas hay presentes

-Ese general Thompson un gran pony pero siempre de carácter duro como una roca- dijo Luna- en paz descanse.

Un par de horas pasaron, y poco a poco los temas de conversación empezaron a disminuir, era evidente que tarde que temprano tendrían que sacar el tema principal por el que habían organizado esa Cena

-Bien creo que es hora de sacar el tema evitado hasta el momento, pero me gustaría acompañarlo con algo más de agrado- el general Thunderstorm utilizo su magia para sacar una botella que guardaba en su morral- El mejor vino importado de las tierras de Vanhoover, el clima allá hace que crezcan las mejores uvas -Sirvió una copa a las princesas y por último el, tomo un sorbo y entonces espero a que alguien dijera algo.

Todas las princesas hicieron lo mismo, tomaron un sorbo del fino vino que en verdad era de los mejores, pero no sabían cómo abrir el tema tanto evitado.

-¿Cuándo? –La voz del general rompió casi literalmente el hielo, la voz del general a diferencia de hace un rato, se tornó muy seria prácticamente sin emoción alguna- ¿Cuándo se ira princesa Celestia?

Todas voltearon a ver al general y después a Celestia

-Dos días, dos días es todo lo que necesito –La voz de Celestia denotaba tristeza, pero firmeza en su decisión.

-Espera, dije que era necesario hermana, pero dos días, ¿no es muy poco tiempo?-Luna miro a su querida hermana un poco sorprendida por la respuesta.

-Luna tú mismo lo dijiste, entre más me tarde más difícil será todo –Las palabras de Luna sonaron con un poco de dolor en el corazón de todos los presentes.

-Si –Dijo Luna soltando un leve suspiro- supongo que tienes razón, entonces, abra mucho que organizar, pero ante todo, ¿que le diremos a nuestros querido ponis?

El general ya había planeado algunas ideas al respecto desde que se enteró de la situación por viva voz de su princesa

-Bueno pensé que…

-La verdad –El general fue interrumpido por la misma Celestia callándose de inmediato, pero soltando una protesta en cuanto la escucho.

-Pero usted misma dijo que nadie debía saberlo, princesa. –El general no daba crédito a las palabras de Celestia que anteriormente le había negado

-No podemos mentir a nuestro pueblo, diremos la verdad, que hare un retiro temporal de Equestria, que hasta nosotros los alicornios, los años no pasan desapercibidos, y que también requerimos un descanso, pero de una manera muy diferente a lo que la mayoría de ponys, y que requiere de una larga ausencia. No hay mentira que pueda ser mejor que la verdad misma, por más dolorosa que sea.

Se miraron entre todos, y al final todos asintieron estar de acuerdo, así con esa decisión, también la cena se dio por terminada y todos se fueron a sus respectivos aposentos.


	3. Recuerdos de un pasado distante

Recuerdos de un pasado distante.

Al día siguiente la princesa se levanta como es costumbre y con su magia, hace asomar al sol por el horizonte trayendo con esto un nuevo día en Equestria.

Esta vez la princesa Celestia salió de su habitación después de levantar el sol en vez de descansar otro rato como había empezado hacer costumbre desde hace varios años, decidió a dar una vuelta por su hermosa ciudad como antaño había hecho de a diario, pero no sin una pequeña escolta de dos de sus guardias personales que después de tanta insistencia no puedo negar que la siguiera.

Los ciudadanos de Canterlot hacían una reverencia a la princesa al verla pasar por las calles y mostraban una especial felicidad al verla salir a las calles después de tantos años que había perdido la costumbre. Lo cual hizo sentir muy bien a la princesa pero ponerse a pensar por qué había dejado de hacerlo.

-Que hermosa es Canterlot… -dijo sin querer en voz alta.

-Así como toda Equestria y todo gracias a usted princesa Celestia- Dijo uno de sus guardias personales al escucharla.

-No, Gracias ellas –Respondió la princesa que justo en ese momento llegaban a un monumento mandado hacer hace casi 200 años donde se mostraban a las 6 elementos de la armonía- Gracias a su sacrificio Equestria fue capaz de volver a ver no solo un nuevo amanecer si no miles más. –La voz de la princesa sonó un poco melancólica al recordar la gran batalla que se libró contra el reino de los changelings hace casi 200 años…

Un pegaso café claro llega exhausto al salón del trono donde se encuentra la princesa Celestia, llamando la atención de toda la guardia más la que ya tenía detrás de él siguiéndolo desde su entrada al castillo sin permiso.

-¡Princesa, princesa! –grita el pegaso respirando muy agitadamente y haciendo que la princesa se levante de su lugar mostrado una ligera preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Celestia acercándose al exhausto pegaso, al que ya estaban por echársele encima todos los guardias pero se quedaron quietos con una simple orden de la princesa Celestia- Esperen, déjenlo hablar

El pegaso tardo un par de minutos antes de recuperar el aliento pero aun permanecía muy agitado.

-Changelings, muchos changelings, ¡Miles! Norte, vienen hacia acá arrasando ¡todo!

-¡Imposible! –Dijo el general a cargo Lightning Storm un veterano unicornio gris de crin del mismo color- ya hubiera llegado más de algún mensajero avisándonos, es imposible reunir tales números sin levantar sospechas, aun para ellos.

-No –La voz de Celestia sorprendió a todos- de hecho es el mejor lugar para reunirse, solo tenemos a Cloudstale y después de eso hasta antes de las montañas Cristal, no tenemos nada… son zonas deshabitas o habitadas por algún raro ermitaño y bastantes grandes… -Suelta un suspiro- Debí haber previsto que algo así podría pasar algún día…

-Pero –trato de reclamar el general-no tenemos verdaderas pruebas de que lo dicho sea cierto.

-Lo es –La princesa mira seriamente al general- Cuando tienes mi edad, se aprende a ver la verdad en los ojos de los demás. Y me gustaría poder decir que eran mentiras lo que vi, pero no es así. Lleven al pegaso a una habitación donde pueda descansar y tráiganle algo de comer y beber, es lo menos que podemos darle por su servicio.

-A la orden Princesa –contestaron un par de guardias al unísono y se llevaron ayudando a caminar al exhausto pegaso café.

-¡Princesa, princesa reaccione! – gritaba uno de los guardias a la princesa que se había quedado viendo el glorioso monumento en honor a la 6 heroínas y grandes amigas.

-Oh perdón –contesto la princesa al salir de sus recuerdos- me quede atrapada en mis recuerdos, prosigamos.

La mañana transcurrió más rápido de lo que hubiera querido la princesa, pues esa tarde había organizado reunirse con los directores de las principales administraciones de Equestria localizadas en Canterlot la capital de Equestria claro está. Todo esto para hablar de un tema muy importante.

Por otro lado el nuevo amanecer, despertó a nuestro extraño visitante en el bosque Everfree, que dormía plácidamente en su cama improvisada de troncos y hojas hasta que el sol se coló entre las copas de los arboles alumbrándolo con su claridad.

-Grrrr –Gruño el blanco unicornio frunciendo la frente y obligándose a abrir los hojas- otro día más… -tomo asiento rápidamente para observar a su alrededor, realmente estaba muy confundido aun, aunque no recordaba nada, estar hay era como seguir en un sueño, su situación era tan extraña, como así mismo, volvió a mirarse las pezuñas, aun incrédulo de ser un pony- estoy jodido…-se encogió permaneciendo sentado y apoyando los cascos en su cabeza sumergiéndose en los pensamientos de su depresiva situación.

Varios minutos transcurrieron, pero por fin el joven unicornio levanto la mirada, no muy animado, pero si convencido que no lograría quedándose hay todo el día. Y así bajo de su improvisada cama y se acercó a la fogata, solo quedaban unas pocas brazas de la fogata así que decidió limpiarlas un poco con ayuda de unas ramas y colocar otro tronco a que se empezara a consumir lentamente evitando que la fogata muera.

El agua y la comida del día anterior, ya habían comenzado a surtir efecto y con esto la necesidad de desechar lo que no serbia, el joven unicornio sabía que lo más adecuado sería buscar un lugar alejado de su campamento para hacer sus necesidades, pues el aroma de estos podrían atraer alguna criatura salvaje más fácilmente, así que después de buscar un lugar alejado para dicho acto, de regreso paso por el arroyo que había visto el día anterior para tomar otro poco de agua así como no desaprovechar las hierbas y frutillas que encontrara de regreso.

Ciertamente las habilidades de sobrevivencia del joven eran increíbles a pesar de no conocer esas tierras, sabía muy bien reconocer hierbas, plantas y frutas que podrían ser potencialmente toxicas para el a pesar de variar de las que él conocía realmente de sus faltos recuerdos personales.

El blanco unicornio volvió a su campamento para poder pensar con más calma el que haría ahora, tenía un refugio, agua y alimento, pero no podía pasarse toda la vida sobreviviendo, su presencia y situación hay no podía ser un simple capricho de la vida jugándole una mala broma.

-ojala hubiera alguien con quien más platicar…-pensaba en voz alta recostado sobre el suelo viendo lo poco de cielo que le permitían las copas de los arboles- un poco de compañía me quitaría un poco de esta maldita ansiedad.

Aún era temprano y la recolección de más alimento sería una tarea rápida. Por lo que le quedaría bastante parte del día libre, que mejor forma que explorar el entorno y buscar un lugar alto para posiblemente divisar algo a lo lejos del bosque, el fin de este o una civilización serian excelentes. Así que no perdió el tiempo y después de un desayuno con lo que ya había encontrado y la búsqueda de algo más de comida, se decidió que el resto de la tarde lo usaría para explorar y buscar algo de utilidad o civilización si suerte tenia.

El sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, la tarde estaba en su apogeo trayendo con esto la mayor actividad en Equestria, ponys en los mercados, pegasos moviendo nubes de un lado a otro, potros saliendo de las escuelas para luego regresar a sus casas a cumplir con el resto de sus deberes o ir a jugar con sus amigos, los restaurantes a reventar de llenos y ni hablar de los puestos de refrigerios con el calor que se cernía a esas horas del día. Un día espléndido sin duda, pero completamente ignorante de la noticia que se esparciría al atardecer.

La princesa Celestia y Luna se encontraban reunidas en una de las grandes salas de reuniones del Palacio de Canterlot, con los principales directores administrativos en Equestria para informar de su más reciente situación incluyendo al ya informado General Thunderstorm.

-Orden señores por favor-Hablaba Celestia inútilmente ante los muchos directores reunidos que no paraban de hablar- ¡Silencio! –grito Celestia utilizando la voz real de Canterlot y rápidamente trayendo el silencio y la atención de todos los presentes.

Luna no pudo sonreír divertida ante las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes, pero rápidamente volviendo a tomar una expresión de seriedad cuando su hermana continua hablando.

-Señores, sé que se están preguntado porque los cite tan repentinamente, que tienen deberes que cumplir, y es parte de estos deberes por los que están aquí. –Todos se quedaron mirando atentamente a la princesa, solo asintiendo con un movimiento de la cabeza- como bien saben a pesar de que mi hermana volvió hace mucho tiempo después del incidente con Nightmare Moon la encargada principal en la administración de Equestria eh sido yo con apoyo de ustedes-Todos los presentes volvieron asentir- Normalmente no me importaría seguir igual, pero se ha presentado una situación inevitable, y esta administración tendrá que pasar completamente a mi hermana Luna.

La sorpresa se hizo evidente en los presentes y no tardo en escucharse los susurros entre los invitados.

-Pero princesa, ¿a qué se debe este cambio tan precipitado? –Pregunto un poni terrestre de color beige, crin café claro y una cutiemark de una balanza, el director de contabilidad y finanzas.

El general Thunderstorm se adelanta y habla antes que la princesa siendo que ya conocía la situación.

-Princesa, ¿me permite?

-Adelante general –Asiente la princesa Celestia tranquilamente.

-Hermanos, por años nuestra querida princesa Celestia nos ha protegido, velado por nosotros y dirigido por más años de los que uno pudiera recordar.-Las palabras del general sonaban emotivas y orgullosas.

-Todos sabemos que goza de la juventud eterna, al igual que nuestra querida princesa Luna, pero lo que nunca nos hemos puesto a pensar es en su espíritu agotado, después de tantos miles de años de servir fervientemente a su pueblo, y como tal le debemos un merecido descanso de su tan alto cargo de responsabilidad. Nuestra princesa, realizara un retiro temporal fuera de las tierras de Equestria, para poder obtener su debido descanso.

La sorpresa fue evidente en nuestros invitados después de tan emotivas palabras, pero las dudas se empezaban a sobreponer a la aceptación de dichas palabras y antes de que estas dudas surgieran el general continúa hablando ahogando todo intento de interrumpirlo.

-Hermanos, yo entiendo como os sentís, yo mismo me siento nervioso ante la situación, pero la princesa confía plenamente en nosotros para apoyar a la Princesa Luna en esta nueva tarea, no debemos dejar que el miedo nos invada por la ausencia nuestra querida princesa Celestia, al contrario debemos estar orgullosos de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, y de la confianza que ahora pone sobre nosotros para conllevar dicha tarea y responsabilidad, yo me comprometo a dar mi máximo apoyo a la princesa Luna, y ahora yo os pregunto. ¿Ustedes se comprometen también a dar lo mejor por nuestras princesas, por Equestria en esta difícil situación?

Las palabras del general Thunderstorm fueron profundamente emotivas, removiendo toda duda y estallando en aplausos y vítores de aprobación de nuestros visitantes reunidos. Las princesas estaban sorprendidas, pero muy felices con dicho resultado.

La princesa Luna se acerca al general y apoya un casco sobre su hombro

-General, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin usted, nunca podríamos haberlo dicho de mejor manera-la princesa le dirigió una sonrisa de estar muy complacida con el resultado de dicha reunión.

Pasaron varios minutos de celebración hasta que la princesa Luna volvió a pedir orden, esta vez sin la necesidad de recurrir a la voz de Canterlot.

-Señores dicho esto y obtenido su aprobación, me gustaría informar que planeamos hacer una celebración el día de mañana, eh informar a toda Equestria de dicha celebración utilizando todos los medios más rápidos posibles. Ya que mi hermana partirá para la noche de mañana.-Informo Luna que pudo notar que altero un poco a sus invitados, pero se alegró de no ver reducido sus ánimos, parecían realmente estar dispuesto a dar todo su apoyo.

-Y si nadie se opone, me gustaría ofrecerme para repetir estas mismas palabras que antes dije, a todos nuestros hermanos durante la ceremonia de despedida-Dijo el general después de Luna.

Todos los presentes de voltearon a ver unos a otros confirmando su decisión, y sin pensarlo dos veces, todos afirmaron que el general hablara durante la ceremonia

Dado el rápido apoyo conseguido gracias al general Thunderstorm la reunión fue relativamente corta lo que dio más tiempo de organizar y mandar todas las invitaciones de la ceremonia que se llevara en Canterlot para una despedida temporal de su querida Princesa Celestia, todo esto utilizando todos los recursos disponibles entre ellos la magia para mandar cartas a los lugares más lejanos y aislados, a los pegasos mar rápidos de los que disponían incluso obteniendo el apoyo de los Wonderbolts, los pegasos más rápidos en toda Equestria.

Mientras tanto sobre el bosque Everfree el paisaje se teñía de rojo con la llegada del atardecer y nuestro joven visitante, por muy buenas habilidades de supervivencia, no puedo evitar perderse.

-Demonios, me estoy guiando con el sol, como rayos me pude perder…-grita molesto al aire sin dejar de caminar.- Veamos, si ya no puedo regresar al menos debería poder llegar a esa gigantesca estructura que vi hace rato.

Esa misma tarde antes del atardecer nuestro unicornio blanco, exploraba en busca de una manera de salir del bosque y encontrando unas piedras altas en un claro alcanzo a divisar una enorme estructura de roca en lo que parecía ser lo profundo del bosque o tal vez la salida, ese lugar era tan extraño que sentía como si el bosque se moviera perdiéndolo de su campamento.

-Espero no esta tan lejos…-se dice así mismo mirando el cielo, quedaría cuando mucho una hora más de luz y caminar en la noche por el bosque podría ser peligroso sin una iluminación aun si tenía la suerte de no toparse con algún animal salvaje.

Así el joven unicornio emprendió de nuevo su camino a las profundidades del bosque, esperando al menos encontrar un refugio donde pasar la noche. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el sol se ocultara y saliera la luna la era más brillante que la noche anterior, lo cual agradeció nuestro visitante pues al menos podría evitar tropezar en la oscuridad del bosque, pero la visibilidad se acorto bastante, y con la llegada de la noche, se hizo el despertar de las criaturas nocturnas que en este bosque vivían inundando los alrededores de nuevos y extraños sonidos.

-Tranquilo...-respiraba profundamente tratando de mantener la calma.- todo estará bien, solo tienes que prestar atención y ocultarte ante todo lo que veas…

El crujir de unas ramas sorprendieron al unicornio blanco que inmediatamente salto sobre el hueco de un árbol para ocultarse, no podía dejar de temblar, no era un cobarde, pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones de aguantar la terrorífica situación y sin nada con que defenderse.

-"si tan solo tuviera una espada… pero qué demonios ¿y cómo piensas usarla, con el hocico?" –Pensó para sus adentros.

De pronto justo por el camino ligeramente iluminado por la luna, aparece una liebre que rápidamente se escabulle entre las sombras…

-Fiuuu solo fue una tonta… -el unicornio se caya inmediatamente al notar una criatura. que se plantó justo donde había estado la liebre.

Su piel parecía estar hecha de corteza de árbol, con algunas hojas creciendo de esta, orejas puntiagudas y un hocico lleno de dientes muy similares a pequeñas estacas de madera muy afilados, tenía toda la forma de un lobo más grande que el pony promedio, incluso sus ojos amarillos que brillaban con el reflejo de la luz de la luna, pero por más difícil que fuera de creer estaba hecho de ¡madera! Y lo peor aún este volteo hacia donde el unicornio se ocultaba y se acercaba lentamente olfateando el aire y relamiéndose el hocico, como si hubiera encontrado su cena.

-no, no, no estoy jodido… -El unicornio no dudo en salir corriendo, era obvio que aunque ese lobo fuera de madera, su comida preferida seguía siendo la carne… en este caso ¡su carne!

El lobo solo tardo unos segundos en reflexionar lo que pasaba y rápidamente comenzó a perseguir a su presa, por suerte para el unicornio, su vista ya había acostumbrado a la oscuridad del bosque y podía ver ligeramente mejor evitando tropezar con raíces o chocar con árboles.

-¡jodido, jodido, jodido, soy pony muerto!- No importaba lo rápido que corriera por el bosque, era el entorno natural de aquel lobo y tenía la ventaja del terreno, sabía que le estaba pisando los talones, o pezuñas mejor dicho en este caso, sin siquiera voltear para averiguarlo.

El unicornio corría sumamente atemorizado buscando cualquier lugar donde protegerse, era más pequeño que el lobo así que un hueco o cueva de tamaño justo para el podría salvarle la vida, pero no había nada, árboles y más árboles, bien plantados al suelo y ni una sola entrada donde ocultarse.

Entonces ocurrió lo menos deseado, el unicornio tropezó, dando varias vueltas por el suelo, quedando patas arriba semi iluminado por la luna, y veía como el lobo se plantaba frente a él acorralándolo contra las grandes raíces de un árbol.

-¿Por qué?-la voz del unicornio sonó muy triste a la vez que una lagrima recorría su mejilla este era su fin, comido por un lobo sin siquiera haber sabido quien era.

El pony vio como el lobo se acercaba gruñendo y salivando sus últimos segundos de vida… solo hizo por acto reflejo el cubrirse el rostro poniendo las pesuñas por delante, cerrando los ojos y solo esperando que un milagro pasara, cualquier cosa que lo salvara, entonces un instante antes de que el lobo cayera encima del unicornio, su cuerno brillo intensamente y un segundo después un fuerte golpe se escuchó seguido de un chillido.

El pony paso unos cuantos segundos en la misma posición esperando el dolor de sus músculos desgarrarse a causa de la fuerte mandíbula y afilados dientes del lobo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio en un extraño brillo etéreo cubriéndolo pero permitiéndole ver fuera de este también, observando a unos metros de distancia, al lobo tirado sobre el piso lleno de hojas y hierbas, el unicornio noto como su cuerno brillaba y que poco a poco su brillo iba apagándose a la vez que esa esfera traslucida que lo cubría se desvanecía también, temblaba mucho, no sabia que acaba de pasar, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse al lobo que permanecía inmóvil sobre el suelo.

La sorpresa del unicornio fue de incredulidad cuando al acercarse noto que el lobo tenía muchos daños sobre su piel de corteza de árbol, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en su pecho y cabeza, tenía una fuerte hendidura en el perfil de su cabeza y también una pata rota el pecho del lobo tenía una pronunciada hendidura con la piel rajada.

El unicornio tenía la adrenalina a tope pero apenas un minuto después de ver incrédulo al destrozado lobo, sus niveles de adrenalina cayeron drásticamente, sumiéndose en un extremo agotamiento, le temblaron las patas y cayó al suelo sin fuerza alguna, luego solo pude ver como la visión se volvía borrosa al punto de solo ver oscuridad quedando sumido en un profundo sueño, sin imágenes ni sonidos…


	4. ¿Que celebramos? parte 1

4° ¿Qué celebramos? Parte 1

La luna baja del cielo y da paso al sol como todas las mañanas, pero este día el sol relucía como nunca, y los cielos estaban completamente despejados por obra de los pegasos que se levantaron más temprano de lo normal, pues este día se llevaría una ceremonia que todos los ponys en Equestria recordarían por el resto de sus vidas, en día en que su querida princesa Celestia delegaría todas sus responsabilidades a la princesa Luna para e hacer un retiro personal a un lugar donde podría recuperar sus fuerzas perdidas a lo largo de sus miles de años.

El día anterior se mandó invitaciones a todas partes de Equestria para informar eh invitar a todo el que pudiera a presenciar este improvisado pero aun así, enorme eh importante evento en la historia de Equestria.

A lo largo de los años después de la última batalla importante en Equestria se desarrolló muchos nuevos hechizo y utilidades para la magia, una de estas sería mejor conocida como Magivision, reconocida por su eficacia a la hora de transmitir un evento a largas distancias y mejor aún en tiempo real. Permitiendo ver en lugares muy lejanos exactamente como lo estaría viendo un pony presente en dicho evento, pero esta magia no fue fácil de crear y solo se hizo un número limitado de magipantallas en las que se observaría esto, por lo general estás era desplegadas en la plaza de mayor concurrencia de cada ciudad, permitiendo solo una por ciudad a excepción de Canterlot que tendría una pantalla extra de uso privado para las princesas desde dentro del palacio real.

Así estas pantallas fueron desplegadas en todas las ciudades de Equestria para poder transmitir tan importante evento y que fuera presenciado por todos aquellos que no pudieron dejar sus deberes para visitar la cede de dicho evento.

El general Thunderstorm ya había previsto que se haría una ceremonia tan grande, así que desde el día anterior antes de mencionarse ya había empezado a movilizar a toda la guardia, para garantizar la seguridad del evento así como designando escoltas para miembros de la realeza y nobleza provenientes de otras ciudades.

Ciertamente, se podría decir que en esos momentos no había pony que no estuviera haciendo algo, desde terminando los adornos de la ciudad, banquetes, discursos hasta cosas más sencillas como manteniendo una ciudad impecable sin ninguna basura. La ceremonia comenzaría a medio día hora prevista para que todos los nobles o mayoría alcanzara a presenciar la despedida desde su inicio.

La princesa Celestia estaba en sus aposentos, terminando de arreglarse para dar comienzo con la ceremonia, cuando escuchan tocar la puerta.

-Adelante, puede pasar –Contesta Celestia a la vez que da vuelta y se encamina a la puerta para ver pasar a su hermana Luna.

-Buenos días hermana, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? –Pregunto Luna con una agradable sonrisa.

-Nerviosa a decir verdad- ríe levemente Celestia sin preocuparse de ocultar los nervios.

-Todo saldrá bien hermana, solo espero que el discurso del general Thunderstorm logre los mismo resultados que obtuvo en la reunión de ayer. Es la clave para mantener el ánimo de nuestros queridos ponys.

-Confió plenamente en que así será, creo que su cutie mark debería ser algo diferente con su talento de convencer a los demás.

-He he, es algo natura de su rango militar, debe mantener siempre en alto la moral de la guardia equestre.

-Si supongo..., por cierto hermana ¿no deberías estar descansando después de tu vigilia en la noche?

-¿Descansando? Es el último día en mucho tiempo que tengo para pasar con mi querida hermana y quieres que me la pase descansando. –Luna abraza con mucho cariño a Celestia- Jamás podría hacer algo tan egoísta.

-Disculpa, la costumbre- Celestia responde el cálido abrazo de su hermana.

Ambas se separan y luna mira tiernamente a su hermana.

-¿mejor?

-Si bastante, ahora salgamos que la ceremonia no tarda en empezar y medio Equestria debe estar en la ciudad esperando.- responde Celestia sonriendo levemente.

La princesa Luna asiente y sale junto con su hermana de los aposentos, para dirigirse al balcón principal del palacio donde seria vista por todos los presentes y aquellos que se habían congregado en la plaza principal de sus ciudades para ver a través de las pantallas de magivision la transmisión en directo desde la ciudad de Canterlot

La multitud reunida estallo en vítores y aplausos chocando los cascos contra el piso al ver sus queridas princesas salir al balcón principal del palacio. Si bien no estaba aún explicado el porque del evento, algo era seguro se trataba de algo grande y muy importante.

Así con la salida de las princesas da comienzo el evento y la banda orquestal de Canterlot comienza a tocar le Himno Nacional de Equestria modificado después de la despedida de las 6 principales emblemas de la amistad, las 6 elementos de la armonía que dieron su vida para salvar a su gloriosa nación junto con sus seres más queridos.

(Nota: no suelo poner referencias de este tipo para mis historias pero la verdad creo que esta situación lo amerito, además de que realmente me gusto esta versión que encontré del himno equestre además de cumplir más o menos con lo que yo describí)

Agregar esta extencion dentro de la pagina de you tube: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=-B-DN8D0dh8

Blessed bodies of the Heavens

Sun and Moon of greatest light

Bathe us in your warm embraces

Shield us with your peerless might

Help us to stand firm as mountains

Doing right and shunning wrong

May we find our strength in friendship

Unite our herd as one group strong.

Kindness save our herd from sorrow

Laughter lift us through the day

Honesty shall purge our anger

Generous we'll be in our ways

Loyal to our roots remain us

Day by day the magic swells.

Love and tolerance shall lead us

O'er the seas and hills and dells.

In brotherhood we stand together

In sisterhood may we find grace

The Sun and Moon shall ever guide our

Never ending pony race!

Why should we fear threats of discord

Standing now all here as one?

We shall find our strength in friendship

Herd unite as one group strong

Y con este hermoso himno se inicia una marcha por la calle principal de Canterlot con una gran cantidad de soldados escoltando los carros alegóricos que transportaban la banda orquestal.

Pocas veces se hacía un espectáculo sin igual y esta era sin duda una de esas veces.

La música, la marcha, la amistad y el amor que podían sentir todos los ponys, la felicidad se podía respirar en el aire, todo era perfecto, o casi, si no fuera porque nadie sabía el objetivo principal de todo este evento, que no era nada más y nada menos que la despedida de la princesa Celestia por lo que podrían ser meses, años hasta décadas.

A los pocos minutos, las princesas se unieron a la marcha escoltadas por una decuria (en tiempos romanos una unidad militar compuesta por 10 soldados) en este caso 4 ponys terrestres, 4 pegasos y 2 unicornios al frente.

Los ponys reverenciaban a las princesas al pasar estas frente a ellos durante la marcha. Las princesas sonreían mientras avanzaban sobre la marcha.

-¿En serio crees que todo era necesario hermana? –Pregunto Celestia a Luna sin desviar la mirada y la sonrisa hacia su pueblo.

-Lo es, el pueblo necesita una despedida digna de su princesa, no podías irte sin más, dando el aviso sin un evento de por medio.

-Creo que tienes razón, sabes me sorprende lo mucho que has madurado después de tu regreso como Nightmare Moon, y estoy más que segura que harás un excelente trabajo o mejor que el que yo hice durante esos mil años de tu ausencia.

-Claro que no hermana, tu siempre fuiste mejor cuando de administrar se trata… yo siempre fui un poco más violenta por así decirlo. –Luna ríe un poco después de escuchar sus propias palabras.

-Lo harás bien hermana, de eso estoy segura.

La marcha continuaría hasta la glorieta donde se encontraba el monumento a las 6 heroínas de Equestria y regresaría a sus inicios a las puertas del palacio tomando media tarde, un par de horas antes del atardecer.

Mientras que en Canterlot estaban de festejo, nuestro aún desconocido unicornio blanco despierta en el bosque Everfree después del medio día con el sol en lo alto del cielo.

-Grrr que dolor… -se quejó el unicornio a la vez que abría los ojos y comenzaba enfocar la vista para después sentarse sobre su mismo lugar y frotar una de sus pezuñas sobre la cabeza que aparentemente le dolía. –vaya noche… un momento...

El blanco unicornio reacciona, recordando en una rápida sucesión de imágenes pasando por su cabeza lo que paso anoche, el haberse perdido y luego topado con una extraña criatura, el lobo de madera, y al último solo verlo tirado para después el también caer al piso y perder el conocimiento.

-En serio… ¿Qué paso anoche? –Se levanta de su lugar después de una rápida mirada a su alrededor y ve el cuerpo inerte del lobo de madera que los persiguió esa misma noche, decide acercarse y examinar al lobo.

Lo que encuentra es que el lobo de madera recibió dos fuertes o mejor dicho demoledores golpes uno en el pecho y otro en la cara, uno de estos posiblemente paso a través de una de las patas delanteras puesto que también tenía una destrozada, pero no se explica quién o que se los provoco. Solo recuerda haber escuchado un fuerte golpe después del que el lobo se lanzara sobre él y luego el lobo tirado en el suelo mientras él tenía una especie de esfera traslucida que lo cubría al tiempo que brillaba su cuerno. Lo cual solo le decía una cosa, sea lo que haya hecho fue el con su magia.

-Es tan raro… si esa esfera realmente me protegió del lobo tal vez eso explicaría el golpe que escuche –hablaba para sí mismo tratando de encontrar una lógica en lo ocurrido.- ¿Pero los golpes? Estoy seguro que no podría hacer ese daño con mis cascos, a menos que…el impacto con el escudo provocara una reacción de este expulsando una fuerte energía que le provocara ese daño, ya que tomando en cuenta la forma en que se estrelló contra el escudo estaría primero el rostro, tal vez luego del impacto del rostro el resto del cuerpo choco dando primero con su pata que fue destrozada y luego su pecho choco contra el escudo y fue cuando fue expulsado hacia atrás.

Esa teoría era la más creíble, pero aun así al unicornio le costaba trabajo creer que el fuera capaz de lograr no solo hacer un escudo de energía si no usar este mismo con un arma también.

-Pues sea lo que haya sido, si no fui yo, creo que debería estar muy agradecido, ya sentía que era pony muerto…

El unicornio aun podía sentir un leve cansancio, posiblemente por lo sucedido anoche, su magia que lo salvo, es posible que haya consumido una fuerte cantidad de energía, estaba hambriento y por la posición del sol, sabía que no tendría tiempo y energía para hacer otro refugio y conseguir alimento, así que recordando lo que paso anoche, trato de reubicar el lugar a donde quería llegar, la enorme estructura de roca que vio. Así que hizo lo único que podía, continuar con su camino y aprovechar en el camino, cualquier alimento y agua que pudiera encontrar, además de rogar por no toparse con otro lobo de madera o cualquier cosa peligrosa que pudiera ocultarse en la espesura del bosque.

Pasaron las horas, y el atardecer no se hizo esperar, el blanco unicornio rezaba por no haberse perdido de nuevo, pero a los pocos minutos de seguir caminando noto algo raro sobre el suelo, noto un camino donde la vegetación no crecía tan abundante, al acercarse noto que era un camino hecho di piedra, pero a juzgar por la vegetación que crecía entre la unión de las piedras que lo conformaban parecía tener años de no usarse. Eso último no fue buena señal, pero al menos significaba que había algo más que bosque al final de ese camino, así que decidió seguirlo.

La noche cayo, pero no fue tan problemático ya que la brillante luna, alcanza a iluminar el viejo camino de piedra que por suerte estaba libre de árboles u otros obstáculos, aunque los sonidos que contrajo la noche, no eran muy tranquilizantes que digamos.

-Vamos… llevo horas caminando tiene que ver algo, o al menos quisiera salir de este maldito bosque.

Seguía maldiciendo y vociferando indecencias cuando de pronto sin darse cuenta por su intento de distracción, los arboles dejan de tapar su vista haciéndose el camino más ancho y dejando ver una glorieta que en su centro tenia lo que en antaño era un hermoso jardín con un gran árbol de avellanas en su centro, pero ahora no parecía más que un lote baldío abandonado. La felicidad no se hizo esperar en el rostro del desconocido unicornio, pero mayor sorpresa aun al ver sobre el baldío lo que había mas adelante, nada más y nada menos que un enorme palacio con lo que parecía un pequeño poblado alrededor protegidito por altas murallas de cantera sólida.

-¡Que me parta un rayo! ¡Por fin civilización! – no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente hecho a galope en dirección al palacio.

La emoción dio un impulso de energía al unicornio que solo tardo unos minutos en llegar ante las altas murallas de cantera, que de no ver sido por la emoción rápidamente habría notado que algo no estaba bien con ese lugar. Sobre la muralla crecían numerosas hierbas y raíces trepadoras, además de que algunas losas de piedra se habían lograda desprender de algunas partes dejando huecos sobre la muralla. La entrada de la muralla constaba de dos enormes puertas, una abierta completamente, pero la otra yacía inclinada apenas sostenida por la última de las enormes y oxidadas bisagras que la sostenían. Esto fue el detalle que hizo entrar en razón a nuestro desconocido unicornio que algo no estaba bien y observar a más detalle el lugar.

-bien… creo que algo aquí no anda bien… parece como si el lugar hubiera sido abandonado hace bastante tiempo… - Observa el lugar mientras camina precavidamente pasando la enorme entrada de la muralla.

El unicornio camina por las desoladas calles esperanzado en encontrar algún signo de vida en el lugar, lo que no sabía es que en ese lugar habitaba una criatura muy diferente a la que él hubiera deseado encontrar y así con unos brillantes ojos amarillos observando a nuestro desconocido unicornio, este sigue avanzando si sospechar que estaba siendo observado desde las alturas.


	5. ¿Que celebramos? parte 2

Aqui tengo la continuacion de la historia, de antemano gracias aquellos que me siguen leyendo y espero les este gustando como va la historia. Como ya habia dicho los invito a dejar un comentario al respecto o algun consejo que quisieran mandar =3.

* * *

4.- ¿Qué celebramos? Parte 2

El sol estaba aún en lo alto del cielo y la música no paraba en Canterlot, la marcha ya había regresado de su largo recorrido terminando de nuevo sus inicios en el palacio real.

Risas por aquí, correteos de alegres potros por allá, sidra en las pezuñas de muchos, la felicidad inundaba el ambiente y al parecer podía continuar así hasta el anochecer, pero el tiempo se agotaba y era tiempo de hacer saber la verdad oculta en esta celebración. Fue entonces cuando las princesas retomaron su lugar donde inicio este festejo, el balcón principal del palacio, pero esta vez acompañadas del general Thunderstorm

La orquesta se silenció y la magia que controlaba las pantallas de magivision rápidamente hicieron su trabajo y se enfocaron en el balcón en donde se encontraban las princesas, todos los ponys que notaron el cambio, inmediatamente prestaron atención a las pantallas incluso algunos dejaron de hacer sus deberes para observar lo que sucedía, entre otros que seguían llegando o llamando a sus conocidos. Se hizo el silencio, un silencio que nadie podría explicar cómo llego tan repentinamente en tan grato momento. Pero fue un silencio de respeto.

La princesa Celestia día un paso adelante quedando al borde del balcón, respiro profundo y soltó el aire lentamente, miro atentamente como obtenía la atención de todos y entonces se decidió hablar utilizando la voz real de Canterlot para asegurarse de ser escuchada hasta en el último rincón de Equestria donde las magipantallas transmitirían su voz.

-Queridos ponys, súbditos y seguidores entre otros invitados que hoy se encuentran reunidos aquí, estoy segura que han disfrutado la celebración tanto como yo hasta ahora, pero quiero hacer un anuncio muy especial, ese mismo que se han preguntado todos hasta ahorita, ¿Qué estamos celebrando? –Celestia hizo una ligera pausa mirando con atención la reacción de todos sus queridos ponys eh invitados.

-ejem –Gruño el general Thunderstorm llamando la atención de la princesa Celestia- Si me permite princesa considero oportuno, que me permitiera continuar con el discurso.

La princesa retrocede para dar paso al veterano Thunderstorm, aclara un poco la garganta y luego mira a la princesa Celestia esperando una aprobación, la cual asiente simplemente con un movimiento leve de la cabeza y luego su cuerno toma un leve brillo mágico, entonces con sorpresa para la gran mayoría de los presentes el general habla utilizando la voz de Canterlot con ayuda de la princesa.

-Hermanos y hermanas, por más años de los que cualquiera puede contar –comenzó hablar el general con su gruesa pero emotiva voz- nuestra princesa Celestia nos ha protegido, velado por nosotros y dirigido con su gran cariño y sabiduría. Aun después del terrible incidente con nuestra querida princesa Luna y Nightmare Moon. Nuestra princesa Celestia tomo la responsabilidad de traernos también la luna por mil años. –El general hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y dejar que los presentes empiecen a digerir sus palabras.

-Todos sabemos que goza de la juventud eterna, al igual que nuestra querida princesa Luna, pero lo que nunca nos hemos puesto a pensar es en su espíritu agotado, después de tantos miles de años de servir fervientemente a su pueblo, y como tal le debemos un merecido descanso de su tan alto cargo de responsabilidad. Nuestra princesa, necesita tomar un tiempo para ella y solamente para ella misma y para esto, hoy y esta misma noche realizara un retiro temporal fuera de nuestra querida patria equestre. Solo así podrá obtener el descanso que tanto se merece.

El General era un hombre duro y frio a veces, pero por más que ocultara sus sentimientos no dejaba de tenerlos, unas lágrimas asomaron sobre sus ojos amenazando con caer por sus mejillas.

Sus palabras no fueron ignoradas, al contrario cada una fue totalmente escuchada por cada uno de los presentes en Canterlot y aquellos que escuchaban la transmisión en las lejanías sobre las magipantallas, que no por esto, la voz del viejo fueron menos emotivas eh impactantes, se escuchaban pequeños murmullos aislados por todos lados pero no paso mucho tiempo para que el General limpiara sus lágrimas con el brazo de su uniforme y retomara las palabras.

-Hermanos, yo os entiendo, entiendo el miedo en sus corazones, del tan solo pensar que será de nosotros sin nuestra querida princesa. Pero nuestra princesa confía plenamente en nosotros sus fieles súbditos y allegados. Confía plenamente que apoyaremos en esta difícil situación a su quería hermana y nuestra también querida princesa Luna, que sabremos sobrellevar nuestros miedos y convertirlos en felicidad, amor, amistad, siempre portando su imagen en nuestros corazones y sobre todo siempre llevando a nuestra querida patria a la prosperidad sea cual sea nuestro obstáculo.

El general toma un poco de aire y continúa con una mirada que no podría describir mayor orgullo en sus palabras.

-¡Yo me comprometo a dar lo mejor de mí, por mis princesas, por mi patria! Y ahora yo os pregunto a todos. ¡¿Ustedes también se comprometen, a apoyar a nuestras queridas princesas y sobre todo a nuestra amada patria?!

Ni las propias princesas habían escuchado en sus vidas alguna vez un discurso más emotivo eh impactante como este a pesar de ya haber escuchado casi las mismas palabras antes, hasta ellas mismas no pudieron contener las lágrimas de tan profundas palabras que llegaban hasta el alma del ser más duro y frio que pudiera entenderlas y quien sabe posiblemente hasta del que no.

El general volvió a limpiarse otra lagrima de su ojo derecho y dirigió su mirada hacia el público de Canterlot, comenzaba a temer que su discurso no funcionara como lo hizo en el pasado, pero entonces se escuchó un leve pero reconocible sonido… un aplauso del chocar de un casco contra el suelo, luego otro… y otro… fue cuestión de segundos para que la multitud siguiera aquellos pioneros aplausos y convertirse en uno de los más grandes vitorees algunas vez visto por el veterano general, respiraba agitadamente, y se le podía notar muy cansado, tal vez ya estaba muy viejo para tantas emociones, o pocas pero tan grandes emociones como las de ese día. Pero nada de esto pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Las princesas estaban enormemente sorprendidas, no podían dejar de llorar hasta se abrazaron cosa que no hacían en público, pero sobre todo estaban felices, no importaba lo triste que significara la partida de Celestia por un largo tiempo, en ese momento, esas palabras solo traían una sonrisa digna de verse.

-Luna…-dijo Celestia tratando de contener las lágrimas- no creo que tengamos nada con que agradecer al general.

-y que lo digas –le respondió Luna abrazando fuertemente a su hermana y muy sonriente- tu te iras tranquilamente y me dejaras a mí con esa carga.

El general no puedo evitar escuchar a las princesas y se acercó hacia ellas con su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-No me deben nada queridas princesas, solo hago mi deber y doy mi mejor apoyo.

Las princesas se voltearon a ver entre ellas para sonreírse una vez más sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo y luego ambas voltearon a ver al general que se quedó un poco confundido y antes de poder decir algo fue atrapado entre los cascos de las princesas y unido al abrazo de las dos, el general simplemente no lo esperaba, y se le espanto toda palabra que estuviera por decir, a la vez que no pudo evitar un enrojecimiento en su rostro al contacto del cálido abrazo de ambas princesas y terminar correspondiendo este mismo.

Mientras tanto, en el tumulto del público y en todo rincón de Equestria el vitoreo no cesaba y los barriles de sidra eran vaciados más rápido de lo que podían ser sacados de las bodegas, simplemente lo que podría ver sido una noticia trágica y quebranta corazones se había vuelto de nueva una festividad, y todo gracias a las palabras de un viejo veterano militar.

El atardecer paso rápidamente, y es la princesa Luna quien ahora usaba su magia para dar paso a la Luna sobre el cielo y terminando de ocultar al sol dejando ver el bello manto estrellado de la noche.

Si bien la calles ya se habían vaciado considerablemente con la caída de la noche, aun había muchos que habían decido esperar el último adiós de la princesa Celestia manteniendo su celebración pero ya aún más bajo nivel. De igual modo en todos los bares de la ciudad o de Equestria esta celebración continua, sabiendo que sería el ultimo día en mucho tiempo que vieron a su querida princesa Celestia, princesa del día y del sol, pero también comprometidos a levantarse día a día con una sonrisa y la imagen de su princesa en el corazón dispuestos a dar lo mejor por su querida patria equestre y ahora única gobernante la princesa Luna.

Así con la llegada de la noche sobre Equestria era momento de irse y la princesa Celestia daba un último paseo por el palacio real junto con su hermana Luna

-Extrañare mucho este lugar…-Dijo Celestia soltando un suspiro.

-¿y yo que? –le respondió su hermana un poco divertida.

-Claro y sobre todo que a ti tonta –Luna solo sonrió sin sentirse ofendida- tu eres a quien más extrañare hermana, te quiero como nunca podre amar a alguien más y si no fuera porque sé que un día regresare contigo esperándome con los cascos abiertos para un abrazo, podría llegar enloquecer sin ti a mi lado.

Luna solo pudo sonreír con un sentimiento agridulce en el pecho, estaba feliz de escuchar aquellos sentimientos de su hermana, pero triste de saber que no los escucharía en mucho tiempo para apaciguar sus momentos de soledad. Si bien después de haber vuelto de la luna después de hace más de 2 siglos, ella aún seguía siendo la guardiana de la noche, para velar y proteger los sueños de sus queridos súbditos. Lo cual hasta la fecha no le había permitido conseguir muchos amigos, y los pocos que logro en su mayoría cuando las 6 elementos de la armonía la liberaron de Nightmare Moon, ya hacía tiempo que se habían despedido por siempre.

Sobre todo recordó aquel joven potro llamado Pipsqueak, que conoció en una noche que celebraban la noche de pesadillas, esa noche en que los ponys y sobre todo potrillos salen de sus casas disfrazados de cosas de terror y pasando tocando todas las puertas pidiendo dulces. Ese sería uno de sus primeros amigos después de que las 6 chicas que la salvaron. Pero aun hasta la fecha, ella sigue celebrando la noche de pesadillas asustando potrillos y divirtiéndose tanto ellos como ella con eso en esa noche especial.

Un viento frio hizo a Luna despertar de sus recuerdos dándose cuenta que siguiendo a su hermana salieron a los jardines del palacio.

-Hoy andas muy pensativa hermana –dijo Celestia llamando la atención de Luna.

-Bueno creo que no es para menos el día de hoy -bajo un poco la mirada- solo recordaba al joven Pipsqueak en aquella noche de pesadillas.

-Ya veo, supongo que es normal, fue uno de tus primeros amigos después de las chicas.

-Si…-respondió luna un tanto melancólica.

-Animo hermana, tomate esto como una oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos, después de todo ahora tú gobernaras este lugar a tiempo completo, tendrás tiempo para conocer más ponys y hacer más amigos que siempre estarán hay en las buenas y las malas que más los necesites.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón –Luna levanto la mirada, más alegre- Gracias hermana, será difícil tenerte lejos de mí todo este tiempo…

-Tal vez el tiempo se te pase más rápido de lo que puedas imaginar. –Respondió Celestia a su hermana con una cálida sonrisa.

Luna y Celestia pasaron unos minutos más recorriendo el jardín hasta que llegaron al fin de este.

-Bien Luna creo que es hora de irme… -dijo Celestia mirando el manto estrellado.

-Te acompaño hermana

-Deberías descansar, llevas despierta des ayer.

-No puedo, después de todo, soy la guardiana de la noche y mi primera responsabilidad. –le respondió Luna con una mirada decidida.

-Bien, vamos entonces –dijo Celestia sin poder reprochar palabra alguna contra aquella mirada.

Y así ambas alicornios extendieron sus alas y con un salto al aire, las agitaron surcando el oscuro cielo en pocos segundos y perdiéndose en el horizonte en dirección al bosque Everfree o más específicamente a las ruinas prevalecientes en lo profundo de este.


	6. Sueño o Realidad

Agradesco a aquellos que les intereso mi historia, pero ciertamente a falta de comentarios, estoy sientiendo que es todo un fracaso, yo por mi parte hare lo que pueda por seguirla, pero no puedo decir que tengo los mismos animos de cuando la inicie. En fin otro capitulo mas, y como siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios y consejos.

P.D: Aun estoy trabajando en mi redaccion, asi que es posible que haga algunos cambios durante el transcurso de la historia en lo que me adapto a un metodo definitivo.

* * *

6.-¿Sueño o realidad?

Todo era oscuridad a mi alrededor, pero no silencio, escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, muchas, algunas repetidas, todas hablaban de cosas diferentes, eran tantas que no podía concentrarme en alguna… llevo horas escuchando, no se tal vez días, sinceramente no tengo noción del tiempo, y lo peor aún es que las voces me están volviendo loco, casi podrían decir que me harían estallar la cabeza de una migraña si no fuera porque no puedo ni sentir mi propio cuerpo, siento como si fuera solamente mi conciencia flotando en la nada y el todo a la vez… quiero que esas voces se callen, ¡no las aguanto más!

-silencio… por fin silencio… ahora podre descansar en paz.

-¿Paz? Por favor ¿realmente conoces la paz?

-Claro que la conozco… ¡Hey! ¿Quién demonios eres?

-Nadie… y todo a la vez.

-¿Qué?

-Ja, idiota, soy tu quien más podría ser.

-Solo esto me faltaba… creo que prefería las voces que a ti.

-Bueno si no soy tú, ¿quién soy entonces? O mejor aún, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Pues yo soy… ¿Quién soy yo?

-Bien esto se pone divertido… adivina.

-¿Adivinar qué?

-Pues quien eres, tonto. Te lo pondré más fácil, a ver si esto ayuda.

De entre la oscuridad aparecieron tres figuras, tan brillantes como si de estas misma irradiara la luz que los ilumina, una era un joven humano tal vez pasados los 20 años, cabello medio largo de enfrente con partido en medio con el pelo cayendo a sus lados y cabello corto en la parte de atrás, media aproximadamente un metro setenta piel clara y ojos cafés.

La segunda figura era un lobo humanoide, un lobo con rasgos humanos, su postura es a dos patas pero se apoya sobre sus dedos en vez de toda la planta, de pelaje blanco como la nieve y crin negra, una cicatriz diagonal en la parte de arriba de su hocico y unos ojos color plateado, media aproximadamente un metro ochenta. Mejor conocido como un lobo antropomorfo o furry…

La tercera figura era un pony, o mejor dicho un unicornio pequeño de pelaje blanco como la nieve y crin negra, el cuerno de su frente era bicolor en dos líneas blanca y negra con forma de espiral uniéndose en la punta, de ojos plateados y una estatura de aproximadamente un metro cuarenta.

-Un momento… el pony se me hace conocido…

No tenía ojos pero aun así podía enfocar mi vista en aquellas tres figuras, pero el pony tenía algo, era como si recordara algo con verlo, y fue entonces cuando paso, no sé si realmente paso frente a mis ojos o fue mi imaginación pero vi frente a mi imágenes pasar de un pony en el bosque recolectando comida y agua… siendo perseguido por un lobo ¿de madera? Y por último una figura con cuerpo de león, alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión… creo que se le conoce como manticora.

-Bien supongo no debería sorprenderme después de todo es tu vida mas reciente…

-¿qué quieres decir con mi vida más reciente? ¿Entonces yo soy ese pony?

-Así es…

-¿Y el lobo y el humano?

-También lo eres.

-Pe pero ¿cómo es posible ser tres cosas a la vez?

-Porque no lo eres tres cosas a la vez, solo depende de la vida que estés viviendo… o dimensión mejor dicho, ya que tú te saliste del ciclo de la vida.

-¿ciclo de la vida? ¿Dimensión?

-Sí, creo que tendré que explicártelo.

Estoy seguro que si tuviera cuerpo o rostro, este sería de incredulidad al escuchar semejantes tonterías, pero no tenia de otra que seguir interrogando a esa cosa que me acompañaba así que la dejare hablar.

-Existen muchas dimensiones, pero de entre todas hay una que es conocida como el origen, es una dimensión donde solo habitan humanos en tu planeta, hasta la fecha desconocemos otras formas de vida fuera de este. Pero hemos comprobado a través de nuestros viajes, que existen otras dimensiones creadas, por sorprendente que suene, por la voluntad eh imaginación del ser humano, sin que este se percate de ello.

- Es como su magia imperceptible eh impredecible. El ciclo de la vida dicta que cuando un ser vivo muere, la energía que conforma su alma, espíritu como le quieras llamar, reencarna en un cuerpo diferente en otra de estas dimensiones… pero tu… tú no has muerto aun, sin embargo has sido capaz de viajar a otras dimensiones viviendo otras vidas que aún no te corresponden, y tomando un cuerpo diferente cada que viajas a otra dimensión sin la necesidad de nacer como cualquier ser vivo. Lamento decir que este último viaje algo no resulto bien, aunque no sabría decir que paso, eso ha bloqueado tus recuerdos y… de alguna manera, me creo a mí, que no soy más que tú mismo con un poco más información, pero tampoco tengo recuerdos personales de tus vidas pasadas, solo lo que te eh contado.

Mierda, en serio no sé cómo sentirme ante todo eso, cierto no recuerdo nada de mis vidas, pero creo que sale un poco de la lógica. Digo de cuando acá ¿la simple imaginación puede crear otros mundos?

-Me es difícil de asimilar… y a todo esto ¿En dónde estoy…estamos?

-Esto es…

De pronto la voz de aquel compañero se empezó a escuchar tan bajo que fue irreconocible lo que decía.

-¡Hey! No te entendí repite eso ultimo…

Las figuras desaparecieron y la oscuridad comenzó a iluminarse en un blanco intenso, lo último que escuche fue un eco…

-Está despertando, avisen a la princesa…


	7. Primer contacto

Para empezar un agradecimiento aquellos que leen mi historia, en especial este sabado note un poco mas de actividad aunque pocos comentarios al respecto, un especial agradecimiento a darkpollo que ah sido el primero en comentar y darme un poco animos a continuar la historia =3

Y con ese animo, aqui estoy a las 3 de la mañana terminando y actualizando con un nuevo cap mi historia, sabiendo que me tengo que levantar a las 6 XD Y como siempre se agradece cualquier comentario o critica constructiva que me quieran compartir, igualmente son aceptados sus animos para continuar esta historia =3.

P.D. Tal vez este cap no tenga mucho accion, pero me tarde en hacerlo porque tenia muchas ideas, pero todas estas eran decivas a como transcurriria el resto de la historia, asi que tenia que ser muy cuidadoso con cual elegia. Espero sea de su agrado igualemente. y por cierto agregue un ligero cambio en la narracion tomando un poco mas el punto de vista mas personal de los personajes.

* * *

7.-Primer contacto

Abrí los ojos, la vista me tardo unos segundos en poder enfocarse, tenía un ligero mareo y dolor de cabeza.

Lo primero que pude ver fue un techo blanco con un ventilador de aspas metálicas, un ventanal abierto a mi derecha que dejaba pasar una brisa de aire fresco, a mi derecha paro más arriba estaba colgado un suero el cual al cual estaba conectado a mi derecha había un sofá café claro y levantando un poco la cabeza pude ver una puerta de madera café claro con el número 123 en la parte media superior de la misma

Me senté sobre mi lugar y seguí observando el cuarto un poco confundido, los recuerdos de un extraño sueño aun tocaban mi mente y aunado al desconocido lugar donde desperté no pude evitar abrumarme un poco. Mi respiración se aceleró un poco y mi mente volaba tratando de asimilar la situación, poco a poco relacione la habitación con el suero y la camilla en la que estaba, seguro estaba en un hospital o enfermería.

Y entonces una pregunta mayor se formuló en mi mente… ¿Cómo termine hay? Mi último recuerdo era que estaba cayendo al vacío junto con una manticora, después de eso todo fue borroso…

Fue entonces cuando unas voces del otro lado de la puerta llamaron mi atención.

-Esta es la habitación pero… creo que sería bueno dejarlo descansar un poco más, solo han pasado unas horas que se mostró positivo al tratamiento y despertó por primera vez.- era una voz femenina, su tono de voz era dulce pero denotaba preocupación.

-Estoy segura de ello, así que por favor, quisiera hablar a solas con él.-Esta voz también era de una chica pero su tono era un poco imponente.

-Está bien, pero no dude en llamarme por si algo malo ocurre, estaré en la sala de enfermeras.

Escuche pasos alejarse y luego el sonido característico de una puerta al abrirse, seguido de una figura de piel azul oscura que pasaba por la entrada del cuarto ahora abierta.

Me quedo viendo fijamente aquella figura, era una yegua de piel azul oscuro, un poco más alta que yo, y una crin y cola de color azul más claro que su piel pero con ligeros destellos, pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que tenía un cuerno y un par de alas del mismo color que su pelaje. No sé, tal vez un unicornio o un pegaso lo creería al verlo pero ahora una especie con la característica única de ambas me dejo bastante sorprendido.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado. –dijo la yegua esbozando una sonrisa, pero yo no pude responder, seguía pensando en cuantas cosas más me podía encontrar en este mundo o dimensión.

-Pequeño, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto de nuevo la yegua sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Emm yo…-No podía dejas de ver aquella yegua pero ahora mi mirada se centró en sus ojos, un par de grandes ojos celestes, que si no fuera por la situación podría ver admirado todo el día de tan hermosos que eran.- creo que si…

-Qué bueno, temía que fuera muy tarde para recibir el tratamiento contra el veneno de la manticora.-Dijo la yegua de pelaje azulado.

¿Veneno? Si, veneno… el pinchazo que me dio la manticora, ¿pero y ella como lo supo?

(Punto de vista desde Luna)

Observe al joven unicornio blanco de crin negra, parece como si estuviera pensando después de lo último que le dije, pero no tardo, mucho en responder, aunque debo decir que no esperaba tal respuesta.

-¿Y usted como sabe de la manticora? O mejor aún, ¿quién es usted?- Contesto el unicornio blanco un poco exaltado.

-Yo… bueno… yo te vi luchar contra la manticora y te traje lo antes posible en cuanto caíste desmayado…-Le conteste su primer pregunta, pero me sorprendí al repasar la segunda.

"¿No me conoce? O acaso, es posible que haya tenido pérdida de memoria…"

-Me llamo Luna ¿y tú pequeño?

El blanco unicornio bajo la mirada soltando un suspiro, luego negó con la cabeza pero sin decir nada.

-ya entiendo…no lo recuerdas, tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco permíteme…

Conozco un hechizo que podría ayudar a restaurar la memoria del pony y no dude en usarlo, concentre mi magia y coloque mi cuerno junto al del unicornio tomándolo un poco por sorpresa.

Primero hubo un resplandor al contacto con su cuerno y luego todo se volvió oscuridad, aunque podía ver al pony parado frente a mí, después de eso una serie de imágenes pasaron frente a los dos, eran sus recuerdos, tal como esperaba que funcionara el hechizo.

Pude ver al chico despertar en el bosque Everfree muy desorientado y confundido, paso su primer día buscando comida, agua y refugio. En su segundo día en el bosque fue atacado por un timberwolf o lobo de madera como muchos lo conocen, así como el descubrir una de sus habilidades. Y por último el tercer día en el bosque cuando llego a las ruinas y luego fue atacad y perseguido por una enorme manticora.

Pude sentir sus recuerdos como si yo misma lo hubiera vivido, palpar, el estrés, el miedo, la adrenalina… pero era a la vez tan extraño, ya había hecho el hechizo y vivido estas emociones de otros ponys, pero en este… es como si no fuera un pony… y más raro aun, después de todo eso es como si no hubiera nada, un vacío enorme.

Los recuerdos cesaron y volvimos a la blanca habitación de enfermería en la que nos encontrábamos originalmente, el joven unicornio se me quedo viendo con esa mirada profunda eh interrogativa, respiraba agitadamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! –me grito el unicornio – ¡¿NightmareMoon… eso eres en realidad, que es lo que quieres de mí?!

Me quede atónita, si en sus memorias no había nada más, como podía saber que era NightmareMoon.

-Pero... ¿Cómo?, tu no deberías saber nada de eso!

El blanco unicornio me miro seriamente –Dímelo tú, tu eres la que uso su magia sobre mí, sin mi consentimiento. Vi lo que creo eran tus recuerdos cuando te convertiste en NightmareMoon y te la pasabas diciendo que traerías a Equestria la noche eterna y si también el odio, rencor y envidia que sentías en aquellos momentos.

Quien rayos es este unicornio, creo comprender lo que paso… el hechizo funciono en doble sentido tanto yo vi sus recuerdos como el los míos, pero la única manera de eso es que el haya preparado una defensa mental que si bien no lo protegió revirtió el hechizo contra mí también, solo los mejores magos son capaces de algo tan sorprendente…

(Punto de vista 3° persona)

Luna trato de explicar al unicornio lo sucedido, y este aunque un poco molesto comprendió las buenas intenciones de Luna y se calmó, después de un rápido resumen Luna conto lo sucedido hace más de mil años cuando intento acabar con su hermana, sumir Equestria en la noche eterna y como fue encerrada en la Luna por mil años, luego de eso como fue salvada de aquella maldad por 6 ponys muy especiales mejor conocidas como los elementos de la armonía y héroes de Equestria en más de una ocasión.

Contar todas esas historias le llevo a Luna todo el día y era hora de cumplir con su tarea de dar paso a la noche, lo hizo desde la misma habitación, dejando al joven unicornio bastante sorprendido, pues aunque ya le hubiera contado esa parte de la historia en donde ella y su hermana son las encargadas de traer el sol por la mañanas y la luna por la noche, se mostró bastante escéptico.

(P.D.V. Mío)

Luna levanto la noche, aun me cuesta creerlo que así funcionen las cosas en este mundo incluso que los alicornios vivan tantos años o eternamente… pero aunque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, supongo que el simple hecho de saber que soy un viajero dimensional es suficiente prueba para creer en algo "difícil de creer". Luna me conto muchas cosas sobre las historia de Equestria, incluida la gran guerra que tuvieron hace casi 200 años contra los Changelings.

Y ahora que lo pienso… Luna nunca conto algo sobre otros alicornios, o sobre los gobernantes de Equestria, pero si ella y su hermana son tan especiales como para levantar el día y la noche… diablos, estoy ante la realeza!

-Luna… -llame la atención de Luna que al parecer ya me había agarrado algo de confianza- ¿acaso tú y tu hermana son las Reinas de Equestria?

Luna soltó un leve suspiro. –eres inteligente… aunque igual era cuestión de tiempo, mi hermana y yo somos las gobernantes de Equestria… aunque por un tiempo estaré solamente yo, pero no nos proclamamos reinas, si no princesas, te preguntaras porque, y que durante milenios, el término "rey, emperador, emperatriz" entre otros similares siempre fue atribuido a una persona ambiciosa y mala.

Luna miro por la ventana a la luna que colaba su luz a través de esta. -Nosotras nunca quisimos ser vistas de tal modo, así que nos proclamamos princesas… pero en lo personal con gente de confianza me gusta me llamen solamente Luna a menos que estemos en público, y sé que no nos conocemos mucho… pero me puedes llamar así mientras estemos en privado.

-De acuerdo Luna –Le sonreí a Luna la cual me respondió de igual manera.

-Ahora mi pregunta es ¿cómo te puedo llamar a ti? , sé que no recuerdas tu nombre, pero después de que salgas de aquí no puedes salir como un don nadie, si me permites aconsejarte un nombre provisional, podrías llamarte Winged Shield, va muy acorde a tu cutie mark.- Luna se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que podía ver en sus ojos que quería que aceptara la propuesta.

-Me agrada mucho, creo que lo tomare…

Luna estaba por decir algo cuando tocaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro un unicornio con armadura dorada, de piel grisácea y crin del mismo color pero un tono más oscuro, y ojos marrones, parecía de edad avanzada.

-Lamento interrumpir princesa Luna, pero ha surgido un inconveniente que requiere su atención inmediatamente…

(P.D.V. 3° persona)

Luna miro al veterano unicornio

-Comprendo General Thunderstorm, iré de inmediato.-luego volteo su mirada al joven unicornio, que ahora había accedido a llamarse Winged Shield- Winged lamento retirarme aún hay mucho que debes saber, pero mañana podrás salir, te asignare un guía ya que dudo mucho tener tiempo libre… -Esto último lo dijo con un ligero tono desanimado.

-Comprendo princesa Luna, agradezco su atención igualmente, que todo salga bien.

Winged vio salir a la princesa Luna seguido del general Thunderstorm quedando nuevamente solo, se recostó en la cama y dejo vagar sus pensamientos hasta que el sueño lo venció.


	8. La verdad oculta

Otro cap mas, deberia de estar estudiando estos dias para mis examenes pero XD no me gusta desperdiciar la inspiracion. En fin de nuevo agradesco a mis lectores, que la mayoria son anonimos XD y que desconosco cual es la diferencia entre views y visitantes en las estadisticas que veo de los capitulos pero me alegra que a diario tenga mas. Y como siempre los invito a comentar tambien =3 y sobre todo disfrutar de esta historia.

Por cierto, eh descubierto que no se me da mucho la narracion en primera persona, por lo que optare por quedarme como un narrador omnisciente bajo excepcion de muy especiales capitulos como el 6 (sueño o realidad) y si alguno le interesa que reescriba de esta manera el de (primer contacto) lo hare si recibo suficientes comentarios.

* * *

8.-Verdad oculta.

Luna fue guiada por el veterano unicornio gris, salieron del palacio y subieron a uno de los carruajes reales de la princesa Luna que fue llevada por dos fuertes pegasos de armadura oscura y alas muy diferentes a las de cualquier pegaso, siendo estas muy similares a las de un murciélago.

Los pegasos tiraron del carruaje y rápidamente levantaron el vuelo.

-¿De que trata todo esto Thunderstorm? –Pregunto Luna un poco molesta por el silencio del general.

-Se lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos…

Fue todo lo que dijo Thunderstorm, pasaron varios minutos en donde el único sonido era el silbar del aire en las alturas hasta que poco después aterrizaron en un campo vacío dentro de los terrenos de la prisión de Canterlot.

Luna estaba un poco confundida por el lugar -¿Qué se supone que debo ver aquí?

-Sígame princesa…

Luna siguió sin decir nada al general, entraron al gran complejo penitenciario y Luna no tardo en ver el alto movimiento en el complejo, prisioneros siendo trasladados, en revisión, o incluso nuevos prisioneros llegando, en toda su vida nunca había visto tanto movimiento en la prisión.

Continuaron caminando hacia un bloque de celdas, podía ver prisioneros de varias razas, ponys, grifos y sorprendentemente hasta algunos búfalos. Las celdas estaban llenas y algunas hasta sobrepobladas. Todo esto no hizo más que aumentar la confusión de Luna.

-¡Que significa todo esto! ¿Desde cuándo la prisión tiene tantos reos?

- Desde hace algunos años, incluso tenemos un par de dragones adolecentes, pero bueno usted sabe hay que tener cuidado con ellos así que los tenemos más aislados y protegidos. Desde hace algunos años la delincuencia y violencia en Equestria ha aumentado considerablemente, la mayoría de prisiones en el país están en la misma situación.

-¡¿Y porque nunca se me informo de tal situación?!-Luna ya miraba seriamente molesta al general.

El general soltó un suspiro –Por órdenes de la princesa Celestia, no quería preocuparla y pensaba que sería capaz de solucionar el problemas antes de que representara un peligro serio para el país, pero por más que aumento la guardia, y mandaba rondines que protegieran los caminos de Equestria, el vandalismo y los saqueos no han cesad, incluso han aumentado.

Siguieron caminando y Luna fue guiada hasta un cuarto que parecía ser un cuarto de reuniones, tenía una mesa redonda en el centro y sillas de madera alrededor. El general invito a la princesa a tomar asiento mientras que se dirigía a un estante de metal cerrado con llave el cual abrió y saco un pergamino grande enrollado que desplego sobre la mesa mostrando el mapa de Equestria y un poco más mostrando países vecinos y territorio de los dragones.

El general señalo varios puntos del mapa

-En estos lugares hemos se han localizado el mayor número de ataques, y día a día recibimos más migrantes de las tierras de los grifos, por lo que sabemos, la economía de los grifos esta por los suelos y sus tierras ya no dan frutos suficientes para alimentarlos. Los alimentos en las tierra de los dragones también escasean y aumentan los ataques a los poblados ponys más cercanos eh incluso algunos llegaron mas lejos…

-No puedo creerlo en toda mi vida es la primera vez que pasa algo así de grave, ni siquiera durante el reinado de Discord la situación fue tan precaria con los alimentos…

-Lo mismo dijo la princesa Celestia y por más que investigo no encontró solución, la sequía o las lluvias son tan intensas que destruyen las siembras y ahuyentan toda comida en la tierra de los grifos, la tierra ya no produce gemas para los dragones. Eso explica las migraciones, y parte de los problemas, no hay trabajo o tierras suficientes para todos los migrantes, así que tienden a dedicarse al saqueo de pueblos, almacenes o caravanas, pero día a día se vuelven ataques con más violencia, ya hemos perdido varias escoltas en enfrentamientos.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo, si durante mi vigía nocturna note problemas y logre arreglar el asunto o capturar algunos maleantes, pero para nada cercas de todo lo que veo.

-Princesa… los ponys y las demás criaturas aun le temen, pocos son los que verdaderamente han notado su verdadero cambio después del incidente con NightmareMoon. La mayoría de los problemas suceden durante el día, o durante el alza del sol. Si eran atrapados, preferían someterse a la voluntad de la princesa Celestia mucho antes que a usted…

Luna estaba consternada ante la situación y a la vez muy enojada, no podía creer todo lo que le habían ocultado no solo sus súbditos, sino hasta su propia hermana. Pero sobre todo, no podía soportar la idea de saber el daño y dolor que esto empezaba a crear en su amada Equestria.

El general podía notar fácilmente, la ola de emociones que asaltaba a la princesa, lo mejor era dejarla descansar un poco del tema antes de terminar de contar con más detalle todo el asunto que se le había ocultado.

-Bien… será mejor que vaya a descansar princesa, han sido días muy cansados para usted y estoy seguro que no descanso mucho que digamos después de traer aquel joven unicornio, que por cierto espero se encuentre bien por lo que escuche que conto a los doctores, se enfrentó a una manticora, toda una hazaña para un solo pony. Y por lo que intuyo usted conoce más detalles que si no es molestia me gustaría conocer.

La princesa Luna si bien no había asimilado la situación que se le acababa de mostrar, le agrado bastante el cambio de tema, el joven unicornio se le hizo alguien muy peculiar, no solo por su hazaña si no algo en él le decía que no era como cualquier otro pony que hubiera conocido, incluyendo los ojos plateados que jamás había visto en otro pony, incluso podría decir que era más la mirada de un lobo en los ojos de un pony…

El general acompaño a la princesa al palacio mientras ella le conto lo que sabía del blanco unicornio, omitiendo solo el pequeño incidente cuando trato de ver sus recuerdos y termino el viendo los de ella…

Tardaron poco en regresar al palacio y el general se despidió para continuar con sus servicios y dejar a la princesa asimilar la verdadera situación de Equestria.

Luna estaba muy estresada y decidió visitar los jardines del palacio, ese lugar siempre le calmaba.

-No puedo creer que mi amado pueblo este en tan mala situación… Celestia… si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes, entre las dos podríamos a ver encontrado alguna solución.

Luna suspiro y siguió caminando, para llegar a los jardines tenía que pasar por la zona de la enfermería que las ventanas de esta daban al jardín, pensó por un momento echar un vistazo a su invitado, pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo descansar en paz.

Luna aun le daba un poco de vueltas al asunto en mente, pero mientras más se acercaba al jardín totalmente iluminado por la luz de la luna, sus pensamientos se fueron calmando ligeramente.

La princesa ya se encontraba llegando al centro del jardín donde tenían un gran estanque que reflejaba en su calmada superficie la hermosa luna de esa noche.

Luna siempre había sido muy silenciosa por lo que otra presencia en el lugar nunca se percató de su llegada y hablo en voz alta.

-Hermosa luna, siempre tan brillante y tan serena, siento que toda la vida te eh admirado a pesar de no recordarlo, tan silenciosa y tan sola, pero siempre radiante, casi podría decir que estoy enamorado de tu belleza y tu simple presencia…

Luna se acercó hacia donde escucho aquella voz que le pareció muy conocida, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando tras unos arbustos estaba un unicornio blanco muy familiar tirado sobre el paso de espaldas viendo a la luna.

-¿Winged Shield?

Winged desvió su mirada, y rápidamente noto la presencia que le había hablado sentándose de repente.

-¿Luna… que haces aquí?

-¡Eso debería preguntarte yo, deberías estar en la enfermería descansando!

Winged soltó un risa nerviosa- Emm bueno… ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije verdad?

Luna se sorprendió con el cambio de tema y por un segundo recapacito las palabras antes escuchadas y recordó las palabras que le dijo la noche que lo encontró, no pudo evitar pensar que era a ella a quien se refería y se sonrojo un poco…

-De hecho… fueron muy hermosas palabras aunque creo que eres un adulador, apenas y nos conocemos.

-¿Qué? No, yo no me refería a ti Luna.- Winged rio otro poco, pero la princesa parece no haber captado bien a lo que se refería.

-¡¿Así que no crees que sea hermosa?! –Luna soltó un bufido y miro con enojo a Winged.

-¡Yo no dije eso! Por supuesto que lo eres! Pe pero…-Winged recapacito lo que acaba de decir…

"Un momento…¿Qué acabo de decir?"

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy, soy la princesa Luna, guardiana de la noche! –Dijo Luna muy orgullosa.

Luna pudo ver un rubor en las blancas mejillas del unicornio, y de cierta manera se le hizo muy tierno, era joven, pero era ya todo un semental, si ella no fuera una alicornio y tuviera la misma juventud de ahora, probablemente tendrían una edad similar.

-¡Olvídalo!-Dijo Winged volviendo acostarse sobre el césped.

Luna sonrió y se acostó a lado de Winged llamando su atención que la vio un poco extrañado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Lo mismo que tu –Le volvió a sonreír Luna- acostarme sobre el césped a ver la luna, ¿después de todo es a ella a quien le hablabas en realidad no?

-Si bueno… -Winged se volvió a ruborizar- no es que no piense algo similar de ti princesa…

Luna rio un poco sin dejar de sonreír después y desviar su mirada a la luna- Adulador…

Paso casi media hora sin que nadie dijera algo, para cuando la princesa volvió a ver a Winged él ya se había quedado plácidamente dormido, podía escuchar su lenta y calmada respiración, no sabe porque pero sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas al verlo dormido, decidió hacer caso omiso eh hizo brillar su cuerno para poner al pony blanco sobre su lomo y llevarlo a su habitación.

-Y nunca dijo porque estaba aquí…- fue lo último que dijo sin dejar de sonreír, tal parece que ese divertido encuentro la hizo olvidar por un rato los dilemas que no podia dejar de pensar.


	9. Conociendo Canterlot

9.- Conociendo Canterlot.

La mañana llego a Equestria gracias a la princesa Luna, y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana abierta del pequeño cuarto de enfermería despertando a Winged, el cual se sentó y tomo unos minutos para despabilarse.

-Vaya noche…-Recordó lo sucedido anoche y el extraño pero divertido encuentro con Luna después de perderse cuando buscaba un baño y terminar en los jardines.

-Un momento… yo no estaba aquí anoche… umm seguro Luna me trajo después de quedarme dormido.

Winged observo la habitación, era la misma de la que despertó por primera vez pero ya no tenía el suero y en la mesilla de alado había una charola con comida, frutillas y una ensalada con jugo de naranja. Su estómago gruño lo cual le hizo recordar que no había comido nada de solidos desde la tarde que peleo con la manticora.

-Vaya, mejor que cualquier comida de hospital que eh visto…" ni idea de donde saque eso, pero estoy seguro que eh estado en hospitales con peor comida…"

El pony blanco se disponía a tomar la charola cuando noto una sombra aproximarse por la ventana rápidamente y por reflejo se lanzó al suelo alado de la camilla, la sombra cayó sobre la camilla rebotando y cayendo un par de metros más lejos sobre el sofá que estaba recargado en la pared.

-Eso estuvo cercas…-susurro Winged dirigiendo su atención hacia la sombra.

Tendido sobre el sofá en una posición casi de cabeza se encontraba un pegaso azul cielo de crin y cola plateadas, se encontraba algo aturdido pero tardo solo unos segundos en recuperarse y levantarse del sillón.

-¿Estas bien amigo? –se acercó el unicornio.

El pegaso rio un poco nervioso – Creo que no me rompí nada, así que si, disculpa las molestias, creo que para la otra que intente hacer piruetas me aseguro de tener altura suficiente.

El pegaso miro el lugar, viendo que era la enfermería del palacio y luego el número de la puerta.

-¿123… Un momento tú eres Winged Shield?

-Emm sip, ¿porque la pregunta y como lo sabes?

El pegaso sonrió –Oh es que se me informo antes del amanecer, que había una visita importante en Canterlot que estaba en la enfermería del palacio y seria dado de alta en el transcurso de la mañana. Me llamo Silver Dash y soy tu guía oficial de Canterlot. Seguramente debes ser alguien muy importante, para ver sido la misma princesa Luna la que solicito dicho servicio con todos los gastos de viáticos y otros lujos que quieras darte.

Winged simplemente se quedó mudo, Luna ya le había mencionado que le mandaría un guía pero no esperaba tanta atención.

-Emm… yo… no creo que merezca tanta atención, ni siquiera soy alguien tan importante…"a decir verdad soy un don nadie, nadie en toda Equestria me conoce… incluido yo mismo"

-Que modesto de tu parte, pero no indagare más. Aliste sus cosas que una hora salimos.

El alegre pegaso sonrió a Winged y salió de la habitación, un par de minutos después entro una pony de tierra de un color rosa claro y crin del mismo color, la enfermera en turno, hizo unos últimos chequeos a Winged y luego firmo unas hojas, diciendo que estaba dado de alta, luego le entrego unas alforjas de tela delgada y muy buena costura con algo de ropa en su interior.

-No es necesaria la ropa en la mayoría de poblaciones de Equestria –explico la enfermera pero aquí en Canterlot es un sinónimo de importancia, no encontrara pony de importancia o algo de fama que no use ropa a diario, y lamentablemente aquí en Canterlot son un poco mal vistos los ponys que no usan aunque sea algo sencillo, así que su majestad mando esto para usted, dado que quiere evitar molestias con esta mala costumbre.

Winged agradeció y luego ella se retiró del cuarto, el unicornio saco la ropa de las alforjas con un poco de dificultad por no tener dedos, cosa que se le hizo extraño cuando a los pocos ponys que había visto, los vio tomar objetos como suma facilidad entre las pesuñas, a excepción de las plumas para escribir que lo tomaban con la boca.

-Lógica… creo que terminara volviéndome loco antes de lo que imagine he he.

Vio la ropa, resulto ser un traje de vestir, camisa azul marino, un saco y una corbata negra, además de un sombrero de vestir negro con un listón a juego con la camisa, con un agujero especial para el cuerno. No era para menos la sorpresa de Winged, la verdad es que sentía que la formalidad nunca fue lo suyo a la hora de vestir.

Le tomo casi todo el resto de la hora ponerse el traje, y luego noto que las alforjas iban a juego con el traje.

-Interesante, creo que nunca en la vida eh visto unas alforjas para gala…

Winged salió de la habitación eh inmediatamente se acercó el pegaso guía que lo esperaba fuera.

-Vaya creo que debí ver sido un poco más educado en un principio señor, se ve muy bien de traje, y ese brazalete de plata le va muy bien aunque debo decir que se me hace curioso el que tenga un lobo en él.

-Emm si… larga historia sobre eso-Winged espero que el su guía no insistiera en que se la cuente.

-Está bien –Contesto Silver Dash algo sonriente- bien salgamos, su guardia personal nos espera.

-¿Guardia?

-Por supuesto, aun siendo Canterlot la ciudad más segura de Equestria, el uso de escoltas es común para ponys importantes como usted. Y le diré que tiene la mejor que podemos proporcionar.

-Bien…

Winged de por sí ya se sentía incómodo con todo el servicio y el traje que aunque a medida, el uso de trajes no era para él. El saber que ahora tendría escolta le hacía sentirse si bien especial, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de ese modo.

Salieron del palacio, el cual se veía bien resguardado y con ponys que iban de un lado a otro, entre sirvientes, mensajeros, y ponys que podrían ser parte de algún consejo o algo de importancia. Afuera había un carruaje muy elegante, con cojines de seda y adornos que podrían ser de oro y no solo dorados. Dos ponys de tierra con una armadura negra con plata muy elegante eran los encargados de jalarlo y detrás del carruaje había 2 pegasos y un unicornio con armaduras similares todos de color negro.

-Insisto esto es demasiado para mí…-murmuro Winged.

-Señor Winged, la flor y nata de Canterlot lo espera con los brazos abiertos para conocerlo.-Dijo el pegaso azul a la vez que llevaba al unicornio a subir al carruaje y luego el subía a lado suyo, para después empezara ser jalado por los guardias.

"Ponys que jalan ponys… cada momento esto es más raro…"- Pensó Winged

Mientras el carruaje avanzaba por la ciudad, Silver Dash iba explicando lo que era y para que servía cada edificio así como un pequeño resumen de la historia que tuviera, muchos nombres y muchos años, realmente no es algo que se fuera a recordar mucho Winged pero era parte de la guía.

Pasaron por el estadio donde los Wonderbolts suelen hacer la mayoría de sus presentaciones y se llevan a cabo torneos de otros deportes. Luego por las numeras tiendas con la mejor calidad de productos, ropa, joyería, pinturas, artesanías de todo tipo, entre otras cosas.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Winged dejo el palacio y un gruñido de su estómago le recordó que no ha comido nada de solidos desde su encuentro con la manticora pues el incidente matutino con Silver lo hizo perderse del desayuno que le dieron en la enfermería.

Silver alcanzo escuchar al unicornio -Señor Winged si le parece bien conozco un excelente restaurante donde podrá comer lo mejor que ha probado en su vida.

-Me parece excelente –Contesto el unicornio llevando una pezuña a su pansa hambrienta.

El pegaso azul dio la orden a los guardias y estos tomaron rumbo al lugar asignado, Winged podía ver a muchos ponys en las calles, la gran mayoría con ropa o al menos una bufanda de seda o adornos de joyería, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Winged fue que algunas yeguas, tenían como vestimenta una especie de silla de montar muy elaboradas, ciertamente más de adorno que de utilidad, pues no parecían estar diseñadas para llevar peso encima pero si tener mucha estética.

"Habiendo tantas dimensiones, tuve que llegar a una llena de ponys y todavía convertirme en uno…"

Su estómago volvió a gruñir y no pudo evitar recordar una frase y decirla sin razonarla.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería hasta un caballo…-susurro el unicornio pero llamando rápidamente la atención de su pegaso guía.

-¿¡Perdón señor que dijo?! –el pegaso miro algo exaltado al unicornio que estaba guiando.

-Nada nada, solo una vieja frase que escuche de unos viejos lobos que me tope en mis viajes…

-trato de corregir Winged recapacitando lo que dijo y riendo un poco nervioso…

"Extraño la carne" –Pensó después un poco desanimado.

Llegaron al restaurante, que de hecho era enorme abarcaba casi toda una manzana el solo y contenía varios pisos de altura llena de terrazas para los que gustan la comida al aire libre.

Otra cosa había hecho sentir raro a Winged desde que salió del palacio, pero no sabía que era, solo algo faltaba o no encajaba.

El unicornio y el pegaso bajaron del carruaje y se quedaron viendo la entrada del enorme restaurant.

-Silver… me puedes decir que dice el letrero…

Silver miro algo extrañado al unicornio- Es el nombre del restaurante, Sweet Apple Acres, pertenece a la familia Apple y tiene el mismo nombre que la granja de los Apple en Ponyville, disculpe la pregunta, ¿tiene problemas de vista?

-No exactamente…

-Entonces ¿no sabe leer?

-Es complicado, vengo de muy lejos y solo pude aprender el habla de Equestria.

-Vaya… habla tan bien el idioma que no me esperaba que fuera eso posible. Pero no se preocupe entonces hare de su traductor también – El pegaso sonrió de nuevo, ciertamente no se creyó del todo la mentira, pero le pagaban por tratar bien a sus clientes así que se limitó a fingir comprensión.

Ambos entraron al enorme restauran, fueron atendidos por el recepcionista que al ver una plaquita y una carta que le mostro Silver, se puso a tratar al par con la mejor educación y atención que se podría recibir en un restaurante de lujo. Guio a los dos y el resto de la guardia, a una terraza privada bellamente adornada con plantas y flores, cubertería de plata y platos de la más fina cerámica.

Con ayuda de Silver como traductor, pidieron la comida, no sin antes Winged convencer a Silver que no comería solo.

El servicio fue excelente, una comida exquisita y una rapidez sobresaliente.

En poco tiempo retomaron el paseo turístico todo iba bastante tranquilo, en las calles de Canterlot hasta que de repente el carruaje se detuvo en seco, se escucharon algunos golpes y Winged junto con Silver fueron bajados bruscamente del carruaje haciendo que Winged se golpeara la cabeza al caer provocándole no solo un fuerte dolor si no una oleada de emociones y sensaciones de querer corresponder la agresión…


	10. Asalto en Canterlot

Bien por fin algo de accion despues de varios capitulos espero les agrade =3 y se agradece cualquier review =3

* * *

10.-Asalto en Canterlot

Luna estaba en la salón del trono, haciendo sus tareas de princesa, donde se encontraba una enorme fila de ponys, pasando uno a uno, para decir su queja o sugerencia a la princesa Luna para que ella pueda hacer algo para solucionar el problema de sus súbditos, pero la mayoría de quejas o sugerencias solían ser cosas de baja o ninguna importancia real o cosas que ya se hacía todo lo posible por solucionarlas como la seguridad hoy en día.

"Llevo toda la mañana con esto y nomás no acaban! No sé cómo mi hermana soportaba hacer esto casi a diario…"

Luna suspiro y miro un enorme reloj sobre la puerta de la entrada al salón. Pasaban las 2 de la tarde, para muchos ya sería hora del almuerzo, Luna no tenía hambre pero sería la excusa perfecta para zafarse de sus deberes y descansar un rato.

-Royal Penman – llamo Luna a un pony de tierra de color amarillo claro, crin café claro con una cutie mark de un pergamino y una pluma.

-Si princesa Luna ¿qué necesita? –dijo el pony amarillo acercándose alado de la princesa.

-Quiero que tomes nota de la queja o sugerencia de todos los ponys ya las revisare después.-Dijo la princesa a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y desplegaba las alas.

-¿Qué? –Miro a la princesa Luna alejarse hacia una de las puertas de acceso restringido al personal no laboral del palacio.

El pony amarillo vio la enorme fila de ponys y luego la puerta por donde salió la princesa, para luego bajar la mirada soltando un suspiro…

-Porque a mi…

Luna había salido del palacio y se encontraba sobrevolando Canterlot desentumiéndose de estar toda la mañana escuchando a sus súbditos, los ama, pero los ponys de Canterlot podían ser a veces tan superficiales que cualquier tontería buscaban ayuda o hacían un drama enorme.

La vista era hermosa, el cielo despejado y la fina arquitectura de Canterlot se apreciaba muy bien, con el poblado de Ponyville a lo lejos. Canterlot estaba situado en las alturas de una enorme montaña con numerosas cascadas que la hacían no solo hermosa si no una de las fuentes de atracción además de ya ser conocida por su glamour, elegancia y ciudad principal donde aprender las artes de la magia.

Desde las alturas todo se veía muy tranquilo, así que Luna decidió disminuir la altura y echar un vistazo más de cercas.

-Apenas un par de días, y ya extraño a mi hermana… espero regrese pronto de su retiro.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió volando en círculos sobre la ciudad, disminuyendo de altura cada vuelta, desde hace un rato todo parecía en orden pero su última vuelta, le pareció ver algo extraño normalmente toda la guardia hacia sus rondines en pareja pero diviso un grupo de 4 guardias, pensó que tal vez se habían cruzado sus rutas y pararon a saludarse. Pero en las siguientes vueltas volvió a divisar al mismo grupo moviéndose en conjunto. Se decidió a seguirlos en la siguiente vuelta. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que estos mismos guardias emboscaron un carruaje sacando a dos ponys de este y noqueando a la guardia que lo escoltaba.

Luna voló inmediatamente hacia este punto pero su distancia y altura le llevarían un par de minutos.

Winged se levanta aturdido del suelo, escuchaba muchas voces en su cabeza como aquel extraño sueño que tuvo el día que despertó por primera vez en la enfermería del palacio, pero algo era diferente, la mayoría eran gritos, palabras de venganza, de ira, prácticamente parecía una guerra, y sobre todas esas voces una sobre salía.

"_**¡Defiéndete, Ataca, Mata! ¡Defiéndete, Ataca, Mata!"**_

-¿Qué?

-¡Que saques todo el dinero imbécil!

Winged abrió los ojos aún seguía un poco aturdido y podía ver a un grifo frente a él amenazándole con unas garras de metal

"_**¡Defiéndete, Ataca, Mata!"**_

El unicornio no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero es como si un instinto asesino hubiera despertado desde lo más profundo de su ser, se recuperó del aturdimiento y hecho una rápida ojeada alrededor. Habían sido emboscados por 2 grifos cafés de pecho amarillento y 4 ponys blancos con armaduras similares a las de la guardia diurna que amordazaban a sus guardias privados y Silver Dash era amenazado por el otro grifo que también tenía unos guantes de protección con afiladas garras metálicas.

-¡No tengo todo el maldito día, saca el dinero! – Amenazo de nuevo el grifo frente a él.

-No tengo nada para ti grifo de pacotilla, deberías largarte si sabes lo que te conviene.-Contesto Winged seriamente y con una mirada asesina.

La palabras hicieron aflorar la ira en el grifo-¡Pagaras caro tus palabras bastardo!

El grifo ataco con sus garras contra el pecho del unicornio, pero sorpresivamente este se movió al flanco expuesto del grifo y parándose en sus cascos traseros topo con uno de los delanteros el brazo del grifo y con el otro golpeo fuertemente el codo, sonó un "crack" seguido de un desgarrador grito proveniente del grifo, pero sin esperar un segundo Winged giro sobre su lugar jalando del brazo roto al grifo y haciéndolo pasar por su lomo hasta y luego mandándolo al suelo, dejándose caer con la misma inercia sobre el pecho del grifo con otro "crack" ahogando el grito de este al sacarle todo el aire.

El otro grifo no lo pensó dos veces apenas vio lo sucedido con su amigo se lanzó al ataque contra el unicornio, pero este hizo algo similar para esquivarlo pero del lado contrario, tomo del brazo al grifo y con el resto del cuerpo lo embistió "clack" el hombro del grifo se disloco haciéndolo soltar otro desgarrador grito, Winged poso sus pesuñas delanteras sobre el piso y solo una fuerte patada doble sobre el mentón dejándolo inconscientemente.

Una sombra se acercó repentinamente, era uno de los ponys con falsa armadura que se paró sobre sus cascos traseros para dejar caer todo su peso sobre el unicornio que ya había abatido a dos de sus compañeros pero fue sorprendido por un barrido que lo hizo caer de cara directo al piso y perder el conocimiento.

Winged escucho un repiqueteo sobre el piso detrás de él y sorprendiendo a los pocos espectadores salto dando una vuelta en el aire no solo esquivando a otro de los ponys que lo quiso embestir si no que cayó sobre el dando un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera del juego.

Se volteo para ver otra sombra que se acercaba pero esta vez fue alcanzado por una pezuña que lo golpeo en una mejilla y por reflejo retrocedió para alcanzar a recuperarse, el pony que lo ataco le lanzo dos patadas más que esquivo con un poco más de dificultad, este pony era mucho más rápido que sus compañeros, pero Winged lo fue más al interceptar un tercer golpe y girar la muñeca su oponente haciéndolo girar y llevando la pezuña a su espalda justo a tiempo para usarlo como escudo viviente por una esfera de energía que recibió su escudo de lleno.

Winged miro la procedencia de aquella esfera que resultó ser el cuarto pony de la falsa guardia, un unicornio que lo miraba con odio y toda la intención de matarlo (la intención es mutua)

Winged soltó a su escudo ya inerte después del impacto de aquella esfera y corrió contra el unicornio oponente que cargo otra esfera que la lanzo pero Winged fue rápido y se hizo a un lado para esquivarla, pero demasiado lento cuando noto que su oponente ya lo tenía donde quería y este estaba a punto de enterrarle su cuerno en el pecho.

Un flash paso por la mente de Winged recordando el momento en que el lobo de madera en sus primeros días en el bosque se le echó encima y frente a él se formó un escudo mágico.

En solo una fracción de segundo el cuerno bicolor de Winged se ilumino provocando una fuerte onda de impacto entre ambos unicornios lanzando a los dos varios metros en sentidos contrarios.

El joven unicornio yacía tirado de espaldas sobre el suelo, bastante aturdido, pero logro alzar la cabeza y enfocar la vista para ver a su oponente unicornio retorcerse sobre el suelo con las pezuñas en la cabeza y gritando bastante de dolor, seguido de eso, vio acercarse desde el cielo una sombra alada que gritaba con una voz muy familiar.

-Winged! Winged!

Su vista se volvió borrosa y los sonidos antes agudizados por la adrenalina se apagaban, ya había vivido esto una vez anterior, cuando lucho contra el lobo de madera, se entregó al agotamiento sumiéndose en un mundo de oscuridad y silencio…

Luna vio toda la escena desde las alturas pero fue hasta estar a unos pocos metros cuando idéntico al pony de traje que se había defendido contra los bandidos. Aterrizo a lado de Winged muy preocupada por su estado, pero no tardo en ver ya de cercas la situación de los demás,

Un grifo gemía con dificultades para respirar escupiendo sangre y con un brazo flexionado de manera anormal. Un par de ponys con armadura similar a la guardia diurna yacían sobre el suelo respirando muy lentamente, probablemente están inconscientes, en cambio había otro con una quemadura y una pequeña perforación en el pecho que no se movía, por ultimo estaba un pony que se retorcía en el suelo, gritando y con las pezuñas en la cabeza en un giro la princesa pudo notar que este pony era en realidad un unicornio pero ahora únicamente le quedaba solo una pequeña protuberancia deformada en su frente.

La princesa reviso a la escolta del carruaje , los cuales estaban solo noqueados y con heridas leves nada de gravedad, pero al dar la vuelta al carruaje fue cuando vio al pegaso azul de nuevo hecho un ovillo pegado al carruaje y temblando bastante.

-Silver Dash! ¿Estás bien?

El pegaso azul dio un brinco y soltó un grito al escuchar su nombre-P-princesa Luna! Que bueno que está aquí! Bandidos, nos han atacado!

Silver no paraba de temblar y seguir gritando histéricamente, su miedo era tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya todo acabo.

-Silencio!- le grito Luna usando la voz real que erizo aún más el pelaje del pegaso azul, pero lo hizo callar y por primera vez voltear a su alrededor para ver lo que había pasado.

Varios grupos de guardias llegaron eh hicieron una reverencia a la princesa al verla, uno de los ponys era un oficial de mayor rango y se acercó a la princesa.

-Princesa Luna hemos llegado lo antes que pudimos en cuanto escuchamos el alboroto, sentimos que haya tenido que ser usted quien se encargara de este percance.

-No fui yo…

El oficial miro con duda a la princesa Luna.- Entonces quien fue?

Luna volteo a ver al inconsciente unicornio de traje manteniendo siempre un semblante serio. –Fue el, y si quieren regresarle el favor, llévenlo cuanto antes a la enfermería del palacio, es una orden directa de su princesa también, y atiendan a los demás heridos, después de estabilizar a los criminales los quiero tras las rejas!

Los numerosos guardias que habían llegado afirmaron al unísono y se empezaron a mover.

El pegaso azul se acercó a la princesa aun un poco tembloroso y la princesa le hablo antes de que el pudiera decir algo.

-Chico, deberías irte a tu casa a descansar, necesitas calmarte, mejor aún deberías tomarte unos días de vacaciones.

-M-muchas gracias princesa Luna, e-eso hare…

Luna vio al pegaso alejarse lentamente, volteando a ver a todos lados aun asustado. Luna llamo a un par de guardias y les ordeno acompañar al pegaso a su casa.

-Pobre chico, espero no le quede un trauma por este suceso, y si es así al menos poder ayudarlo en sus sueños.

Al primero en llevarse fue a Winged, después a los escoltas y por ultimo a los criminales con su debida guardia, el pony fallecido, fue cubierto con un manta blanca y transportado a la morgue cercas del hospital para identificación.

La princesa solo se hizo a un lado mientras los guardias hacían el resto y se quedó reflexionando la escena recién vista con lo que le habían comentado la noche anterior…

-Equestria ya no es un lugar seguro y en armonía…-susurro Luna antes de extender sus alas y levantar el vuelo de regreso al palacio.


	11. Aclaraciones, descubrimientos y lagrimas

**Una disculpa a mis lectores, que no se si les va agradando la histora, eh ido bastante lento con la historia pero porque no me gusta dejar huecos ni darme muchos saltos de tiempo, me gusta desarrollar la mas posible y dejar en claro porque va pasando todo. Igualmente doy gracias a aquellos que siguen mi historia aun en el anonimato =3**

* * *

11.-Aclaraciones, descubrimientos y lágrimas.

El atardecer se cernía sobre el cielo dejando un tono rojizo en todo el lugar.

Luna yacía recostada en un sillón café claro leyendo el informe de los criminales atrapados esa misma tarde, que resultó ser una peligrosa banda buscada desde hace tiempo por robo, asalto e incluso se les atribuyo un par de asesinatos en varias ciudades de Equestria, hasta se había ofrecido una gran recompensa a quien pudiera dar información fiable de su ubicación o mejor aún atraparlos.

-Hermana… porque dejaste que esta situación avanzara tanto… seguro entre ambas habríamos podido evitarlo… hermana vuelve pronto.-Luna bajo su mirada un poco melancólica.

Un gemido y unos movimientos, llamaron la atención de Luna que levanto su mirada al frente del sillón para ver a un unicornio blanco que se movía sobre su camilla, parece que estaba teniendo un sueño muy inquietante. Luna se levantó de su lugar intrigada y se posó a su lado, haciendo brillar su cuerno y acercándolo al del unicornio.

-¿Y a ti que te inquieta?-dijo aun con un tono triste.

Luna se sumergió de inmediato en una especie de trance y todo a su alrededor se volvió una oscuridad total, luego empezó a escuchar voces que poco a poco fueron creciendo en número eh intensidad, afino el oído para escuchar aquellas voces, pero no podía enfocarse en alguna de tantas que eran y esto la abrumo un poco, varias voces comenzaron a alzarse en volumen y nuevas voces se le unieron estallando en gritos, y palabras anti sonantes. Era realmente un caos, pero, de alguna manera ese caos parecía tener una similitud a un evento vivido por Luna… "la guerra"

Repentinamente, las voces cesaron y la negrura total dio paso a un cuarto pintado de blanco pero que ya no se notaba tan iluminado con el atardecer y una voz sorprendió a Luna.

-¿Otra vez hurgando en los recuerdos de otros sin su permiso Luna?

La alicornio dio un paso atrás sobresaltada notando una seria mirada plateada sobre ella.

-Yo… solo… -Luna respiro profundo- lo siento, solo era curiosidad.

Winged se sentó sobre su lugar.

-Luna agradezco toda la atención que me has dado, pero en serio te pido por favor que no vuelvas a meterte en mi mente sin mi permiso.

-Lo p-prometo- contesto Luna un poco cabizbaja.- De igual modo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, tus recuerdos son un rompecabezas gigante, al igual que tus sueños, incluso dudo que tu mismo lo puedas armar.

- Supongo solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero, ahora que ya lo aclaramos, serias tan amable de contarme como termine en esta habitación de nuevo?

Luna miro de nuevo aquel rostro que hace unos segundos la miraba muy seriamente, pero ahora esbozaba una cálida sonrisa. Cosa que le sorprendió pero le hizo recuperar un poco de confianza para hablar.

-Bueno… supongo recordaras el encuentro que tuviste esta tarde.

Winged miro el techo unos segundos- Si lo recuerdo, hasta el momento que perdí toda noción a mi alrededor.

-Bueno, desde las alturas alcance a presenciar todo, pero no a tiempo para poder ayudarte, aunque debo admitir que me has sorprendido demasiado, es la segunda vez que te veo frente a una situación realmente peligrosa, y has sabido defenderte más que bien, pero de una manera muy arriesgada para lo que veo es tu inexperiencia con el uso de la magia.

-Bueno… que puedo decir llevo apenas unos días usándola, y supongo que fuiste tú de nuevo la que me trajo.

-He no tienes tal honor esta vez, fueron los guardias. –Luna sonrió un poco orgullosa.

-Debí suponerlo, eres una princesa después de todo, no son trabajos para ti.

-¿Qué insinúas, que no me intereso por mis súbditos? –Luna poso una mirada seria sobre el unicornio.

-Para nada, no me malinterpretes, solo digo, que como princesa tienes fácilmente alguien más que se encargue de esos trabajos. Y por lo mismo me vengo preguntando algo y lo digo con todo respeto. ¿Por qué siendo una princesa, me has dado tanto de tu valioso tiempo este par de días, siendo que seguramente tienes cosas mucho más importantes que cuidar de un desconocido?

Luna se había preguntado los mismo desde el primer día que lo trajo, y ni ella misma sabia la respuesta, solo sabía que ese pony frente a ella no era como cualquiera de sus súbditos, incluso se planteaba que ni siquiera fuera de Equestria o alguno de las civilizaciones con las que tiene contacto. Pero simplemente no tenía nada siquiera con que plantear esa teoría.

-No lo sé… supongo que me intriga tu pasado desde que te traje aquí, pero es un hecho que ni con magia podría ayudarte y eso hace que me preocupe más por ti…

Winged guardo silencio un minuto y Luna sin saber porque se impacientaba por saber que respondería.

-Me halaga princesa Luna, pero estoy seguro que mi pasado no sería de tu agrado si lo llegaras a conocer, hasta yo mismo tengo la sensación de que no es del todo bueno.

Winged soltó un suspiro bajando la mirada para después volver la vista hacia Luna.

-Pero aunado a eso, otra cosa me preocupa, es que no puedo vivir a expensas de ti princesa, ni de la bondad de otros no me siento bien, me gustaría poder conseguir por mi cuenta los recursos con que mantenerme, después de todo no tengo un lugar a donde ir, y tengo que vivir de algo, al menos en lo que recupero mis recuerdos y descubro de donde vengo.

Luna miro el cielo, era hora de levantar la noche así que se acercó a la ventana eh hizo brillar su cuerno mostrando a la luna sobre el horizonte, y oscureciendo el cielo mostrando el firmamento nocturno. Se quedó mirando su brillante astro un poco pensativa.

-tengo una solución a tu problema. –Luna volteo a ver al unicornio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Winged miro intrigada mente a la princesa. – ¿Que solución?

-Te convertirás en mi aprendiz de magia, eso solucionara tus problemas con el uso de tu magia y tu estancia aquí, además vi y reconozco tus habilidades en combate, serias un excelente instructor para la guardia de Canterlot… un mejor entrenamiento les dará más posibilidades de sobrevivir y ayudar mejor a otros.

Luna se veía un poco triste, realmente se veía que se preocupaba por su pueblo, y Winged no podía rechazar esa oferta, después de todo que mejor maestra de magia que una alicornio, y un trabajo que sabía que podría llevar perfectamente.

-Me siento que abuso de su tiempo princesa pero acepto, sería tonto de mi parte rechazar tal oferta, pero ahora que lo pienso, como están los guardias que me escoltaban y ese joven Silver Dash?

-Me alegro que aceptes la oferta y por ellos no te preocupes todos, se encuentran bien, excepto por el impacto psicológico que sufrió Silver Dash, le tomara un poco de tiempo recuperar la confianza de salir a las calles de nuevo.

-Menos mal todos se salvaron, y que paso con los bandidos?

Luna frunció el ceño mostrando un poco de enojo al recordarlos.

-Pasaran el resto de su vida tras las rejas, y uno de ellos murió al recibir el impacto mágico del unicornio que derrotaste eh incluso destrozaste su cuerno cuando usaste tu magia.

-Bueno gajes del oficio, debieron verlo pensado mejor antes de volverse bandidos.

-¿No te hace sentir mal que uno de ellos murió?

-¿Debería? –Winged esbozo una sonrisa que desagrado a la princesa.- Ellos buscaron los problemas por si solos, yo no tengo ningún remordimiento de lo que pueda pasar por defenderme o defender aquellos a los que quiero.

Luna se quedó un poco impactada, desde un principio siempre vio a un unicornio alegre a pesar de llevar poco tiempo conociéndolo, no pensó que tendría esa forma de ver las cosas.

-Tal vez me odie princesa, pero no soy tan buena persona como seguramente lo creía, y se con seguridad que usted tampoco lo es…

Luna se sorprendió aún más con aquellas palabras, hace tiempo que su pueblo dejo de temerle aunque nunca fue tan sociable como su hermana y que a estas alturas le sigan diciendo eso, no pudo evitar molestarse y decepcionarse un poco.

-¡Que has dicho! Estas diciendo que soy alguien mala después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?-Luna ni siquiera se preocupó por ocultar su enojo, que aumento al ver al unicornio frente a ella esbozar una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Me malinterpretas Luna, dije que no eras alguien del todo buena, pero eso no te convierte en alguien mala, hay oscuridad en tu ser, por lo que tu manera real que usarías para "hacer lo correcto" no cabe del todo dentro de la moral de otros. ¿O acaso sientes pena también por aquel pony criminal que murió esta tarde, o el unicornio que perdió su cuerno?

-¡Como podría sentir pena por esos desgraciados que han hecho tanto daño a mis queridos súbditos! –Luna se llevó una pesuña a la boca al escucharse decir aquellas palabras.

"No puede ser… me deje llevar por su juego, que diría mi hermana si me escuchara hablar asi… no puede ser, yo no…"

-¡Yo no soy así!

Winged vio las lágrimas recorrer las mejillas de Luna y luego voltearse para salir casi volando de la habitación. Soltó un suspiro.

-Bien hecho idiota… hiciste llorar a la princesa, que no te sorprenda que amanezcas en un calabozo después…

Winged se recostó de nuevo sobre la camilla viendo la luna a través de la ventana, extrañamente la noche se veía un poco diferente que hace unos instantes, más melancólica como si se viera afectada realmente por el ánimo de su ama y guardián.

Winged se quedo dandole vueltas al asunto y pensando en una manera de como disculparse con la princesa, despues de todo, ella lo salvo y trato mas que bien, y asi la trata el como agradecimiento...

"Doy asco..."


	12. Los temores de una princesa

12.- Los temores de una princesa.

Luna corrió vario por varios pasillos alejándose de la enfermería, hasta que se detuvo después de unos minutos, respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas humedecidas.

-¡Idiota! Después de todo lo que hice por ti y te atreves a decirme esas cosas!

Flashback

Luna miraba enojada a Winged y este solo seguía hablando con una sonrisa en el rostro como si estuviera seguro de lo que hablara.

- …hay oscuridad en tu ser, por lo que tu manera real que usarías para "hacer lo correcto" no cabe del todo dentro de la moral de otros. ¿O acaso sientes pena también por aquel pony criminal que murió esta tarde, o el unicornio que perdió su cuerno?

Fin flashback

-¡idiota! –Luna volvió a comenzar a sollozar sin poder de dejar de recordar aquellas palabras,

"yo no soy así, yo debo sentir amor por todos mis súbditos… aun aquellos descarriados… pero porque me molestan tanto esas palabras si no son ciertas… ¡¿Por qué?! … ¿Por qué? Me deje llevar así por sus palabras… yo no debería haber dicho eso…eso significa que… ¡No! Yo no siento eso, no debo sentir desprecio a ninguno de mis súbditos, aunque estén descarriados…"

Sin darse cuenta Luna siguió caminando y llego inconscientemente a su cuarto, se sentía triste, y por alguna razón cansada, entro a su cuarto, que tenía una gran cama y el cuarto decorado con una temática nocturna, sabanas y cortinas azul oscuro, muebles negros, se veían adornos sobre las columnas y paredes de lunas y estrellas y en el tocador un espejo de media luna.

Luna pasó frente al espejo cuando se dirigía a su cama, pero algo llamo su atención y se regresó hacia el espejo, entonces la vio, se quedó paralizada unos segundos, frente a ella donde debía estar su reflejo estaba… NightmareMoon, logro parpadear y entonces así como apareció se esfumo frente a ella su reflejo volvía ser ella misma… Luna trago saliva.

"Tranquila… fue solo tu imaginación, es imposible que la hayas visto… ella desapareció… jamás volverá…jamás… espero"

Luna se hecho sobre su cama y lloro en silencio hasta que el cansancio la hizo sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Era de noche, las calles de Canterlot estaban desoladas, Luna caminaba sin rumbo alguno, hasta que vio un pony merodeando, se le veía un poco asustado, ella lo llamo pero este al verla solo se asustó más y salió corriendo, Luna no entendía que pasaba y siguió por otro camino, pronto se encontró a otro pony merodeando en un callejón, este al verla se espantó y tropezó al tratar de huir, Luna se acercó preocupada.

-¡Nightmare…! –Grito el pony poniéndose de pie y huyendo rápidamente.

"¿Nightmare? No, no puede ser…"

Luna volteo a todos lados tratando de ver algo, su peor miedo, NightmareMoon. Para su suerte no encontró nada y siguió caminando, tratando de explicarse porque la ciudad se veía tan desolada y los ponys se mostraban tan asustadizos ante su presencia.

Se escuchó un ruido detrás de la princesa y ella volteo inmediatamente reconociendo a la presencia ahora frente a ella.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, la emperatriz de la noche.- Dijo el unicornio blanco de crin negra y ojos plateados.

-¡Winged! ¿Q-que haces aquí, que está pasando?- La princesa estaba confundida.

-¿Qué hago? Lo que mejor ser hacer… aprovecharme de los demás, y luego hacer realidad sus peores pesadillas.

Winged camino rodeando a la princesa pero cuando esta giro su cabeza al otro lado para seguirlo con la vista, pego un salto seguido de un grito ahogado. El unicornio de ojos plateados había desaparecido para dejar en su lugar a un enorme lobo de pelaje blanco, y también de crin negra y esa profunda mirada plateada, Luna ya lo había notado, esa similitud entre los ojos de Winged con los de un lobo salvaje.

El enorme lobo olfateo el aire.

-¿Lo hueles?

-¿O-oler qué?

-El miedo… tu miedo y el tus súbditos. Que rico aroma.-El lobo se acercó a Luna olfateando más mientras que ella caminaba hacia atrás tratando de alejarse.

-Eres un monstruo! Un lobo traidor, que emponzoña el alma con sus palabras! –Luna estaba tan asustada que hasta su caminar se volvió tembloroso.

-¿Yo un monstruo? Tal vez, pero eso donde te deja a ti?, a ti que le quitaste a los ponys la luz del día que les ayuda a cultivar sus alimentos, a ti que los obligas a sufrir siempre el frio de la noche, a ti que trajiste la noche eterna… NightmareMoon.

La respiración de Luna se aceleró, incluyendo su temblor quitándole firmeza a sus pasos.

-Mientes! Ella desapareció, jamás regresara!

-Jajajaja porque no lo vez por ti misma.- El lobo apunto con su hocico hacia un lado de Luna.

Luna volteo viendo un espejo cuarteado, se acercó lentamente, cerró los ojos antes de dar los últimos pasos quedando frente al espejo, y los abrió lentamente. Se le helo la sangre, hay estaba ella, su reflejo, el que más temía ver en su vida, era NightmareMoon. Una yegua de pelaje completamente negro, una crin semejante a una nebulosa con vida propia, y una mirada penetrante y bastante intimidatoria.

Ella había regresado, y había sumergido a Equestria en la noche eterna, sin Celestia y sin los elementos de la armonía, nada salvaría a sus queridos ponys de la siniestra NightmareMoon.

-Celos, envidia, miedo, soledad, desprecio, eso y más, son los sentimientos que han alimentado la oscuridad de tu ser, -Luna no podía dejar de ver su reflejo corrompido, pero escuchaba perfectamente las palabras del lobo salvaje.

- No hay vuelta atrás, has condenado a tu querido pueblo, al pueblo que tanto juraste proteger y que tanto tiempo ayudaste con sus pesadillas… que irónicamente, ahora tú te volviste la peor jajajajaja.

Esa risa escalofriante hizo que se erizara la crin de la princesa que volteo a ver al feroz lobo detrás de ella, muy cercas, tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía.

-No quiero que me odien, quiero salvar a mis ponys… n-no quiero seguir viviendo esta pesadillas…

El enorme lobo fijo aún más su mirada sobre Luna y sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes y al frente dos filosos pares de colmillos capaces de arrancar la carne más dura que pudiera imaginarse.

-haberlo dicho antes…

El lobo dio un paso más quedando cara a cara con Luna, se podía sentir su respiración sobre ella y ver un hilo de baba caer desde su hocico.

-No eh probado la carne en días… te vez más que apetitosa.

El lobo olfateo el cuello de Luna y poso una garra del otro lado del cuello para luego darle una lamida. Que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió a Luna y le provocara sudar frio.

-Yo puedo encargarme de ponerle fin a tu pesadilla…

Repentinamente todo se vuelve blanco seguido de un fuerte tronido.

Luna se levanta de un salto muy agitada, voltea todos lados temerosamente y después de unos segundos se da cuenta que está en su cuarto, aun es de noche y afuera está lloviendo, se había olvidado por completo que esa noche lo pegasos del control del clima habían programado una tormenta.

La princesa respira profundo varias veces recuperando el ciclo normal de su respiración y volviendo a echarse sobre su cama.

"Todo fue un sueño… un muy mal sueño… que irónico… yo guardiana de la noche capaz de ayudar a mis preciados ponys con sus pesadillas, y no soy capaz de hacerlo en las mías."

Luna soltó un suspiro y miro alrededor, había perdido el sueño y todavía era muy temprano para levantar el sol, así que decidió hacer algo que esperaba le distrajera de sus desagradables pensamientos que aun rondaban por su cabeza, entonces encendió unas velas y se puso a leer pergaminos correspondientes a sus tareas como gobernante, después de todo tarde que temprano tendría que hacerlo…


	13. 13-Reclutamiento

**Capitulo Corto pero mas rapido que de costumbre espero les guste =3 las historia aun sigue un poco lenta, pero es para llevarle una buena estructura =3 pronto les dare un poco de accion.**

* * *

13.-Reclutamiento.

La noche transcurría lento o el unicornio blanco en la habitación 123 de la enfermería del palacio de Canterlot eso sentía. Tanto sus pensamientos de culpa, como la tormenta de esa noche le hicieron difícil conciliar el sueño, aunado al hecho de que la princesa Luna tenía razón, tanto sus recuerdos como sus sueños eran un rompecabezas que solo frustraban más al unicornio.

La tormenta comenzó a ceder y fue entonces cuando Winged, que se encontraba junto a la ventana noto algo raro en el cielo, las nubes de tormenta que iban perdiendo su color oscuro conforme descargaban toda su agua, empezaron a moverse y retirarse del cielo, pero no por si solas, si no que eran empujadas por pegasos.

-Bien, eso es raro, ¿los pegasos controlan el clima y pueden mover las nubes? Bueno si la luna y el sol los mueve un pony también, creo que debí esperarme algo así también…

Winged se sentó sobre la orilla de su cama y vio carta sobre la mesilla de noche, poco después de que la princesa saliera corriendo llegaron un par de guardias y le entregaron esa carta, pero no la había tocado, estaba muy preocupado en ese momento por lo que acaba de pasar con Luna así que se limitó a dejarla solamente sobre la mesilla.

El unicornio tomo la carta y la abrió, se le quedo viendo un rato y después la lanzo sobre la mesilla.

"Genio, como si fueras a entender algo, después de darte cuenta esta tarde que no conoces la escritura de Equestria, en fin veamos que hay en la bolsa"

Luego volvió acostarse, pero no logro conciliar el sueño y paso el resto de la noche dando vueltas a sus pensamientos.

"Tengo que disculparme con Luna, tengo que buscar el trabajo que me recomendó, buscar un maestro que me enseñe a leer y escribir, y un lugar donde hospedarme... "

Soltó un suspiro.

-Hoy será un día largo…

La mañana llego al fin, y como la vez pasada que estuvo hay, la enfermera en turno, llego con Winged para hacer un último chequeo y firmar los papeles de alta. El Unicornio era libre de nuevo de salir, pero a diferencia que ahora no tenía un guía.

-Bien supongo que podre preguntar, todo guardia debe saber dónde quedan las oficinas militares.

Winged salió de la enfermería hacia la salida del palacio siguiendo las instrucciones de la enfermera antes de retirarse esta vez sin ponerse su ropa elegante que había usado el día anterior.

En la salida lo primero que hizo el unicornio fue pedir indicaciones de un guardia de la entrada para ir hacia las oficinas de reclutamiento.

Para suerte de Winged, las oficinas no quedaban lejos del palacio y pudo llegar fácilmente a lo que era realmente un cuartel militar de muros altos y gruesos, muy difíciles de atravesar. Siguiendo otro par de indicaciones llego a las oficinas, que estaban vacías, parece que no hubiera muchos reclutas últimamente. Había un pony de tierra de pelaje azul con uniforme verde olivo en la recepción, el cual volteo a ver al unicornio blanco cuando entro a la oficina.

-Bienvenido señor, ¿desea enlistarse en la milicia? –Dijo el pony azul con tono un poco aburrido.

-Si señor… pero no como recluta… quiero solicitar mi ingreso como instructor de combate.

El pony azul barrió con la mirada a Winged, si bien era un unicornio, tenía buena musculatura, pero no se comparaba con el de los ponys que solían ocupar ya esos puestos, además de no ser un puesto que se consiga fácilmente y menos sin ganarse el puesto con tiempo y habilidad en la milicia.

El pony azul contuvo una leve risa y se limitó a responder.

-Lo siento pero es imposible, ese no es un puesto que esté disponible para personal de recién ingreso, y sin ofender, pero es un unicornio, lo de ustedes es el combate mágico, no físico.

-¿Oh enserio? Porque estoy tan seguro de mi habilidad que estoy seguro que puedo derrotar a su mejor instructor, y exijo hablar con tu superior para ponerme a prueba.

-Jajajaja, señor en serio usted es gracioso, pero creo que se equivocó de sitio. Y debo pedirle que se marche si no se piensa unir como un recluta.

El unicornio mira seriamente al pony de tierra

-Hablo en serio muchacho, exijo hablar con tu superior inmediato…

Justo en ese momento entro a la oficina un pony de color tinto también uniformado a lo que el pony azul respondió poniéndose en firmes con un saludo militar.

-¡Señor!

-Descanse cadete –respondió el pony tinto.

El pony azul se puso en descanso y luego se dispuso hablar.-Señor, este pony desea hablar con usted.

El pony tinto volteo hacia Winged y lo examino un momento, recordaba verlo visto antes, le tomo unos segundos recordar que era el mismo pony que había llevado al palacio el día anterior por órdenes de la princesa durante su guardia. Recordaba ver escuchado que ese pony es el que había derrotado a la peligrosa banda criminal que encerró el mismo día.

-Señor Winged si no me equivoco, soy el Sargento William Wine, en que podemos ayudarle.

-Ese soy Sargento, iré directo al grano, quiero reclutarme como instructor de combate, si es necesario iniciare con el rango de cabo, pero quiero ese puesto, y estoy dispuesto a demostrar que soy más que apto para tenerlo.

-Joven, lo conozco por su mención el día anterior durante el altercado con una banda criminal, la misma princesa dijo que usted fue el que los derroto, pero me temo que es imposible acceder a su petición ese puesto es solo para miembros destacados de la milicia que se han ganado el lugar por su pericia y experiencia. Y si bien no dudo de su habilidad si de su experiencia, es bastante joven para el puesto además de que se requiere tiempo dentro de la milicia.

Winged soltó un bufido y choco una pesuña contra el suelo un poco decepcionado.

"Supongo que debí imaginar que no sería tan fácil, al final me llevara tiempo ganarme el puesto"

-Bien me uniré como recluta entonces….

-Bien señor, requerimos sus papeles de identificación y vivienda para el reclutamiento.

-Emm eso será un problema… vera no llevo mucho que llegue a Canterlot… vivía fuera de Equestria incluso y no tengo dichos papeles

William miro seriamente al unicornio blanco.

-Mucho vago viene en esas condiciones pensando que en la milicia encontrara techo y comida gratis resultado un completo inútil, espero usted no sea de esos… ese papeleo se puede arreglar después dada sus condiciones .

El comentario irrito al unicornio, pero mantuvo la compostura y sonrió un poco sarcástico.

-Este vago demostrara su valía antes de lo que se imagina, Sargento – Winged hizo el saludo militar a la vez que se ponía en firmes.

El sargento miro al pony azul que se había mantenido callado todo el rato.

-Cabo haga el papeleo y si ya está listo el recluta Winged llévelo a su respectiva barraca

El cabo respondió con su debido saludo militar y luego el sargento se retiró de nuevo de las oficinas.

El pony azul explico el reglamento a Winged como recluta y sus debidas obligaciones, así como las pruebas que deberá pasar como recluta para verificar que será un integrante que vale la pena, luego procedió a mostrarle las barraca donde dormirá y el toque de queda que deberá respetar desde ese mismo día, se le asignó un uniforme y un punto de reunión dentro de las instalaciones del cuartel para el siguiente día. El resto del día Winged lo tenía libre.

*Un par de horas antes*

Una pony amarilla de crin castaña con atuendo de conserje entra a la habitación 123 de la enfermería para limpiar la habitación para un nuevo paciente y se encuentra con una carta abandonada sobre la mesilla, la toma y se dispone a tirarla, pero la curiosidad le gano y la empieza a leer dejándola con la boca abierta y los ojos estáticos sin poder parpadeas si quiera.

"Estimado señor, por medio de la presente se hace

entrega de la recompensa por la cantidad de

10,000 Bits

en su honor y agradecimiento

por su apoyo a la seguridad de Equestria atrapando

a un peligroso grupo criminal poniendo en riesgo su propia vida,

por favor pase a las oficinas del cuartel general con

esta carta para recibir su recompensa

Atte.

Thunderstorm

General de la División diurna "

* * *

**Oferta especial por tiempo limitado =3, si mandan un review y un MP con la descripcion de su OC es posible que obtenga una aparicion en la historia, dado que por la situacion requiero muchos OC y no quiero estar creando tantos, asi que doy a mi publico la posibilidad, si es de su interes que su OC obtenga una aparicion en mi historia, si es posible, den una Descripcion grafica lo mas detallada posible, asi como personalidad y oficio o profesion, este ultimo puede ser modificado a mi convenir. y si el review es nomas porque no quiero que mi historia se vean tan poco leida XD, aunque las visitas dicen un poco lo contrario =3**


	14. El reto de la princesa - parte 1

**Un agradecimiento a todos mis lectores pero en especial a aquellos que han dejado sus reviews en verdad para mi es alentador y me permite seguir con esta historia con mas ahinco, asi que ahora andube inspirado y esta vez les traigo un capitulo un poco mas largo, que de hecho tuve que dividir XD, pero espero sea de su agrado y pronto les tendre la segunda parte. La oferta de OC sigue abierta para el que guste prestar el suyo.**

* * *

14.- El reto de la princesa. Parte 1

Las trompetas sonaron al salir los primeros rayos del sol, despertando a todos los nuevos reclutas que se encontraban en las barracas, entre ellos se encontraba un unicornio blanco ya ansioso por comenzar las pruebas, era su oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía y ganarse el puesto que la princesa Luna fácilmente le hubiera provisto si no hubiera pasado un pequeño altercado entre ellos.

Varias filas de ponys se formaron en el patio principal con su debido uniforme de recluta. Seguido un pegaso café de crin negra de mayor rango se postro enfrente de las filas viendo con detenimiento a los nuevos reclutas

-Señores yo soy el teniente Guarded Zeal, no tengo que decir porque están aquí, pero si a lo que se enfrentaran, serán puestos a prueba hasta el límite, para demostrar que valen su lugar en la Guardia de Equestria

El pegaso café, guardo silencio unos segundos solo para observar que tenía la atención de todos los presentes.

-Solo aceptamos lo mejor que el pueblo puede ofrecer, para de nuevo servir a este, la seguridad de nuestro pueblo es el objetivo principal de la guardia y por ende uno de los trabajos de mayor riesgo, si alguien teme por su vida, este es el momento de que se largue, la guardia debe estar siempre dispuesta a dar la vida por su amado pueblo.

El teniente ya había dado este discurso con anterioridad y siempre había sido lo mismo, un silencio después de esas palabras, si bien todos saben que la milicia ve por la seguridad de su pueblo, decir que la vida corre riesgo siempre te pone a pensar, pero esta vez algo fue diferente.

-¡Señor si señor!

El teniente escucho esas palabras y desvió su mirada al dueño de estas que hacia el saludo militar, observo a un pony blanco de crin negra y un cuerno blanco y negro, algo muy curioso, pues era el primer unicornio con un cuerno bicolor que había visto. Observo la mirada plateada de este, una mirada segura de lo que hace, una mirada orgullosa, el teniente sonrió un poco.

"Vaya, o bien este chico sabe muy bien a lo que viene o todo lo contrario…"

-Señores no escuche, ¡¿Están dispuestos dar sus vidas para servir al pueblo?!

-¡Señor si señor! –Respondieron esta vez todos los reclutas al unísono.

Y así comenzó el largo día, los reclutas fueron divididos en grupos y dirigidos por un sargento cada uno, al principio las pruebas aplicadas fueron sencillas, como si se tratara de un simple entrenamiento de acondicionamiento, empezó con unas vueltas a un enorme patio del complejo, luego recorrer el mismo circuito haciendo ejercicios complementarios, como saltar a los compañeros de enfrente y acostarse para ser saltado hasta que inicie el ciclo de nuevo al ser el último en la línea.

El joven unicornio, no tuvo problemas para llevar acabo todos estos ejercicios, ciertamente estaba en muy buena forma, pero después de algunas horas podía notar como algunos de sus compañeros no tenían la misma suerte, vio caer a uno de sus compañeros exhausto cercas de él, y no dudo en ir a ayudarlo pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Alto ahí recluta! –Grito el sargento al mando.- Si no puede hacerlo por sí solo no nos sirve.

El pony blanco miro con desafío al sargento y se acercó a su compañero caído y le ofreció una pesuña para ayudarlo.

El compañero caído aparto el casco que se le ofrecía y se levantó. Sin decir más desviando su mirada del unicornio. El asunto no paso a mayores por esta vez.

Las pruebas continuaron hasta entrada la tarde, hora de comer, cosa que muchos reclutas agradecieron, pues ya no daban más. Dentro del comedor, no solo había reclutas, estaba lleno de soldados, se podía ver como se juntaban en grupos para comer, incluso entre los mismos reclutas algunos ya parecían haber hecho amistad rápidamente, pero Winged no, se limitó a sentarse junto a una ventana y comer en solitario…

Horas antes, la Princesa Luna, había terminado sus deberes en el palacio tratando con sus súbditos o leyendo, cartas, tratados o juicios pendientes. Si bien tenía a muchos ponys que se encargaran de esto algunas decisiones no eran fáciles de tomar y se decidía que solo la princesa estaba calificada para tomarlas.

Luna aún mantenía en su mente la pesadilla de esa noche, pero otro recuerdo le asaltaba también, hace unos días se enteró de la verdadera lamentable situación de Equestria, en ese momento estaba muy afectada como para seguir hablando del tema, pero ya no podía aplazarlo más, tenía que hablar con sus generales y terminar de escuchar todo lo que no pudo días antes, así como buscar una mejor manera de mejorar la seguridad de su amado pueblo.

La princesa llevada por su guardia real, llego al cuartel militar de Canterlot donde mando a llamar a los generales de la división diurna y nocturna, los cuales tardaron solo algunos minutos en llegar, uno es el ya conocido general Thunderstorm de la guardia diurna y el otro el general de la guardia nocturna, un pegaso de pelaje grisáceo y una crin corta de color negro ambos portaban su respectiva armadura indicadora de su alto rango.

-General Thunderstorm, general Midnight Mist. – Hablo Luna.

Los generales hicieron el saludo militar hacia la princesa.

-¿En que podemos servirle princesa Luna? –pregunto Thunderstorm.

-Eh venido a terminar la charla que comenzamos días atrás, quiero conocer a fondo la situación de mi querida Equestria y con su ayuda buscar una solución.

Thunderstorm asintió y luego guio a través del cuartel a la princesa para poder hablar del asunto más cómodamente en la sala de reuniones y planeación estratégica.

Winged terminaba su comida, un poco pensativo cuando vio por la ventana algo que llamo su atención…

"¿Princesa Luna? Qué hace ella aquí, bueno no importa, veré si puedo aprovechar para hablar con ella…"

El unicornio salió del comedor, y se fue siguiendo a la princesa Luna junto con los generales, tratando de no ser visto, y fingiendo normalidad al ver pasar a otros soldados. Lo cual no fue tanto problema, era normal ver reclutas haciendo un reconocimiento durante su descanso, usando diferentes escusas, por lo que logro pasar desapercibido.

La princesa y los dos ponys que la acompañaban entraron a en una habitación un tanto oculta, y sin guardias que la vigilaran, cuando Winged se acerco podía escuchar voces hablando en su interior.

-Como ya le había dicho princesa Luna, la situación de Equestria empeora día con día, no importa cuanta guardia implementemos, los asaltos y robos son cada día mejor planeados por los criminales, incluso cada día es mas común la perdida de la vida de un inocente mientras ocurren estos.

"Si no me equivoco esa voz, creo que es el mismo que vino la otra noche para hablar con algo urgente para la princesa, como dijo, el general Thunderstorm… sí creo que ese es"

-Hemos incrementado la guardia día y noche, -Esta vez hablo otro pony que seguramente era el pegaso que los acompañaba, este sonaba mucho más joven y muy enérgico.

-Pero la cantidad de asaltos y robos comienzan a ser tantos que no podemos con todos, y a decir verdad, no nos estamos topando con simples ciudadanos desesperados, muchos con los que nos hemos topado son gente preparada, saben lo que hacen. Y se ha convertido en un alto riesgo para nosotros también, nuestra guardia no esta tan preparada para este tipo de situación, y son realmente pocos los buenos instructores de combate. No nos damos abasto para entrenar a toda la guardia de Equestria.

-Es por eso mismo que… - Hablaba la princesa Luna cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe con una mancha blanca entrando y cayendo al piso llamando la atención de los generales y la princesa.

"Mierda, no debí recargarme tanto" –Pensó Winged mientras se levantaba del piso y luego fijando su mirada al frente para ver que era observado por los tres presentes en la habitación…

"Estoy jodido…"

-Emm yo lo siento pasaba por aquí y…

-¡Silencio recluta! –grito el pegaso de armadura plateada con negro.-

Winged trago un poco de saliva y luego se puso firmes y saludo militarmente.

-¡Señor si señor!

-Recluta, ha cometido una falta grave de respeto hacia sus superiores y más aún hacia su alteza la princesa Luna. –Dijo el viejo unicornio con armadura dorada.- Deberá ser sancionado como lo dicta el reglamento…

-Permiso para hablar señor.

-Permiso concedido, explíquese recluta.- contesto de nuevo el unicornio seriamente.

La princesa observaba al joven unicornio, y los recuerdos de la última noche que lo vio volvieron a su mente, si bien no lo mostro, la ira le inundo, sin saber realmente porque era tan excesiva.

-Señor, yo solo vine para hablar con la princesa Luna…-Winged estaba bastante nervioso, pero sabía que se acababa de meter en un grave problema, y probablemente solo solucionar su asunto con la princesa Luna lo salvaría de un horrible castigo.

-¡hablar de que! Vas a insultarme más, no te basto lo de la otra noche.

Los generales se sobresaltaron al escuchar a su princesa tan exaltada y eso solo los hizo mirar con mayor enojo al joven recluta.

-¡No princesa!

-¡Que hiciste qué!- grito el pegaso acercándose con una mirada fulminante sobre Winged. –Te atreviste a insultar a la princesa Luna y todavía volver a mostrar tu rostro, peor aún unirte a la milicia!

Winged se puso más nervioso, las palabras de Luna solo hicieron empeorar la situación y siendo solo un recluta se volvía cada vez más difícil decir palabra alguna.

-¡Todo lo contrario princesa, quiero disculparme!

La princesa Luna frunció el ceño incrédula, pero se acercó hacia Winged mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para Winged era difícil soportarlo esa mirada sin desviar la suya, pero de alguna manera lo logro.

-Te retractas de todo lo que dijiste esa noche!?

-Princesa… lamento la forma en que dije las cosas, fui grosero y falto de tacto hacia su persona como su alteza y como dama, le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por eso… pero no puedo retractarme de algo que creo verdad… y espero realmente me pueda perdonar por lo idiota que fui.

La princesa mantuvo su mirada sobre Winged, realmente le molestaba que admitiera seguir creyendo en lo que dijo, pero su ira disminuyo un poco, se estaba disculpando en parte después de todo, y entonces por fin pudo darse cuenta de algo, el joven unicornio, se había unido a la milicia, pero era un simple recluta.

-Antes de eso… que haces como recluta –El tono de Luna disminuyo un poco su recelo y mas bien se mostró mas curiosa.

-Seguí sus deseos princesa… quería volverme un instructor de combate, pero tenía que empezar desde abajo para demostrar que valgo el puesto.

La princesa seguía enojada con el, pero era cierto que había visto gran habilidad en el joven para desempeñar el puesto, mas ahora no se sentía dispuesta a dárselo así como así.

-¿Bien quieres que te perdone?

-Lo que sea por obtener su perdón… -Contesto Winged bajando la mirada y soltando un suspiro.

-Entonces demuestra que eres digno del puesto que buscas, aquí y ahora, elegirás a uno de los presentes en esta habitación, para combatir y demostrar tú valía.

El alboroto en la sala de reuniones, no había pasado desapercibido y varios reclutas y soldados ya se encontraba cercas escuchando el suceso. Algunos ya estaban pensando en el castigo que recibiría aquel pobre infeliz que hablaba con los generales y la princesa.

-Pero princesa! Qué está haciendo, realmente piensa que ese recluta puede obtener el puesto que pide así como así.- Hablo el veterano Thunderstorm un poco consternado por el reto que acaba de lanzar la princesa a un simple recluta…

"Un momento… ese no es el mismo pony que rescato la princesa y peleo contra una manticora y timberwolf… Winged Shield, ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí!?"

Winged se encontraba entra la espada y la pared, no había escapatoria tenía que elegir alguien de la habitación, pero si no se equivocaba, los dos ponys que acompañaban a la princesa eran los generales de las divisiones de la guardia diurna y nocturna. Sería difícil pelear contra ellos, uno es un viejo, pero de alguna manera sabia por experiencia que eso no sería una debilidad significativa dada su experiencia… y el pegaso, se veía que era alguien muy atlético, probablemente alguien muy veloz y flexible y para ser un general a tan joven edad aunque no tanto como el mismo. Es que fue un prodigio.

-¿Cualquiera de esta habitación?- Pregunto el joven unicornio.

-Cualquiera –respondió la princesa.

-Entonces la escojo a usted princesa Luna…

-¡Como te atreves recluta a retar a la princesa!

El general Thunderstorm se acercaba amenazadoramente al joven recluta, pero fue detenido por una pesuña gris del mismo general Midnight. El cual solo negó con la cabeza antes de hablar mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Solo disfruta el espectáculo viejo amigo…

Winged alcanzo escuchar al pegaso y solo una cosa paso por su mente…

"Creo que metí la pata, ahora si hasta el fondo en la porquería…"

La princesa acepto con una sonrisa poco amistosa en el rostro, y todos se movieron al patio principal del cuartel donde se llevaría a cabo el combate, y para empeorar las cosas pareció que se mandó una invitación a todo el cuartel, en unos cuantos minutos el patio estaba repleto de ponys de tierra y pegasos que volaban para ver un espectáculo único, un combate con la misma princesa de la noche.

Luna y Winged se encontraban frente a frente con un enorme círculo de ponys rodeándolos.

-Las reglas son simples –hablo la princesa usando su voz real para que todo el público la escuchara.

-El primero en dejar al otro fuera de combate gana, solo se permite el uso de fuerza física y nada de magia. Su uso, se considerara una perdida inmediata

Ambos ponys se pusieron en sus respectivas poses de combate, Luna flexionando un poco las patas delanteras y traseras para moverse rápidamente en caso se de ser necesario y Winged adopto una extraña pose de combate bípeda, se paró sobre sus patas traseras con una apoyada un poco mas arriba que la otra y los cascos superiores de manera que protegían su rostro. Esto último dejo a todo el público muy extrañado y sorprendido por la facilidad de unicornio para mantenerse en esa pose bípeda.

-¿Listo?

-¡Listo! –Contesto el pony blanco.


	15. El reto de la princesa - parte 2

**Bien yeguas y sementales, lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta la segunda parte del ultimo capitulo que publique. ESpero sea de su agrado como siempre y los revies siguen siendo bienvenidos nwn  
**

* * *

15.-El reto de la princesa – parte 2

El ambiente estaba tenso, la multitud murmuraba y gritaba porras, pero para suerte de Winged la gran mayoría eran para la princesa Luna.

"que ánimos para un compañero…"

Ambos oponentes se miraban fijamente, pasaron los segundos de haber declarado iniciada la pelea y nadie se movía ni un centímetro, se observaban muy detalladamente el mas mínimo movimiento, el gesto más pequeño, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirles algo para prever el movimiento de su oponente.

-Vamos Winged te piensas quedar hay parado todo el día, estoy esperando por tu grandiosa demostración! –dijo la princesa Luna con un tono sarcástico.

-Luna… -susurro Winged- "que pasó contigo, sé que metí la pata pero no creo que sea el todo por lo que actuas así"

El unicornio soltó un suspiro y luego de haber observado la posición de combate de la princesa se dispone atacarla, a pesar de poder pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con facilidad en pose bípeda el correr no era así de fácil, así que se acercó corriendo a 4 patas sabiendo que la princesa tramaba algo, así que el último segundo salto a un lado de la alicornio esquivando un golpe de esta y aprovechando que sobre paso su guardia, el unicornio logro asestar una cos en el costado de su oponente haciéndola retroceder con un quejido y volviendo a tomar su postura.

El público quedo boquiabierto, su querida princesa fue la primera en ser golpeada apenas iniciando el combate trayendo con esto su descontento y sacando un abucheo hacia el recluta que había osado retarla.

-vaya bonita manera de apoyar a un compañero…-dijo Winged un poco irritado a lo que la princesa sonrió un poco a pesar de ver sido la primera en ser alcanzada por un golpe.

-Que esperabas, soy su princesa, y tu un desconocido que se atrevió a retarme. Aunque debo felicitarte, previste muy bien la primera jugada, pero a partir de ahora no te será tan fácil.

-Ya lo veremos, es su turno de moverse ahora. Alteza…

Luna volvió irritarse ante el tono desafiante de Winged, pero decidió complacerle y así ya estando a solo unos paso salto al ataque haciendo creer a Winged que lo embestiría a lo que el había saltado a un lado, pero giro sobre el lugar donde cayó y soltó una cos doble hacia Winged, el ya había visto su error pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos y en vez de detenerse en el lugar donde caería, se dejó caer rodando sobre el suelo esquivando por muy poco el fuerte ataque de la princesa, y luego se levantó tomando su extraña pose de combate de nuevo.

"Eso estuvo cercas… es bastante rápida"

El recluta contrataco con un gancho izquierdo pero fue fácilmente esquivado por la princesa, luego continuo atacando con rápidos golpes que esta vez fueron más fáciles para la alicornio esquivar.

La multitud veía con atención, el intenso combate que acaba de librarse, tanto el recluta con su querida princesa son muy rápidos, y después del primer golpe ninguno lograba acertar otro.

El general Thunderstorm miro a su joven camarada observar el combate con una expresión de diversión y sorpresa ante las habilidades del joven recluta.

-Pareces divertirte Midnight.-afirmo el veterano.

-Bastante viejo, en serio ese insolente recluta, es más de lo que esperaba, sobre todo para ser un unicornio, sin ofender. Pensé que la princesa lo derribaría al primer golpe y luego barrería el piso con él pero parece que la limpieza tardara un poco más de lo pensado hehe.

-Vaya pues yo no me esperaba que la princesa fuera tan hábil, digo los alicornios son una raza insuperable por su resistencia física y su poderosa magia, pero no sabía de su habilidad en los combates físicos.

-Hasta cierto punto tienes razón, pero la princesa Luna es la excepción, ella siempre se preocupó de mantener un equilibrio entre sus habilidades mágicas y físicas, a diferencia de las demás princesas, como la princesa Cadance y la princesa Celestia, no discutiré su poderosa magia, pero cuando la magia falla, no hay como un cuerpo bien entrenado…

Winged y Luna seguían muy parejos, los minutos pasaban y nadie lograba asestar un golpe.

-Princesa, debo admitir que es una fuerte oponente.- Dijo Winged después de esquivar otro golpe.

-¿Esperabas menos por ser una princesa?-respondió Luna, ahora ella esquivando otra patada de Winged-

-A decir verdad no, mis recuerdos son vagos, pero sé que de dónde vengo la realeza suele ser los oponentes más fuertes que pueda haber.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no te dejas de juegos de una vez?!- La princesa sorpresivamente se deja recibir uno de los golpes rápidos de Winged para contratacar con una fuerte embestida que lanzo al pony varios metros rodando sobre la tierra.

-Uhhh eso debió doler… -dijo un poco entusiasmado el general de la guardia nocturna.

El unicornio se levanta soltando un quejido y retomando su guardia.

-Si así lo desea su alteza…-Winged soltó un bufido y se lanzo contra la alicornio.

El público no paraba de sorprenderse más y más, la pelea ya se había extendido cercas de media hora y nadie daba señas de darse por vencido, esta vez para ambos contrincantes se volvió más difícil esquivar a su oponente y cada tanto uno recibía una cos en un costado, un codazo o un golpe en el rostro, la mirada en ambos oponentes era completamente de desafío. Y el odio del público hacia el joven recluta por dañar a su querida princesa no hacía más que ir en aumento, con más abucheos.

La pelea ya había durado más de una hora y por fin empezaba a notarse un cambio en el combate, el blanco unicornio, respiraba agitadamente, mientras que la alicornio mantenía un ritmo más tranquilo, gracias a la fuerte resistencia física de los alicornios.

-No me digas que ya te cansaste, yo apenas acabo de calentar. – Se burlo Luna manteniendo una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe princesa, aún tengo energías para jugar otro rato –respondió Winged devolviendo el gesto, pero no tardo en tomar seriedad- pero desde que empezamos sigo preguntándome algo, Luna sé que me comporte como un idiota el otro día, y a pesar de que trate de pedir disculpas, noto aún mucho recelo de su parte, paso algo más que me involucre y que deba saber.

Luna sabía la respuesta, pero le sorprendió que Winged lograra notar ese aspecto. El sueño de la noche anterior aun rondaba por su cabeza y por alguna razón desconocida no podía evitar ver al unicornio con cierto desprecio por lo ocurrido en su pesadilla, pero porque, fue solo una pesadilla…

Pero esa mirada y ese brazalete plateado que tanto recuerdan a un lobo salvaje, Luna en sus tantos años de vida, ya había conocido a unos cuantos, criaturas inteligentes de corazón frio, pero muy astutos y traicioneros, eran conocidos, por fingir inocencia y atacar cuando uno menos lo esperaba. Acaso Winged podría ser uno, con magia se pueden hacer innumerables cosas, muy posiblemente cambiar la figura de uno mismo por la de otra criatura, posiblemente con magia había asegurado sus recuerdos ante un hechizo común de memoria. Y la manera en como había logrado cambiar el sentido de su hechizo también.

Thunderstorm observo la pequeña pausa de los contrincantes para hablar, y aunque no alcanzo escuchar nada, logro notar una actitud extraña en la princesa, su respiración se aceleró ligeramente, y su mirada parecía perdida por unos momentos.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! –Grito Luna, pero para su sorpresa, cuando despertó de su trance ya tenía a Winged sobre ella embistiéndola y tumbándola al suelo para luego ser sometida.

-Luna yo solo quiero ayudar, no me gusta esta manera en que me tratas y ves, es como si…

Luna pudo sentir la fuerte respiración del unicornio encima de ella trayéndole un recuerdo de su pesadilla.

Flashback

El lobo dio un paso más quedando cara a cara con Luna, se podía sentir su respiración sobre ella y ver un hilo de baba caer desde su hocico.

-No eh probado la carne en días… te vez más que apetitosa.

El lobo olfateo el cuello de Luna y poso una garra del otro lado del cuello para luego darle una lamida, que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió a Luna y le provocara sudar frio.

-Yo puedo encargarme de ponerle fin a tu pesadilla…

Luna abrió los ojos completamente y usando una de sus alas envolvió a Winged para luego dar una vuelta sobre el suelo tomando impulso y lanzarlo por el aire haciendo que caiga pesadamente sobre el suelo para luego levantarse rápidamente del suelo.

-¡Monstruo eso es lo que eres! Mantente lejos de mi o de mi pueblo!

Winged se levanta difícilmente del suelo muy adolorido, escucho que algo trono al momento de caer sobre suelo y rogaba por que no haya sido una parte de él, pero si lo fue la adrenalina que inundaba su cuerpo no lo hizo notar. Levanto la mirada hacia Luna escuchando lo que le gritaba y sobre todo viendo la forma de su mirada.

"¿Odio? No… esa mirada, es miedo, miedo puro, ¿pero ahora qué demonios hice?"

-Luna, ¿De que estas hablando?-Winged dio un par de pasos hacia Luna pero ella retrocedió otro par.

-¡Aléjate, no te me acerques! Maldito lobo traicionero

-¡¿Qué?! De qué demonios hablas Luna, ¡soy un pony no un lobo! –Winged trato de acercarse de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado- "Genial… ni una semana en estas tierras y ya me eh metido en más problemas de los que puedo contar con las pesuñas y ahora para acabarla, tengo que lidiar con una princesa esquizofrénica… necesito vacaciones…"

El suspenso estaba en el aire, nadie entendía que estaba pasando, la princesa estaba actuando y gritando cosas raras. Los generales de ambas guardias estaban igual de confundidos.

Midnight miro a su camarada – Thunder esto ya se está poniendo extraño, creo que deberíamos parar esto ahora.

Luna solo podía ver frente a ella un enorme lobo salvaje que trataba de acercarse mientras goteaba saliva de su hocico con afilados colmillos. Estaba confundida, hace unos instantes estaba combatiendo contra Winged en el patio principal del palacio, pero ahora todo a su alrededor había cambiado, era de noche y estaba en los callejones de Canterlot, estaba desolado y solo estaba ella y el peligroso lobo frente a ella, era la misma escena que su pesadilla. El lobo siguió acercándose no podía permitirlo, sería su fin, entonces cargo un hechizo en su cuerno y lo lanzo, una pequeña esfera salió disparada desde su cuerno hasta el lobo pero este salto a un lado y la esfera choco contra el piso creando un pequeño hoyo.

-Mierda…"qué demonios fue eso, Luna esta fuera de sí, tengo que hacer algo antes de que dañe alguien… en especial a mi"-El miedo comenzó a crecer en Winged, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando con Luna, y porque empezó atacarle con magia, una que si lo toca se daría por muerto.

No había muchas opciones, tenía que sacar a Luna de ese lugar antes de que dañe alguien, Winged esquivo otra esfera que impacto cercas de otros soldados, los cuales empezaron a deformar el circulo para buscar refugio, Luna empezó a lanzar un ataque tras otro.

Winged hacia todo lo posible por esquivar una esfera tras otra, pero cada vez eran más y no lograba acercarse entonces después de caer al piso esquivando una vio otra esfera brillar, no tenía tiempo para esquivar, sería su fin, miró fijamente la esfera aproximarse velozmente y entonces lo impensable paso, un rayo impacto en la esfera provocando una pequeña explosión y tras él se habían parado ambos generales

-¡Joder, que rayos hiciste a la princesa! –mascullo el pegaso gris de armadura plateada.

-¡Y yo que sé! Ella simplemente empezó a gritarme cosas sin sentido y perdió el control. –respondió el blanco unicornio muy alterado.

Otra esfera de energía paso cercas de Winged.

-¡¿Viejo no puedes hacer nada contra esos misiles mágicos?!

-Estoy en ello… –contesto el veterano general haciendo brillar su cuerno y haciendo aparecer una esfera traslucida, cubriendo a los tres que deshacía los misiles mágicos que disparaba Luna.

-Ahora sí, canta todo, por qué la princesa actúa así. –Interrogo Midnight al joven recluta.

-Ya lo dije, ella simplemente empezó a gritarme cosas sin sentido y parece que ahora me quiere murto, yo solo le pregunte porque su cambio de actitud, si metí la pata hace unos días con una discusión que tuvimos, pero no creo que sea la razón de Luna para considerarme un monstruo.

-Sea lo que sea hay que apurarse, el escudo no resistirá mucho tiempo.

-General, como funciona la magia básica o como la utiliza un unicornio sin experiencia?- pregunto Winged.

-¿Qué? no hay tiempo para esto –respondió Thunder molesto.

-¡Solo resúmelo!

El general iba a protestar algo pero se le adelanto el general Midnight

-concentra la energía en tu cuerno y piensa en que es lo que quieres hacer con la magia, luego libera esa energía. La magia más básica funciona así.

-Bien, general Thunderstorm libere el escudo cuando se lo diga tengo un plan.

-¿Estás loco? Si una de esos misiles te da declárate muerto.-Protesto de nuevo el general diurno, teniendo como respuesta una sonrisa del joven recluta.

-Tal vez, solo hágalo estaré bien…

-Bien… -accedió el general a regañadientes.

Ambos generales se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza se pusieron a ambos lados listos para apartarse del recluta al quitar el escudo. El general dio la señal y desvaneció el escudo después del impacto de un misil, se apartaron los generales y el joven unicornio blanco corrió directo hacia la princesa, se le veía concentrado en algo y su cuerno brillo.

Los misiles volaban directo hacia Winged pero a un metro de este, los misiles eran desviados al piso o al aire.

Winged estaba a un par de metros de alcanzar a la princesa salto al aire pero fue alcanzado por uno de los misiles, cayo embistiendo a la princesa a la vez que la rodeaba con los cascos y el brillo en su cuerno se intensifico creando un flash de luz que solo duro una fracción de segundo, pero después nada.

Cuando los pocos ponys que quedaban presentes recuperaron la visibilidad del flash, no había nada donde se encontraba el recluta y su princesa. Se habían esfumado del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ambos generales se voltearon a ver y hablaron al unísono.

-Qué hemos hecho…


	16. Conquistando la oscuridad

**Primero que nada un agradecimiento como siempre a todos mis lectores, espero de nuevo sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo y espero sus comentarios al respecto tambien de que les parecio, igual se aceptan sujerencias y quejas tambien hehe.**

* * *

16.- Conquistando la oscuridad

-Uggh mierda que demonios paso…

Winged se levanta un poco mareado y observa su alrededor, era de noche, no se explicaba cómo demonios si apenas pasaba del medio día cuando se enfrasco en un combate con…

-¡Luna! Donde estas… "un momento, no había recibido un disparo de Luna, estoy seguro que el ultimo me alcanzo"

El unicornio, reviso su cuerpo pero no tenía herida alguna

-extraño en fin…

Observo a todos lados en busca de la princesa, pero no podía verla por ningún lado, se encontraba solo en lo que parecía… ¿un callejón?

-ok… no es este el lugar en el que planeaba parar… no importa tengo que buscar a Luna.

Winged salió del callejón y miro las calles desoladas, la estructura le hacía recordar algo, se parecían mucho a las calles de Canterlot pero estaban… desgastadas y mal cuidadas, entre los pisos de piedra aparecían pequeñas hierbas que se secaban a corta altura.

-Umm es extraño, a no ser que maltraten la planta esta peculiar forma de secarse solo la eh visto en cuevas donde no pega la luz del sol… bien me desvió de mi objetivo.

Winged caminaba por las solitarias calles al parecer de la ciudad de Canterlot , realmente empezaba pensar que estaba despoblado hasta que vio un poco de movimiento mas adelante, un pony de pelaje amarillo pero algo descolorido corrían en su dirección, se detuvo un momento solo para decir algo y luego continuar con su carreta.

-¡No sigas en esta dirección, ella está por ahí, huye!

-¡Espera! –protesto el unicornio blanco, pero fui inútil el poni deslavado ya había desaparecido entre las calles. -¿Ella, será Luna? Tengo que averiguarlo.

Winged continúo en la misma dirección esperanzado en encontrar a la princesa, y no tardo en escuchar ruidos, ruidos muy bien conocidos por él.

-Una pelea…-galopo lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde escuchaba los ruidos.

Winged se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio al llegar a la escena de la pelea, se encontraba Luna disparando desde su cuerno misiles de energía azules hacia una criatura, más específicamente un lobo salvaje de mayor tamaño que la princesa de color blanco, ojos plateados y un brazalete como el de el en su pata delantera derecha.

-¿Qué diablos, que se supone que es él y con un brazalete como el mío?

Cuando Winged logro acercarse más, el lobo salvaje ya tenía dominada contra el piso a la princesa y se relamía el hocico casi saboreando la carne de la princesa antes de darle el primer mordisco directo en el cuello.

La princesa mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados derramando lágrimas, temblaba de miedo, sentía que su vida estaba por acabar, como comida para un carnívoro. Sentía la fuerte respiración del lobo acercándose peligrosamente hacia su cuello, tenso los músculos y sudo frio cuando sintió los afilados colmillos del lobo apoyarse sobre su piel. Un último par de palabras brotaron de su boca entre sollozos.

-Por qué Winged…

Luna se preparaba para sentir su piel desgarrarse por los afilados colmillos del lobo pero se sorprendió escuchar un golpe seco seguido de otro al rodar algo pesadamente sobre el piso y sentir el cuerpo libre del peso que la aprisionaba. Abrió los ojos instintivamente buscando saber que paso. Frente a la princesa se encontraba un unicornio blanco, mirando hacia el piso varios metros más haya con una mirada amenazante, pero a la vez por alguna razón la hizo sentirse más segura, como protegida, cuando miro en la misma dirección del unicornio vio al lobo salvaje que se levantaba del piso gruñendo con algo de ira sus ojos.

-¡Lárgate criatura y deja a la princesa en paz! –Grito Winged rodeando a Luna y poniéndose entra ella y el lobo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, a nuestro caballero blanco, rescatando a su bella damisela. Vete a jugar al héroe a otro lado idiota. –respondió el lobo salvaje.

Luna observaba la discusión entre ambos "Wingeds"… pero no lograba entender que estaba pasando realmente.

-Oblígame… -contesto el unicornio secamente.

-La primera vez me tomaste por sorpresa, no podrás tocarme ahora.

-Ya lo veremos… -dijo el unicornio con una mirada desafiante.

Winged galopo con la intención de embestir al lobo una segunda vez, pero justo en el momento en que lo toco este se disolvió en una extraña bruma, más bien parecida a una nebulosa del espacio, Winged cayó al piso y rodo amortiguando el golpe, para después volverse a posicionar en su extraña pose de combate.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso!? – miro Winged confuso a la bruma más bien parecida a una nebulosa espacial, que volvía a tomar la forma del lobo.

-Jajaja te dije que no podrías tocarme de nuevo, idiota. Pero yo sí puedo hacerte daño…

Winged apenas alcanzo a voltear a un costado para ver que algo se aproximaba hacia él, era la misma bruma en la que se había convertido el lobo, pero esta vez la bruma era sólida como roca que lo golpeo en un costado lanzándolo al suelo, y aturdiéndolo bastante con el fuerte golpe.

Luna observo el corto combate y un mayor miedo asomo en sus ojos cuando miro la nebulosa neblina, solo un ser podía crear esa bruma tan extraña y peligrosa, solo ese ser que mas odiaba en su vida y al que más temía… NightmareMoon. El temblor de su cuerpo volvió a intensificarse junto con su ritmo cardiaco y respiración.

-No… ¡no! Lárgate Nightmare…

Winged se levantó con dificultad soltando un quejido por el fuerte dolor en un costado, esta vez estaba seguro que al menos se había roto una costilla…

-Grrr… que demonios fue eso… y como que Nightmare…

"Espera ¿Nightmare… Moon? Pero ella es parte de Luna, si está aquí entonces esto es… diablos el hechizo funciono!"

-"aun así como duele..." ¡Luna, esto no es real!

-Oh sí, es más real de lo que crees… -respondió el lobo

Winged apenas lo escucho vio de reojo otra sombra acercarse y nuevamente recibió otro fuerte golpe de la misma bruma dejándolo sobre el suelo nuevamente. Pero no se detuvo hay, nuevas porciones más pequeñas de la bruma aparecieron y siguieron golpeando a Winged que solo pudo hacerse un ovillo para soportar un poco mas tan tremenda tortura.

-¡Detente! Por favor, no le hagas daño… -grito Luna al ver la terrible escena que sufría el blanco unicornio.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres… que buscas?

-No tiene caso ocultarlo más… -la neblina dejo en paz a Winged sobre el suelo en mal estado. El lobo volvió a convertirse en bruma por unos segundos y cambio de forma adoptando ahora la de una yegua alta, de color negro y la crin esta formaba de la nebulosa agitándose en el aire como si tuviera vida propia.

-Nightmare… -dijo Luna un poco temerosa pero tratando de sobreponerse. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Oh querida, tu sabes los que quiero… traer la noche eterna y gobernar Equestria yo sola, que todos los súbditos sirvan solo para mí. El poder de hacer lo que yo quiera cuando quiera y como quiera…

-Uggh …

Tanto Luna como NightmareMoon voltearon en la misma dirección del quejido, hay se encontraba Winged, de pie aun a pesar del mal estado en que termino, lleno de golpes incluso algunos le llegaron abrir heridas en el rostro, probablemente traía varias costillas rotas también, pero hay estaba de pie sobreponiéndose a todo ese dolor mirando con seriedad hacia Luna.

-¿E-es eso cierto Luna, es eso lo que deseas realmente? Tu orgullo y envidia se sobreponen al bien estar de tus súbditos.

-¡Claro que no!, es ella quien lo desea no yo… como osas decir algo así de mí!-Respondió Luna muy sorprendida por las palabras del unicornio, esas palabras le molestaban, pero a la vez le hicieron preguntarse la razón de porque las decía.

-¿Y entonces quien es ella? Luna… cuando vas aceptarlo? Cuando aceptaras que NightmareMoon es una parte de ti, una parte con la que siempre tendrás que vivir, una parte que tienes que aceptar y no reprimir…-dijo el unicornio con un poco de angustia.

NightmareMoon parecía empezar a divertirse, tanto que dejo al par frente a sus ojos discutir sin mediar palabra alguna.

-Jamás! Nunca lo aceptare, porque no es cierto ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es un ser oscuro que no debería existir.

-¿Oscuro? Luna realmente tienes idea de lo que es la oscuridad?

-Claro que lo tengo, es todo el mal que existe!

Winged bajo la mirada un poco decepcionado.

-Me decepcionas Luna, realmente tú como la emperatriz de la noche, esperaba una mejor respuesta…

La respuesta confundió tanto a Luna como a NightmareMoon.

-Pues que esperabas que dijera!- pregunto Luna.

-Primero contéstame esto, ¿por qué los ponys le temen a la oscuridad?

-Eso es fácil, por lo que hay en ella. –Contesto Nightmare.

Winged rio un poco pero se detuvo soltando un quejido por el dolor que le trajo debido a su mal estado.

-Te equivocas Nightmare igual que tu Luna, ya que piensas lo mismo, le temen a la oscuridad, por lo que no saben que se pueda encontrar hay. Le temen a lo desconocido.

-Pero en la oscuridad se ocultan criaturas peligrosas…-Contesto Luna con un poco de duda.

-Así como también criaturas hermosas y extrañas, objetos y otras cosas muy bellas también, la oscuridad oculta muchas cosas, y muchas veces solo se les teme porque no se les comprende…

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con ella entonces? -Pregunto Luna de nuevo confundida.

Winged se acercó con dificultad cojeando a NightmareMoon, sin mostrar miedo.

-Solo mírala…mírate Luna, es realmente poder y alabanzas lo que quieres de tu pueblo?

Winged miro Nightmare con algo de ternura y compasión haciendo que ella mostrara algo de incomodidad. Ignorando esto Winged extendió una pesuña ahogando un quejido y acaricio la mejilla de NightmareMoon.

-No eres más que una yegua que necesita un poco de atención, los demás no te comprenden, por eso buscas llamar la atención de alguna manera…

NightmareMoon dio un salto atrás zafándose de la caricia de Winged algo molesta y desconcertada.

-¡Que se supone que haces, idiota! ¡¿Quieres que te vuelva azotar?! –Nightmare volvió a retroceder un poco nerviosa.

En cambio Luna solo veía la escena atónita, realmente no estaba segura de lo que veía… alguien se portaba amable y con compasión hacia NightmareMoon, ese ser que según ella no debería existir, pero… de alguna manera sabía que vivía dentro de ella… no cabía en su mente la idea de aceptarla, para ella NightmareMoon era la encarnación del mal, pero las palabras de Winged la hacían sonar como si fuera una potrilla mimada y un poco egoísta que solo busca llamar y obtener la atención de otros, realmente solo una potrilla incomprendida y necesitada de atención…

-y si es cierto… si ella es solo esa parte de mí que tanto reprimía…-se preguntaba Luna, mientras veía a NightmareMoon tratar de alejarse desconcertadamente de Winged hasta que una pared se interpuso a su huida.

NightmareMoon veía al unicornio acercarse a ella cojeando por culpa de la paliza que le dio, pero a pesar de eso en su mirada solo podía ver comprensión y compasión, le molestaba que la vieran así, se planteaba usar su magia para darle fin a esa mirada pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, algo le impedía hacer daño a esa mirada, volteo a ver a Luna que sabía que la veía en esa ridícula situación, pero su mirada empezaba a ser similar a la del unicornio.

Luna vio como finalmente Winged estaba a un paso de tocar a Nightmare, y aunque ella uso su magia para manipular las nebulosas en aparente amenaza hacia Winged, pero, no le hizo nada. Le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, pero sabía lo que pasaba, Winged tenía razón, Nightmare no era alguien mala, era alguien incomprendida, alguien necesitada… pero más difícil de aceptar es que…es una parte de ella misma…

NightmareMoon empezó a sentirse extraña, por primera vez en la vida no se sentía amenazada, todo lo contrario, se sentía segura y cálida, dentro del abrazo del blanco unicornio, se sentía comprendida y querida… todo aquello que tanto busco en el poder y control de todos los ponys de Equestria, pero lo había encontrado de una manera muy diferente…Inexplicable con sus palabras de hecho.

Winged se separó ligeramente del abrazo liberando una de sus pezuñas y acariciando la mejilla de aquel bello rostro de ojos celestes.

-Me alegro que por fin la aceptaras Luna… estoy orgulloso de ti.

Luna levanto la mirada hacia aquellos ojos plateados que la observaban con orgullo y felicidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, solo abrazo con fuerza a Winged hundiendo el rostro en su pecho tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

Winged se aguanto soltar otro quejido debido al dolor que le provoco el abrazo y luego tomo del mentón a Luna haciéndole levantar la mirada hacia la suya, luego con la misma pezuña acaricio la mejilla de la princesa de la noche.

-Es hora de salir de aquí Luna…

La princesa solo asintió con la cabeza levemente y luego Winged coloco su cuerno junto al de la princesa, ambos brillaron por un instante creando un flash que ilumino todo el callejón por un par de segundos, dejando el lugar en completa soledad.

* * *

**La verdad esta vez estuve un poco falto de inspiracion, me costo mucho trabajo terminar este capitulo, pero espero haya valido la pena de no haber decido esperar mas para terminarlo.**


	17. Armando el Rompecabezas

**Y Por fin despues de muuuucho tiempo por fin puedo publicar otro capitulo mas, en serio pido una disculpa enorme a todo mi publico por la tardanza, pero la verdad que estos finales de semestre en la uni fueron fatales, y me robaron muchisimo tiempo ademas de cortarme completamente la inspiracion, pero aprovechando las vacaciones espero poder recuperar un poco el ritmo,**

**y pues como siempre digo, espero este capitulo que quedo un poco mas largo de lo normal, sea de su entero agrado y tambien siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios =3**

* * *

17.-Armando el rompecabezas

-¿Viejo Como que no encuentras el rastro? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a la princesa!

-Hago lo que puedo ¡al menos yo estoy haciendo algo! No te veo a ti aportar ideas.

-Que quieres que haga que vuele por toda Equestria? Tu eres el mago aquí.

-Es mejor que quedarte aquí quejándote de mí magia.

En el centro del patio de la academia militar discutían dos ponys ya conocidos, los generales de ambas guardias, el resto de la academia era un caos, la desaparición de la princesa Luna alarmo a todo el complejo. Había pasado ya una hora desde la desaparición de la princesa junto con el nuevo recluta.

-¡Maldición! esto no tiene sentido, el rastro no lleva a ningún lado. Cualquier teletransportanción debe dejar uno.-Dijo el general Thunderstorm mientras trataba de analizar el rastro de magia usada por el nuevo recluta.

-¿Que estás diciendo que nomás se esfumaron sin ir a ningún lado?- Pregunto el general de la guardia nocturna.

- Si… -El unicornio gris nota algo durante su análisis- espera percibo algo.

Repentinamente una fuerte luz vuelve a cegar a todos unos segundos y cuando logran recobrar la vista, ven sobre el mismo lugar donde habían desaparecido, a las dos ponys que buscaban desesperadamente, estaban unidos en un fuerte abrazo.

Luna abre los ojos y volteo a los lados ubicándose en donde esta y luego se percata de una extraña calidez.

-Winged… estas muy cálido…

El unicornio levanta su mirada encontrándose con el rostro de la princesa denotándose una expresión de estar bastante exhausto

-Que irónico… yo siento todo lo contrario… siento frio Luna… y mucho sueño…

El unicornio apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de luna soltando un poco más su peso sobre ella.

-¿Winged, estas bien?-Pregunto un poco extrañada Luna por dicho comentario y reacción.

-¡¿Winged?! –Repitió Luna preocupada y sacudiendo ligeramente a Winged pero este no respondía ni oponía resistencia alguna

Fue entonces cuando la princesa noto algo, observo un color rojo carmesí sobre el pelaje del blanco unicornio, lo cual la alarmo de inmediato, recostó a Winged y lo reviso dando rápidamente con la fuente de dicho color. El unicornio tenia entre el hombro y el pecho una profunda perforación de la cual emanaba mucha sangre que fácilmente había teñido gran parte de su cuerpo, era esa la fuente de esa extraña calidez que sintió hace un momento. El miedo y la duda la azolaron de repente y solo una cosa pudo hacer… gritar.

-¡Ayuda!

Thunderstorm y Midnight estaban atónitos ante repentina aparición, pero el grito de ayuda los despertó de su transe y se apresuraron a saber que estaba pasando.

Ambos generales llegaron a lado de su princesa y no tardaron en ver la causa que afligía a su princesa.

-Esto no se ve nada bien… -dijo el general Thunderstorm - Midnight cuida de la princesa, el recluta tiene que ser atendido cuanto antes y no hay tiempo para esperar que llegue algún médico.

El general de la guardia nocturna asintió comprendiendo la situación, y tomo con cuidado a la princesa separándola del blanco unicornio con algo de dificultad, en cuanto Winged quedo libre, el general coloco su cuerno sobre él y activo su hechizo de teletransportanción haciendo desaparecer a ambos del patio y dejando solo al general Midnight con la princesa en un estado muy preocupante, se podía ver claramente como temblaba y las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas…

"¿Quién demonios es este recluta para ella? En la vida eh visto a la princesa llorar y menos por un pony que acabase de conocer hace unos días…"-pensó el general soltando un leve suspiro.

-Su alteza… será mejor que vaya a descansar y... –el general hizo una pausa para ver el cuerpo de la princesa que aunque no se notaba el color carmesí por su pelaje oscuro, sabía que estaba cubierta de la sangre del joven recluta…- y sería bueno también que tome un baño…

Luna solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza tratando de contener la oleada de emociones, y con ayuda del general se levantó del piso para luego ser guiada a su carruaje real.

Antes de que los pegasos del carruaje despegaran, la princesa miro a Midnight con sus ojos aun humedecidos por las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

-¿Estará bien? –Pregunto sorpresivamente la princesa con mucha preocupación.

El general no podía soportar ver así a su princesa, triste, preocupada, en una sola palabra, devastada… se limitó a desviar su mirada de la de su princesa antes de contestar.

-No puedo asegurarlo su alteza, perdió mucha sangre y pasó mucho tiempo sin la atención debida… pero estoy seguro que los médicos harán todo lo que este a su alcance…

El general quería saber que paso exactamente con la princesa durante todo ese tiempo que desapareció la princesa con el recluta, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento para dicha pregunta.

-Yo mismo me encargare de avisarle el estado del recluta en cuanto se sepa algo, si es de su interés…

-Gracias…-fue todo lo que pudo decir la princesa antes que los pegasos levantaran el vuelo con el carruaje hacia el palacio.

Mientras tanto, la sala de urgencias del hospital de Canterlot se habia agitado el movimiento brevemente con la aparición repentina de dos unicornios, uno gris siendo el general Thunderstorm y otro blanco bajo su tinte escarlata…

Winged estaba siendo transportado a sala de cirugía donde se haría todo lo posible para detener la hemorragia y cerrar la profunda herida.

-General, podría explicar ¿cómo termino así este joven? –Pregunto un pony de tierra de color marrón y crin corta, vestido con una bata blanca que lo identificaba como médico.

-Magia ofensiva de nivel 4 con propiedades anti regenerativas. –Respondió el general secamente- Es todo lo que necesita saber de momento doctor…

"Magia nivel 4 con propiedades anti regenerativas… solo conozco un pony con esa capacidad mágica…bueno no importa ahora, solo que nuestra instrumentaría mágica no será de mucha ayuda…"

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, el general diurno comenzaba impacientarse cuando vio llegar un conocido pegaso gris después de una hora de espera.

-Midnight, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto el general Thunderstorm.

-Prometí a la princesa llevarle personalmente el informe del estado del recluta… -contesto el pegaso de mala gana…

-Ya veo… y también noto que parece no agradarte mucho que digamos el chico.

-¡Para nada! Es un simple recluta, pero jamás había visto a la princesa ponerse así por algún pony en especial que no fuera de su familia. Pero este recluta, parece como si fuera su propia hermana la que estuvo en peligro.

-Te comprendo Midnight, pero hay algo que nomás en cuenta aun, primero ya comprobaste que no es un simple recluta… lo viste pelear, y más extraordinario aun sobrevivir a la magia de la princesa… segundo, este chico parece no ser de Equestria, fue rescatado por la misma princesa hace unos días en las ruinas del bosque everfree después de verlo luchar y derrotar una manticora, y tercero, si estoy en lo cierto, este chico no sabe nada de magia, pero logro hacerla de manera extraordinaria defendiéndose de la magia de la princesa y luego ese hechizo que los hizo desaparecer.

-Bien sí, tenemos un pony prodigio, que grandioso!- dijo sarcásticamente el pegaso.- Aun así no me convence para tener tanta atención de la princesa Luna.

Thunderstorm suelta un suspiro y mira directo al pegaso gris

-Te comprendo, pero de alguna manera la princesa parece tener altas expectativas de este chico, y como parte de nuestro deber es reconocerlo aunque no quieras.

-¡No pondré el futuro de Equestria en la pezuñas de un potro que apenas dejo los pañales para volverse recluta!

La plática de los generales, había aumentado tanto de volumen, que prácticamente tenían a toda la sala de espera alrededor de ellos. Lo cual noto el general Thunderstorm un tanto irritado por la actitud del general de la noche.

-Continuaremos esta discusión en privado… -Dijo el unicornio gris dando media vuelta y marchándose dejando a Midnight entre el grupo atraído por su discusión.

El pegaso no tuvo de otra que alejar a la multitud con una mirada de enojo y tomar asiento esperando respuestas del joven recluta "que tanto importaba a la princesa Luna", sin dejar de pensar una y otra vez porque prometió llevar respuestas el mismo.

"si… esa mirada, fue por eso que lo prometí, esa mirada que tanto odio ver en una yegua y más aún en su alteza Luna" –pensó el general soltando un bufido.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Canterlot, Luna permanecía encerrada en sus aposentos, el agotamiento y la combinación de variados sentimientos, entre ellos confusión, tristeza, preocupación, la hicieron caer en un profundo sueño.

_El cielo estaba nublado, parecía que fuera a llover, pero es no me importaba, me importaba saber dónde me encontraba, frente a mi o alrededor mejor dicho estaba lleno de edificios y calles, pero esta estaban semi destruidas, o llenas de escombros, sea lo que sea que haya pasado o esté pasando aquí, no es nada bueno._

_Comencé a recorrer la calle en la que me encontraba, no tarde en encontrar otra sorpresa bastante desagradable, comencé a ver bultos en el suelo que al acercarme descubrir que no eran simples escombros, era cuerpos… muertos, de criaturas que nunca eh visto, algunas eran criaturas peludas similares a animales, pero parecía que caminaban solamente sobre sus patas traseras, y los otros tenían una forma similar, pero no tenían casi pelaje, y casi parecidos a monos lampiños, pero con facciones más estilizadas._

_-Puedo sentir que esto es un sueño… o más que eso, pero, quien podría albergar tanta violencia en su ser… tanto dolor y sufrimiento._

_-Otra bestia!_

_Voltee hacia aquel grito que escuche, hay estaba una de esas criaturas lampiñas, y en un instante se le unieron dos más, traían armaduras, y estaban armados, tenían espadas y lanzas, era de suponer que no era el mejor momento para intentar razonar con ellos, me puse en posición de combate, los sueños son mi mundo, mi dominio, si estas criaturas osan enfrentarme, lo pagaran caro…_

_Las criaturas se abalanzaron contra mí, pero no llegaron ni a la mitad del recorrido que nos separaba cuando otra criatura los embosco desde uno de los edificios, una criatura cayó al suelo con el disparo de una flecha en su pecho, las otras dos fueron fácilmente atravesadas por la espada del nuevo ser, que viéndolo detenidamente, resulto ser una de esas criaturas peludas a dos patas, la criatura me mira después de limpiar su espada y camina acercándose a mí._

_Miro más detenidamente a la criatura, parece un lobo de pelaje blanco, sus ojos… sus ojos son plateados de mirada profunda, creo haberlos visto antes, el ser guarda su espada y se para frente a mí._

_-Tú no eres un antropomorfo, que se supone que hace aquí una alicornio…espera…_

_El extraño lobo se presiona la frente con una mano como si un dolor le asaltara, y es ahí cuando lo vi, portaba un brazalete de plata, el mismo que traía Winged… no, no puede ser el, seguro existe más de un brazalete… tenía que averiguarlo._

_-Tu brazalete… ¿cuantos más hay?_

_El lobo me miro extraño, pero luego sonrió mostrando el grabado del brazalete, en efecto es el mismo que portaba Winged._

_-Lo siento, pero si querías uno, es el único que existe y no puedo desprenderme de el aunque quisiera._

_-Winged…_

_No, no, no puede ser cierto, él es un pony no un lobo, que se supone que significa todo esto…_

_-Perdón, ¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_Respondió el lobo, y yo me empezaba a poner nerviosa, no podía creer que el fuera Winged, pero tiene la misma mirada y el brazalete, incluso la voz suena familiar… espera esto es un sueño… _

_Use mi magia, los sueños son mi dominio y como tal puedo identificar quien es el soñador, pero mi magia me deja más sorprendida, apunta hacia el lobo…_

"_Estoy seguro que aunque lo recuerde, no quieres conocerlo"_

_Recuerdo las palabras de Winged sobre su pasado, y que sus recuerdos eran un rompecabezas inmenso… ¿acaso es posible que lo esté armando en sueños? En todo caso su presente sigue aquí, debería poder recordarme…_

_-Winged, soy yo Luna, ¿no me recuerdas, ya me olvidaste? _

_-¿Luna? Yo no co…_

_El lobo se calló repentinamente, es como si estuviera recordando algo, es posible que sea el… pero no comprendo su sueño, es como si fuera un mundo completamente diferente al de Equestria, hasta la magia se siente diferente aquí, después de unos segundos, el lobo parece haber despertado de un trance, mira a su alrededor confundido, así mismo, y luego a mí._

_-Diablos… todo es confuso… Luna… Esto es…_

_Parece por fin haberme reconocido, tengo que confirmar._

_-¿Winged?_

_-¿Luna, otra vez te metiste a mis sueños sin mi permiso?_

_¡Es el! No puedo ocultar mi alegría y corro hacia el lobo y lo tumbo abrazándolo, ¡es Winged!_

_-¡Luna! ¡¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios haces en mis recuerdos?!_

_Suelto a lobo y me separo mirándolo un poco avergonzada._

_-Yo eh… me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero no puedo, no sé porque, algo me atrajo hacia tus sueños…_

_-De que hablas ¿No se supone que tu controlas los sueños en los que entras?_

_-Si… pero ahora fue diferente, lo último que recuerdo es que me encerré en mi cuarto después de nuestro incidente en la academia militar._

_El lobo, o Winged más bien pareció recordarlo, eh instintivamente se llevó una pata a la zona donde había sido herido…_

_-si ya recuerdo…_

_-Winged…no sé porque estoy en tu sueño… o recuerdo, pero no entiendo, que significa todo esto, este lugar, tú… tú figura, ¿porque eres un tipo de lobo a dos patas?_

_Mire a Winged intrigada, y el solo bajo la mirada, como si no supiera que responder._

_-Yo… es complicado, pero tratare de explicarlo, no pido que lo comprendas ni que lo creas de momento, solo que puedas confiar en mi después de esto…_

_-¿Comprender qué?_

_-Luna, normalmente uno piensa que después de la muerte va a un lugar hermoso, el cielo, o el edén, un lugar perfecto donde va los seres que hicieron cosas buenas, o las personas malas va a un infierno o lugar donde pagaran todas las cosas malas que hicieron._

_Esto es raro a donde querrá llegar con eso…_

_-Bueno yo eh vivido cosas que me hacen negar esas creencias… más a allá de este mundo, de este universo, hay otras dimensiones, el cuerpo al morir libera el alma, o esencia del cuerpo, y este es capaz de viajar a otros universos, naciendo como un nuevo ser, eso es el verdadero ciclo de vida, pero yo… _

_Otras dimensiones, es que me intenta tomar el pelo…_

_-Yo rompí con ese ciclo, yo no eh muerto, pero eh viajado de otras dimensiones , pero en vez de conservar mi imagen del lugar de procedencia mi cuerpo cambia, a uno similar a los existentes en esa dimensión. Es por eso que me conociste como un pony, es por eso que aquí me veo como un lobo antropomorfo como nos decimos, este es un recuerdo de una de esas dimensiones en las que eh vivido, y si tu dominio en los sueños es como el que pienso, no puedo mentirte, sabes que no estoy mintiendo…_

_-no puede ser… mi magia me dice que es cierto… pero no puedo creerlo, todo lo que dices es tan… _

_Mentira, mentira, mentira, es todo lo que podía pensar._

_-¿fantasioso, Inimaginable, Imposible? si yo creía lo mismo hasta que comencé esta loca aventura entre dimensiones…_

_No podía creerlo… todo sonaba tan falso pero mi dominio de los sueños me decía que todo lo que decía era verdad, es como si todo lo que creía hasta ahora fuera mentira… _

_De pronto todo el lugar comenzó a desvanecerse, sabía lo que significaba… él estaba despertando, me miró fijamente con su mirada profunda_

_-Luna solo te pido que confíes, no que me creas… si quieres hablar seguramente ya sabes donde encontrarme…_

Luna despertó de su profundo sueño, tenía la respiración agitada pero tardo poco en darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, y que se había quedado dormida, pero no entendía por qué se había ligado su sueño con el de Winged.

-Winged… como confiar en alguien que oculta tantos misterios…

Los pensamientos de la princesa Luna fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de sus aposentos…


	18. Visita al hospital

**Y llegamos a mas de los 1000 views XD solo espero el dia que se conviertan en reviews, pero de igual modo es una noticia alentadora, Agradesco a todos mis lectores su interes, en especial aquellos que dejan su review me anima un poco mas a continuar.**

**No lo eh mencionado en algunos capitulos, pero aquellos interesados en que su personaje pony aparesca, la invitacion sigue abierta, asi que manden sus solicitudes, dejando un review con lo que gusten comentar y un MP con sus caracteristicas fisico-psicologicas e historia , se hara aparicion en cuanto se vea una oportunidad en donde usarlo.**

**Hasta entonces =3 nos vemos en el proximos capitulo XD**

* * *

18.-Visita al hospital

La noche había caído sobre Equestria, pero las luces relucientes provenientes de pequeños cristales blancos colocados en todo el edificio alumbran perfectamente el hospital de Canterlot y todas sus habitaciones en uso.

Un joven unicornio blanco yacía sobre una camilla con la mirada perdida hacia el techo sumergido completamente en sus pensamientos.

"Midgar, lugar de la más grande batalla entre humanos y antropomorfos, principal ciudad en el desarrollo de la magia, no sé por qué, pero creo que algo de lo que paso ahí fue el desencadenante para que yo volviera hacer otro salto dimensional…"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, sin el toquido que solían hacer las enfermeras antes de entrar.

Winged, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta intrigado, y vio pasar a la princesa Luna, su semblante era serio y podía denotar, algo de incomodidad y enojo, Winged se hacía una idea de las razones de esa expresión.

-Princesa Luna, que sorpresa verla por aquí, ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

La princesa bufo ligeramente y miro seriamente a Winged.

-No quiero hablar de ello… y no sé qué te sorprende ya has de saber, porque estoy.

Winged soltó un suspiro volviendo a una expresión más seria.

-Sí, sí, directo al grano, tienes razón no me sorprende, pero vamos acércate, no te voy a comer –rio ligeramente.

La princesa bufo de nuevo e hizo brillar su cuerno y apunto hacia Winged de manera amenazante.

-Y más te vale no intentarlo…

-Tranquila princesa, si intentara comer carne, no sería de pony y aun así creo que me la pensaría hasta 3 veces hasta de hacerlo, lo más seguro es que me caiga muy pesado el banquete, después de todo no creo que el estómago de pony pueda digerir la carne como lo hacía como lobo…

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto la princesa sin dejar de amenazar con su cuerno al joven unicornio.

Winged sonrió de nuevo antes de contestarle- Que tus ojos no te engañan con lo que vez, soy un pony de pies a cabeza, o pezuña a cabeza debería decir, y no tampoco quiere decir que haya sido una mentira lo que viste en mi recuerdo, pero sigues si creer en mis palabras.

-Como si pudiera creer algo tan tonto como que vienes de otra dimensión…

-Tu misma lo comprobaste en sueños, no puedo mentirte en tus dominios, no puedo darte más pruebas aunque quisiera, aun no recuerdo casi nada de mi pasado y mucho menos los momentos del salto dimensional como para mostrártelos.

-Me pediste que confiara… pero como puedo confiar en alguien que me ha mentido con su verdadero ser- La princesa levanto la mirada dejando de amenazar a Winged y con una expresión melancólica.

-Oh si claro, como si me fueras a creer si te lo hubiera dicho, Princesa Luna soy un lobo de otra dimensión atrapado en el cuerpo de un pony. Hice lo que pude por ocultarlo para no tener problemas, cada dimensión a la que viajo significa una vida nueva para mí, por eso mi cuerpo cambia…

Las palabras de Winged empezaban a surtir efecto, la curiosidad de Luna empezó a despertar y se acercó otro poco, pero su miedo a que de pronto Winged se transformarse en un lobo y saltara sobre ella no desaparecía.

-¿Nueva vida? Y que hay entonces de tu vida en la anterior dimensión, si es que todo esto que dices llegase a ser real.

Winged bajo la mirada y las orejas como si hubiera recordado algo triste.

-No lo sé la verdad, y menos con este problema de memoria, bien pude ver tenido una familia que quedo abandonada y yo ni en cuenta, tampoco sé cómo trascurra el tiempo entre las diferentes dimensiones, aun si no lo recuerdo, creo que no eh regresado a ninguna para saber cuánto tiempo eh estado desaparecido…

Luna no sabía que pensar, por más locas que sonasen las palabras de Winged, algo que ella desconocía, le hacía creer que decía la verdad, pero no se explicaba el cómo. Pero no podía ser tan imposible, después de todo el limbo y descanso de los eternos, podría considerarse otra dimensión, la cual ahora es visitada por su hermana Celestia.

Winged se reacomodo en su lugar soltando un quejido por la su herida causada por la princesa Luna esa misma tarde.

-Uggh.. esto dejara marca en definitiva…

El quejido de Winged saco a Luna de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta, de lo que pasaba, cuando llego al hospital solo tenía una cosa en mente, respuestas, después de aquel recuerdo visto de él.

Winged podría haber mentido sobre lo pocos recuerdos de su pasado, pero era un hecho que estaba en ese lugar por la culpa de ella misma, cuando el intento ayudarla cuando NightmareMoon amenazaba con regresar… a pesar de todo, el había sido buen pony en lo poco que lleva de conocerlo.

-Winged… yo no sé que estoy haciendo… vine aquí molesta contigo en busca de respuestas por tu mentira, cuando al final tu estas aquí por mi culpa al haberme ayudado. Yo… estoy confundida, y no sé qué hacer…

Winged pudo apreciar esto muy bien en la expresión de Luna, miedo, confusión, tristeza, muchas cosas habían pasado en esa semana, pero la más importante para Luna es que se había hecho una con su parte reprimida, con aquello que llamaba NightmareMoon, su forma de pensar y ver las cosas sería diferente de ahora en adelante, pero acostumbrarse a ello tomaría su tiempo, Winged sabia eso perfectamente por una situación similar.

-Luna… No te culpo por lo ocurrido, fue un accidente, y comprendo la forma como te sientes, pero tranquila se te pasara con el tiempo. Pasaste mucho tiempo con una parte de tu ser reprimida, y ahora que eres una misma con esa parte, tus pensamientos son una nube oscura en la que no puedes ver nada con claridad. Date tiempo, tu mente poco a poco se ira aclarando.

Luna respiro profundamente y logro calmarse un poco.

-Y tú que puedes saber cómo me siento...

-Porque ya lo dije, viví algo parecido… la diferencia es que yo tuve que hacerlo parte mío, no lo era, pero tampoco podía deshacerme de él…

Luna miro confundida a Winged. -¿De él?

-Larga Historia Luna… y no la recuerdo casi, pero si con eso me gano tu confianza, te prometo contarte todo lo que vaya recordando de mi pasado. –Winged soltó un suspiro después de esas palabras.

-Me, parece bien…-Respondió Luna con una ligera sonrisa.

Winged sonrió también, pero después de todo el tiempo estable, su mal estado se hizo notar con un ligero mareo y una punzada de dolor en su profunda herida que le hizo llevar una pezuña y hacer presión instintivamente para soportarlo.

-¿Winged? –Pregunto Luna preocupada. -¿estás bien?

Winged tardo en unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo y contestar.

-Si estoy bien, solo algo cansado descuida…

-Lo siento Winged… me deje llevar en busca de respuestas sin prestar atención a la situación, me retiro, necesitas descansar.

La princesa ya estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando es llamada.

-¡Princesa! Antes de que se retire…-La princesa se giro para ver a Winged.

-¿Qué necesitas? Pide lo que gustes, estas aquí por mi culpa y es lo menos que podría hacer por la ayuda que me has dado y al pueblo…

-Eh yo… esto.. bueno me gustaría saber si me puede conseguir un maestro de idiomas y uno de magia… estoy seguro que pasare una temporada fuera del servicio activo en la academia, así que no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo.

-seguro, no será problema, pero… porque uno de idiomas?

-El cambio de dimensión altera mi cuerpo como ya has visto, pero también me provee una comprensión del idioma más común de la zona, pero solamente hablado…

-¿Qué quieres decir, qué no sabes leer? –dijo incrédula la princesa.

Winged agacho las orejas y la mirada al piso algo avergonzado.

-Bueno… más o menos algo así.

-¿No hablaras en serio, verdad?

Winged soltó un suspiro antes de contestar -Ojalá lo fuera…

-Bien, bien, está bien te los conseguiré, igual te mandare alguien que te mantenga al tanto de la organización en la academia, como nuevo capitán.

La noticia dejo perplejo al blanco unicornio

-Ca capitán, pero si no gane el combate…

-Bueno, literalmente lo hiciste según las reglas prestablecidas, nada de magia ¿recuerdas?

-Lo siento Luna, me niego aceptar eso como una victoria, pero acepto el puesto con honor. Y cuando me recupere espero la revancha.

Luna rio algo divertida- ¿Nunca aprenderás verdad? Nunca debes retar a una princesa, en especial a mí… pero acepto. Hasta entonces, cuídate Winged, y en serio lamento mucho lo que pasó…

Winged solo sonrió mientras veía a la princesa retirarse, parece que había logrado su cometido después de todo, ser perdonado por la princesa aunque se llevara un accidente de por medio, que casi lo mata por cuarta vez en su primer semana en Equestria…

-Debo des estar enfermo… Luna se ve linda cuando se enoja…y hasta ahora me doy cuenta, estoy en un lugar diferente a la enfermería del palacio hehe.


	19. Problemas en el consejo

**Antes que nada una disculpa con la lentitud de estos ultimos capitulos, eh andado algo bajo de inspiracion, pero como compensacion ahora les traigo doble capitulo. Como siempre digo los comentarios son bienvenidos, y hago recuerdo que mi oferta de los que quieran ver a su OC en esta historia aun pueden mandar sus solicitudes, lo cual es bastante sencillo, solo pido un comentario y un mensaje privado con las caracteristicas de su OC, personalidad, ocupacion, eh historia breve para buscar como acoplarlo. asi de sencillo. Espero les agraden =3**

* * *

_19.-Problemas en el Consejo_

_15 de junio, año 5327_

_Dos meses han pasado desde mi llegada a Equestria, y ya eh estado a punto de morir más de una vez en este corto plazo, me llamo Winged Shield y solía ser un viajero hasta que termine en este enorme reino._

_Soy un unicornio, pero mi conocimiento de la magia era completamente nulo, hasta que gracias a la princesa Luna gobernante de Equestria, conseguí un maestro de magia, es realmente sorprendente lo intuitivo que puede ser su uso, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su teoría._

_Han sido dos meses solamente, pero pasaron tantas cosas tan solo la primer semana que no lo eh sentido tan corto; en un breve resumen, sobreviví mis primeros dos días dentro del reino en un bosque llamado "siempre libre" un lugar mítico donde todo se mueve por si solo a diferencia del resto del reino, o reinos, no estoy seguro. Entonces fui rescatado por la princesa Luna del envenenamiento de una manticora, me recupere rápido pero termine hospitalizado dos días después por culpa de un enfrentamiento con unos criminales, después de eso por loco que parezca y recomendación de Luna, me uní a la milicia, mi objetivo era convertirme en instructor de combate, no me gusta presumir, pero debo decir que tengo mucho que enseñar a estos ponys, si quieren realmente poder hacer algo contra la inseguridad del reino._

_Cabe mencionar que tuve unos pequeños problemas con la princesa Luna y creo que se me soltó un tornillo, pues todo esto nos llevó a un duelo que se terminó complicando bastante, y el final aunque gane por una tonta regla quebrantada, termine gravemente herido, tanto que me llevo 2 meses recuperarme aun con ayuda de magia de sanación._

_Fue aquí donde aproveche el tiempo en un curso intensivo de uso de la magia y la escritura equestre gracias a la cual ahora puedo escribir este diario…_

_Como decía, han pasado dos meses y gracias al duelo con Luna ahora ostento el cargo de Capitán , aunque no agrado la idea a muchos mi asenso otorgado por la misma princesa Luna._

_Se preguntaran, que puedo saber yo sobre la milicia, bueno tal vez no mucho, pero mi sobrevivencia en mis viajes, me ha enseñado más de una cosa que puedo yo enseñar a estos ponys para mejorar la seguridad._

_Hoy la princesa ha solicitado una reunión del consejo de seguridad de Equestria y me ah invitado a unirme, estoy seguro que mi presencia hay no será bien vista por el resto del consejo, pero no puedo quedar mal con la princesa…_

Winged que estaba acostado en un cojín de su habitación dejo en el tintero la plumilla que sostenía con su magia y miro las páginas escritas en el libro que yacía sobre el suelo.

-Creo que por hoy será todo, tengo que apurarme o llegare tarde a la reunión…

El unicornio blanco se apresuró a ponerse su uniforme militar que le fue asignado acorde a su rango. Y después de arreglar levemente su crin salió con paso rápido de su habitación en la torre sur de la academia, recorrió los pasillos de la academia y en los patios ya se podía ver a los jóvenes reclutas cumplir con sus respectivos entrenamientos.

El camino era largo desde la academia militar hasta el palacio real de Canterlot, pero en la salida de la academia había una carroza con dos pegasos esperando al nuevo capitán para llevarlo al palacio. Los pegasos saludaron al capitán al verlo. Winged regreso el saludo, y subió a la carroza indicando a los pegasos que lo llevaran al palacio.

Mientras tanto en el palacio se encontraba reunido el consejo de seguridad de Equestria, que estaba constituido principalmente por ambas princesas aunque ahora asumiera el mando solamente Luna, los generales de ambas divisiones y algunos miembros con rango de mayor a coronel,

Todos los presentes se veían inquietos, a excepción de la princesa Luna quien respiraba tranquilamente.

-Cuanto más hemos de esperar.- Se quejó un semental de color azul rey con crin amarilla.

-Paciencia –le respondió la misma princesa.- Sola falta uno.

-¿Uno? Si ya está el consejo completo. –Protesto el general Midnight.

-No, este día se nos unirá un miembro nuevo.-Volvió a responder la princesa.

- Pero si el consejo está lleno según las reglas, además nadie esta tan capacitado como los presentes para el puesto.

Apenas termino su frase, el general Midnight escucho la puerta principal de la sala abrirse y ver pasar a un conocido y odiado unicornio blanco, dejándolo bastante sorprendido.

-Lamento la demora su majestad y honorable consejo.-se disculpó Winged al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

-Bien podemos comenzar –dijo la princesa tomando con su magia un cojín pegado a la pared al fondo de la habitación y colocándola a un lado del suyo.

-Inaceptable, un capitán no es digno aun de pertenecer al consejo y menos él-vocifero Midnight bastante molesto- que puede saber el de seguridad aun si es bueno en combate.

Los murmullos del resto del consejo comenzaron a oírse claramente en apoyo a las palabras del general de la guardia nocturna.

-¡Silencio!-Grito Luna callando en seco todos los murmullos.-Él está aquí bajo mi petición y su palabra tiene valides y peso después de la mía, ¿Quedo claro, o alguien tiene una objeción?

Los miembros del consejo se miraron unos a otros un poco inseguros, pero no tardaron en responder.

-No su majestad…

-Bien, entonces comencemos esta reunión-Reafirmo Luna- todos ya conocen el tema, quiero saber que proponen para mejorar la seguridad de Equestria.

Winged toma el asiento disponible y pone atención a las propuestas.

-Yo propongo que prohibamos la entrada de más inmigrantes a Equestria, nos estamos sobre poblando, y está afectando la economía de los ponys y los mismos migrantes que cada vez es más difícil conseguir un trabajo a causa de la gran cantidad de demanda. Y esto implica que opten por recurrir al vandalismo. –dijo el pony azul de crin amarilla

Los murmullos volvieron a sonar, pero fueron interrumpidos por el pony menos esperado.

-Mayor Pride, no concuerdo, eso solo traería más problemas.- contesto Winged

-¿Mas problemas?, no te basto vivir en carne propia, el caos creado por el vandalismo. Con esos criminales que atrapaste. – respondió el unicornio azul.

-Si lo viví, pero no es la solución…

-Explícate Capitán, porque te opones a la propuesta –Ordeno la princesa.

Winged miro a la princesa y luego al mayor Pride con una leve sonrisa- Con gusto su majestad, los migrantes vienen a Equestria en busca de trabajo y comida para poder vivir, ya que tanto el clima empeora en sus tierras como la comida escasea cada vez más, si prohibimos la entrada de los migrantes, la comida escasearía aún más rápido en sus respectivos países sin contar el descontento político que crearía. Y le pregunto Mayor, ¿Qué pasa cuando un animal no tiene comida pero ve a otro que si la tiene?

-Peleara por ella… -Contesto el general Thunderstorm llamando la atención del consejo.

-Exacto, el descontento político y la escases de comida en los países vecinos, solo puede traer una cosa, y la que menos deseo… la guerra.

El consejo quedo en completo silencio unos segundos hasta que la princesa decidió romperlo.

-Bien prosigamos, ¿alguien más tiene algo que proponer?

Otro semental de color blanco y crin azul claro hablo un tanto dudoso.

-Princesa, los comerciantes se quejan mucho de la inseguridad de los caminos de Equestria, creo que deberíamos proporcionar más guardias a cada caravana para protegerlas. Si el comercio se detiene, afectaría gravemente la economía de Equestria y muchos otros factores.

-Concuerdo con eso-Hablo el general Midnight- pero hay un problema no podemos proteger cada caravana que salga, no tenemos tantos guardias y desprotegeríamos las ciudades enormemente.

-Umm creo que con unos cambios podríamos solucionar eso.- afirmo Winged.

-¿qué cambios? –Pregunto interesada la princesa a la vez que todos volvieron a mirar al joven unicornio intrigados y dudosos de él.

-No es tan complicado, podríamos lazar un llamado a los comerciantes para organizar una sola salida cada cierto tiempo, ya sea día, semana o como podamos ajustarnos con la guardia disponible. De ese modo sería una sola caravana la que los guardias protegerían pudiendo mandar un número mucho mayor, de tal manera que sería mayor problema para las pequeñas bandas criminales asaltarlas.

-Pero eso retrasaría el comercio y lo afectaría de igual modo- protesto el pony blanco.

-cierto, pero mejor tarde que nunca–respondió Winged con una sonrisa y un tono sarcástico que molesto al pony blanco.

La princesa Luna veía a Winged hablar con bastante inteligencia sobre los asuntos tratados, al parecer había sido buena idea unirlo al consejo, pero…

"pero me preocupa que no sea bien aceptado…"

Después de todo no era difícil ver los rostros de desagrado del resto de los miembros del consejo. Sobre todo que en apenas dos meses el pony nuevo ya representara un alto cargo de autoridad, siendo todavía casi un completo desconocido para todos, había que ponerle un alto, o le traería más problemas, que realmente no quería lidiar.

-Buena propuesta capitán, pero agradecería que dejara los sarcasmos para otro lugar.

-Si su majestad.-Contesto Winged agachando las orejas por el regaño.

-Continuemos entonces, ¿alguien más tiene una propuesta?

-yo tengo una… o varias mejor dicho, si me permite su majestad.

Luna volteo a ver al capitán, y vio también como lo hacían los demás con desagrado.

-Adelante capitán.

-Bien ya tocamos el tema de los migrantes y eh escuchado que ya se han hecho esfuerzos similares, pero creo que deberías seguir apoyando a nuestro países vecinos para encontrar la causa de la escases de comida que se está dando, es decir mandar expediciones a investigar la causa de esto. Después de todo, Equestria empieza a notar síntomas similares, y cuanto encontremos una solución mejor será para todos.

-¿Realmente conoces los costos que implica hacer tal obra? –Pregunto Luna.

-Realmente no, pero creo que a este paso, tarde que temprano tendremos que recurrir a lo mismo en nuestro propio reino y con conflictos mayores de por medio.

-Está bien, dejaremos este tema a debate todavía, que otra propuesta tiene capitán.

-Bien, esto es algo más relacionado mi propio servicio activo. Como ya todos sabrán seré el nuevo instructor de combate de la academia real de Canterlot. Mas mi meta no es enseñar a simples reclutas.

Winged hizo una pausa para ver al resto del consejo el cual se veía sorprendido con tal afirmación.

-Mi meta es mejorar el entrenamiento que dan los demás instructores. Dado que necesitamos mejorar la habilidad de la guardia tanto diurna como nocturna de igual manera por todo el reino.

El general Midnight soltó un bufido.

-Y quien te crees tú como para decir que eres mejor que todos aquellos que se ganaron el puesto con esfuerzo y dedicación.

Winged respiro hondo soltando el aire despacio.

-General con todo respeto tal vez a usted no pueda enseñarle mucho, ha perfeccionado sus habilidades acorde a lo que aprendió como recluta, pero el resto de instructores aun no lo ha hecho, y es posible que pueda enseñarles algo de lo que yo sé para perfeccionar en menor tiempo la técnica enseñada a los reclutas.

-¡Tu propuesta es una ofensa para el reino! No eres más que un estúpido potro que está aquí por mera suerte, y con todo respeto su majestad me niego a seguir en el consejo si él se queda.

El general Midnight se levantó de su lugar y se retiró de la habitación con un sonoro cierre de puerta…

Luna estaba más que disgustada con dicha actuación de su general, pero había que mantener los estribos ya hablaría con él en privado.

-¿Alguien más desea retirarse? –dijo Luna con una mirada seria y un poco intimidatoria al resto del consejo.

-No su majestad… -Contestaron casi al unísono.

El resto de la mañana se siguieron discutiendo problemas e irregularidades pero para descontento de Winged la mayoría fueron de política y comercio, cosas que él no entendía lo suficiente como para poder participar.

Llegada la tarde y hora del almuerzo la princesa Luna dio por terminada la reunión y despidió al consejo, exceptuando a uno.

-Princesa… -Hablo Winged pero Luna levanto una pesuña en señal de silencio.

-Aquí no, hablaremos en un lugar más cómodo… y menos estresante.

"Ok… presiento ya me metí en problemas de nuevo…" Pensó Winged un tanto desanimado.

-Si su majestad.

Luna salió de la habitación seguido por Winged.


	20. Al día

**Lo prometido es deuda y como dije ahora les traigo doble capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado =3**

* * *

Al día.

Winged seguía a la princesa Luna a través de los pasillos del palacio, hasta que bajaron a la primer planta, y llegaron a los jardines del palacio. Iba a preguntar algo pero se calló y siguió a la princesa al verla entrar a los jardines sin decir nada.

Tardaron algunos minutos caminando pero para sorpresa de Winged llegaron a un lugar donde ya había estado anteriormente, al lago central de los jardines. Algo que llamo la atención del nuevo capitán, es que a pesar de ser tan grande el lugar estaba realmente solo y tranquilo.

-¿Te gusta?

El capitán fue sacado de sus pensamientos con la pregunta repentina de la princesa. El cual observo un poco más el lugar antes de caminar a un lado de la princesa y contestar.

-Es muy hermoso la verdad, pero lo es aún más durante la luz de la luna.

-umm… ¿no andarás de adulador otra vez verdad?

Winged se giró hacia la princesa sin poder ocultar un ligero rubor causado por el vergonzoso comentario.

-No, no, como cree princesa.

Luna rio un poco lo cual hizo que Winged se sonrojara un poco más de vergüenza.

-Winged, ya te había dicho que mientras estemos en privado me llamaras simplemente Luna.

-Si prin…. Perdón Luna… es solo que con los últimos acontecimientos y el tiempo que realmente no hemos hablado… bueno ya no me sentí en la confianza de hacerlo.

Luna le sonrió y camino bajo la sombra de un árbol indicando que la siguiera.

-Siéntete con la confianza entonces, pero ven vamos a hablar un poco.

Winged siguió a la princesa la cual se hecho sobre el césped seguido de Winged.

-¿Estoy en problemas?

-No realmente, pero me gustaría hablar un poco de tu actitud hacia el resto del consejo y otros miembros de rango superior al tuyo.

El unicornio soltó un suspiro agachando las orejas.

-Si, si, creo que eh abusado un poco de la autoridad y protección que me ha dado…

-Así es, y te has ganado el descontento de muchos, al igual que yo, pero si sigues así, no me quedara más remedio que degradarte para evitar complicaciones, la situación ya es difícil de lidiar con la inseguridad de Equestria, como para tener al consejo y la milicia dudando de mis acciones también.

-Sí, lo comprendo Luna –Respondió Winged sin despegar su mirada del suelo apenado por la problemática causada. –Tal vez deba retirarme del consejo, al menos así volvería el general Midnight.

Luna miro preocupada a Winged. –No, ya hablare con él al respecto, pero considero importante tu estancia en el consejo, a diferencia del resto yo sé que puedes aportar mucho, aunque no dejo darle vueltas a lo que me has contado y eh visto de ti, a la vez que me atemoriza un poco, pero ahora eres un pony parte del reino, y estoy segura que si mi hermana estuviera aquí, ella haría lo mismo y confiaría en ti.

"Hermana…"

Winged dirigió su mirada al brazalete y pudo ver su reflejo en la pulida plata.

-Confiar… como confiar en alguien que ni siquiera sabe quién es el mismo. Como confiar en alguien que no teme matar a otros, como confiar en alguien que lo ha hecho…

Winged levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Luna.

-Dime Luna, porque confías tanto en mí, aun cuando sabes que ni siquiera soy un pony realmente que no pertenezco a este mundo, y solo estoy de paso.

"¿Por qué? por qué confió…"

-¿Por qué lo haces tan complicado todo? –Dijo Luna con un ligero tono de tristeza.

Winged se sorprendió con la pregunta y sobre todo el tono con que fue dicha

-Supongo que así soy, me gusta complicarme la vida… después de todo creo que no estaría aquí si no fuera por ello.

Luna no comprendió del todo las palabras de Winged pero no quería seguir hablando del tema, y para su suerte, llegaron un par de sirvientas con el almuerzo que había pedido. Las cuales dejaron la comida y a petición de Luna se retiraron.

Luna invito a comer a Winged quien aceptó gustoso, y de mientras la princesa aprovecho el tiempo para preguntar a su acompañante sus avances sobre el estudio de la magia. A pesar de ya haber leído los reportes que le mandaba el maestro que le asigno.

Luna se sorprendió por los rápidos avances que había explicado Winged, que dijo haber encontrado su facilidad gracias a sus conocimientos científicos, que de alguna manera también la sorprendieron debido a la juventud del unicornio. Aunque sus conocimientos parecían tener ciertas diferencias con las leyes científicas de Equestria…

"Después de todo viene de otro mundo… creo que eso podría tener ciertas diferencias." Pensó Luna.

Después de terminar de comer y algunas demostraciones de los avances de Winged, era hora de retirarse y continuar con los deberes.

-Bien es hora de que me retire Winged los deberes llaman- Dijo la princesa un poco descontenta.

-Está bien Luna, yo también tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos… después de todo no ha sido muy fácil acoplarme tan rápido al rango que me diste.

-He, me gustaría que mis deberes fueran tan sencillos.

-bueno entrenar a un montón de nuevos reclutas, no creo que sea algo fácil también.

-Hablando de eso… Winged, te daré una oportunidad para demostrar que realmente puedes hacer lo que prometiste, quiero que capacites a los instructores de algunos pueblos pequeños, si demuestras que tu capacitación mejora el entrenamiento de los reclutas, entonces tendrás permiso para hacerlo en toda Equestria.

Luna soltó un suspiro- Pero tienes solo 2 meses para capacitarlos y otros 2 para que ellos entrenen a sus reclutas, la prueba final será una competencia entre ellos y los reclutas de la academia real de Canterlot.

-Wow vaya que apunta alto princesa… -contesto Winged, para después esbozar una sonrisa- Pero no es nada imposible.

-Eso espero Capitán… -Dijo Luna dando media vuelta y retirándose.- Eso espero…

"pff ahora si la tengo difícil… el plan era una capacitación de 6 meses"

Winged se tiro al pasto pensando un poco como arreglar sus planes pero unos pasos de cascos sobre el sendero llamaron su atención lo que lo hizo levantarse pare ver que quien se acercaba era el general Thunderstorm

-General…- el capitán hizo el típico saludo militar de respeto.

-Descanse capitán Shield.-respondió el general con una expresión seria.

-Si general, en que puedo servirle.

-Capitán, tengo una misión para usted, eh visto personalmente sus habilidades, pero quiero comprobar si tienes realmente todo lo que necesito.

Winged miro algo confundido al general.- ¿Que tengo que hacer señor?

El general hizo una seña a Winged para que lo siguiera.

-En la academia tendrás todos los detalles que necesitas.

Dicho esto ambos unicornios se retiraron a la academia, dejando mientras tanto con una gran duda al nuevo capitán.

Winged soltó un suspiro mientras seguía al general.

"Más sorpresas… será difícil adaptarme a esta vida…"


	21. FEP

**Pues como mencione a alguien por hay, a algunos de mis lectores que han querido participar en este fanfic, les tengo una pequeña sorpresa en este corto capitulo. Asi como voy agregando mas OC que bueno dadas las circunstancias son pocos los ponys originales que pueden hacer su aparicion aun... Espero sea de su agrado el capitulo, y como siempre bienvenidos todos los comentarios, y la ofertade quienes quieren participar con un OC aun sigue abierta, solo dejen un comentario y mandeme un MP con las caracteristicas de su OC.**

* * *

21.- FEP (Fuerza Especial Pony)

Un par de unicornios se desplazaban por los pasillos de la academia militar de Canterlot, caminaron durante unos minutos sin cruzar palabra hasta que llegaron una habitación, la cual más bien parecía ser una oficina privada, tenía a los lados varios libreros y un par de archiveros con llave, así como un par de cuadros con las princesas en cada uno, la pared del fondo era tapada por un enorme mapa de Equestria muy bien detallado, un par de muebles frente al escritorio y una cómoda silla para pony detrás de este, sobre el escritorio había algunos papeles regados y un porta retrato que no se alcanzaba a ver, entre varios detalles más, que parecían ser recuerdos y condecoraciones del veterano general Thunderstorm

El unicornio blanco de crin negra espero pacientemente a que el general dijera algo, pero este se puso a buscar con ayuda de su magia algo entre los archiveros que solo el tenia llave.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el general aparto un par de carpetas y las dejo sobre el escritorio. Entonces hablo por primera vez desde que entraron a la oficina.

-Tome asiento capitán Shield –dijo el general calmadamente

-Gracias señor –respondió el capitán a la vez que se sentaba sobre uno de los muebles frente al escritorio donde el general tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar.

-Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar algo, y es tu actitud.

"Genial… doble regaño por lo mismo, qué más da" Pensó Winged al escuchar al general.

-Señor…

-No quiero nada de escusas-interrumpió el general- no sé qué vio la princesa Luna en ti, pero créeme que no todos los días llega un desconocido a Equestria y con apoyo directo de las princesas avanza la mitad de la escalera en rangos militares en tan solo un par de meses, por lo tal quiero creer que realmente ella vio en ti aptitudes muy especiales, pero lo que yo no eh visto es el respeto que deberías mostrar a cambio y en representación de tu lugar obtenido. Espero que mejores tu conducta a partir de hoy. La milicia y el consejo no pueden permitirse esta clase de conducta aun con la protección de la princesa.

El general miro muy seriamente a Winged. -¿Quedo claro capitán?

-¡Si señor!

-Bien ahora que ya quedo claro, pasemos al punto importante

El general levito con su magia ambas carpetas y se las paso a Winged quien ahora él las sostuvo con su magia y abrió, empezó a leer lo que había dentro de cada carpeta.

-Teniente Nathan Frost (Havok), unicornio, problemas de ira, exceso de violencia en combate, retirado...

Winged pasó a leer lo que había en la otra carpeta

-Cabo Dark Sky, unicornio, habilidoso con dagas y objetos arrojadizos, buenas habilidades mágicas, paso silencioso…

El capitán dejo las carpetas sobre el escritorio y miro bastante intrigado a al general.

-¿Que se supone que significa esto?

-Son prospectos que recomiendo para tu siguiente asignación, la princesa Luna dio la orden de formar una nueva unidad militar que responderá directamente al mando de los generales y las princesas solamente.

Winged miro aún más intrigado al general- y esto tiene que ver conmigo por…

-Porque tu estarás al mando de dicha unidad en primera línea.

-¡que! Pero… -Winged simplemente no creía lo que acaba de escuchar- ¿pero porque yo, la princesa Luna lo pidió?

-No, fui yo el que te eligió para comandar esta unidad en combate.

-¿Usted? Vaya creí que me odiaba también…

-Odiarte no, mas no estoy contento con todas las comodidades que te ha ofrecido la princesa en comparación con todos los que han trabajado duro para conseguir lo que tienen. Pero como general, debo mantenerme al margen de mis emociones y ver lo que es mejor para las princesas y nuestra patria.

-Bien… ¿pero porque yo?

-Porque quiero verte haciendo algo en lo que seas de utilidad realmente, y que al menos sé que tendrás mejor desempeño en esta tarea, que en cualquier otra que hagas.

"sinceramente no sé si me acaba de halagar o me dijo inútil…"

-Sí señor, entonces acepto con gusto entonces…

-Bien –dijo el general a la vez que abría las carpetas antes mostradas- tu primera misión es reclutar a estos dos, Dark Sky no será problema, solo tienes que ir por el al reino de Cristal con la carta de reclutamiento que está en su archivo, pero al teniente Frost se encuentra retirado del servicio, así que tendrá que convencerlo que regrese, recomendaría lea los informes completos. Luego conocerá al resto del equipo, puede retirarse.

-Si señor – Respondió Winged con el saludo militar para luego cerrar las carpetas y tomarlas con la boca y salir de la oficina.

"Me gusta la idea, pero vaya que lio será llevar esto y la capacitación de los instructores…"

Winged soltó un leve suspiro cerrando los ojos un par de segundos pero suficientes para…

-auch… -Winged abrió los ojos después de ver caído al suelo por chocar con algo, o alguien mejor dicho.

Frente a Winged también en el suelo estaba una joven yegua de color rosa pastel y unos ojos color miel bastante hermosos, la joven yegua o mejor dicho pegaso se sobaba la cabeza con uno de sus cascos sin haber notado con quien había chocado.

El capitán no podía dejar de ver aquella joven pegaso, no era amor a primera vista como pensarían muchos, pero realmente le había llamado su atencion, sobre todo su hermosa mirada color miel.

La joven yegua miro al frente unos segundos después de que pasara un poco el dolor del choque y vio al Capitán que pareció haber reconocido, puesto que se levantó inmediatamente tomando posición de firmes y con el saludo militar.

-Capitán Shield… pido disculpas por el incidente…-Dijo la joven pegaso con una voz muy dulce un tanto alegre.- Soy la teniente Sweety Heart a sus órdenes Capitán.

-Perdón… ¿escuche bien, teniente, y como esta que a mis órdenes? –Pregunto Winged bastante desconcertado por la joven edad que aparentaba la teniente.

La pegaso ríe dulcemente dejando su postura militar.

-Creo que mi abuelo no te ha hablado de todo el equipo entonces. Fui reasignada a la nueva unidad especial formada por orden directa de la Princesa Luna. Y tengo entendido que usted Capitán estará al mando del equipo de acción.

El unicornio se quedó perplejo

-¿Abuelo? Acaso tu abuelo es…

-El grandioso general Thunderstorm! –dijo entusiasmadamente la pegaso.

"Solo esto me faltaba… como si no supiera ya el general el peligro que enfrentaran los miembros de este equipo" Pensó Winged.

-En serio no recomendaría que te quedes en el equipo. –Hablo con voz un poco preocupada.-Podría ser bastante peligroso para…

-¿una yegua? -interrumpió Sweety un poco burlesca- me lo han dicho muchas veces desde que entre a la guardia equestre.

-solo iba decir alguien tan joven… no traigo nada contra la yeguas. –Winged bajo las orejas y se llevó una pezuña a la cicatriz de su pecho, que le quedo de su último incidente. – pueden ser peligrosas si las haces enojar…

Sweety Heart rio un poco al escuchar la pequeña afirmación.

-Bien capitán con su permiso me retiro al servicio –la pegaso hizo el saludo militar y luego avanzo pasando por un lado del unicornio guiñándole un ojo, quien no pudo desviar su mirada del elegante y sexy andar de la pegaso color rosa pastel…

-Cuídese capitán, y no haga enojar de nuevo a alguna yegua – dijo la teniente con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta.

"Diablo, creo que ya me acostumbre tanto a los ponys que empiezan a… llamarme la atención…"

Winged pudo desviar su mirada solamente hasta que la pegaso se doblo por un pasillo perdiendose de vista. Entonces decidió continuar su camino, tenía muchas cosas que pensar ahora…


End file.
